


A What If: Minerva Left Behind

by denkiJUNE



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I just want Minerva to live and thrive, Mirrors season 4 events but i retcon some things, So if you remember what happens, just speedread to the parts where Minerva is present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiJUNE/pseuds/denkiJUNE
Summary: A rewrite of Season 4: What if Minerva was left behind and not Violet?This is my rendition of Season 4's story if Minerva did not come with the scavenging party and Violet took her place instead. Follows the same time line of events, the only difference being that Minerva and Violet were swapped. A Minerva/Clementine fic route.Sponsored by my undying wish to give Minerva a better ending + interactions with a not-brainwashed Minerva.Fair warning: The story will not be the exact same despite mirroring the entirety of Season 4. A lot of parts may or may not be changed depending on how I wish to write the story.{TEMPORARILY ON HOLD}





	1. Done Running - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic so be nice please haha.
> 
> I got the idea for this fanfic pretty much as soon as Minerva was even NAME-dropped. My dumb ass literally thought that in a post-apocalyptic world, Telltale/Skybound was going to have 2 LIs for both genders LMAO. I legitimately thought James and Minerva were going to be extra love interests for Clementine in the later episodes if she chose to be friends with Violet/Louis.
> 
> And ofc it gets revealed that James is gay and Minerva is too brainwashed. TWDG isn't a dating sim obviously. I don't know what I was thinking haha but i can hope.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

When Clementine came to, the first thought in her mind was AJ. She suddenly tried to get up only to get yanked back by one of her arms being bound by tape. She winced in pain. Groaning, she teared off the tape and got up from the bed.

She got a good look at her surroundings. But it was unfamiliar. “What is this place?”

The room was furnished with two bunk beds with a table in between right underneath the window that was crudely boarded up. There were first aid kit supplies on the table. She heard the coos of crows while inspecting the window. This made her even more curious where she was.

She then opened the first drawer in the table. Inside she found a photo-book of children. “Memories, Siblings, Family.” Decorated around the picture of two redheaded twins and a young boy. Then “BFFs” surrounding the same twins and a young blonde girl. She put it back into the drawer.

She looked around the room more, opening a sliding cabinet and finding a box in it. She had trouble reaching it but with the help of a chair, she managed to fish the box out and inside she found a palette knife.

_This will do._

She double checked to see if there was anything she missed but eventually decided to leave the room. The door was locked but she managed to pick it open with the knife.

Outside was a hallway. She immediately noticed the “Fuck you” written on a display cabinet and the various other graffiti that surrounded the halls. She tried to open a few other doors in the hall but the door knobs would not budge. She decided to try the other parts of the hall when she suddenly heard the door open from the far end. Caught off-guard, she ran back to the hall and hid behind a wall.

She quietly observed as the boy’s eyes widened upon noticing the door to her room open. Taking a knife out in his pocket, he inspected the room.

Without skipping a beat, she made a move. “Drop the knife. Now.”

And he did.

“How about you do the same?” A voice echoed from the darker part of the hall. Clementine kept her grip on the boy. “We’re not gonna hurt you. We've got your boy. He’s safe. If you want to see him again, you’ll drop that knife now. I’m not fucking around.”

Hesitantly, Clementine dropped her knife. “Your turn.”

“Good. That’s good. See? All good here.” He said before putting away his bow. “Look, if we wanted to hurt you, we would have by now. Considering the circumstances, I’ll let this little standoff slide—" He paused and his gaze hardened. Clementine could tell even with the shadows obscuring most of his features. “But you only get one strike. Now are you gonna behave so I can take you to see your boy?”

“Truce. Now please, just take me to see him”

He was pleased. “All right. Since you asked so nicely.”

He walked closer and for once, his face softened. “Sorry about locking the door and tying you to the bed and all.” He rested his hands on his hips. “You were in, uh, pretty rough shape when we found you. We had to take precautions. You know, just in case.” He continued. “But you’re safe now. So’s your friend.” He pointed to himself. “I’m Marlon—” then to the boy. “That’s Tennessee. But, uh, call him Tenn for short.” He lowered his head shyly. “He’s the one been taking care of you. He uh, doesn't talk much.”

She nods. “Clementine.”

“Come on. Let’s go see your boy.”

 

* * *

 

Outside, she stared in awe at what lay before her. A school turned into practically a fortress. Other kids her age littered around the grounds.

“So, you've been surviving out there a while, huh?”

“Yeah we've been on the road a long time.”

“Take it you know how to handle yourself?”

“Sure, I do what I can do get by.”

“No matter what?”

She paused.

“Don’t worry about it. We all do what we have to.”

They continued to walk on the path, Clementine following closely behind Marlon. She looked around some more. A boy was carrying firewood. Then Tennessee ran past her to greet a redheaded girl seated on one of the benches. She turned to greet him back, her long hair swaying slightly before standing up to her full tower-like height to affectionately rub his head. He gestured over to Clementine, pointing directly at her while mumbling something. The tall girl stared at her curiously before her face became partially coated with anger upon hearing him. What he said, Clementine couldn't tell but she knew it wasn't good.

Clementine and Marlon exchanged a few more words. She was disappointed to find out she had totally wrecked what possibly could have been the last working car in the world.

“I don’t know what would've happened if we hadn't seen the smoke . . .”

Clementine’s attention shifted from Marlon to a younger boy who just stared at her. Just stared.

“I, uh, appreciate it.”

“All alone with the kid?”

It was getting really hard to focus on conversation when the kid just refused to stop staring. It was getting very awkward. Already awkward actually.

“Uh. . . Hi there?”

His only response? To run past her.

“What’s his problem?”

“You’re just new. We haven’t seen anything like you in... ever.”

“What is this place?”

“You can probably tell it used to be a school. Now it’s whatever we want it to be.”

“And who’s in charge?”

“Well… I am. Probably sounds strange. Kids run by a kid but we do all right for ourselves.”

“No way something like that could last. Not for long.”

“And yet here we are. Saving you and your boy’s life. We must be doing something right. It hasn’t been perfect. There used to be a lot of us, but… you know how it goes.” He stopped and turned.

“But allow me to make it formal: welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. You and your boy it looks like you both fit that description.”

“Anyone tell you you’re pretty nosy, Marlon?”

“Maybe I’m grasping at straws with you. But your boy? Definitely trouble. He’s been a little terror since he arrived.”

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s just say he hasn't been happy without you around.”

They were interrupted by the younger boy yelling from a makeshift watchtower. “Yo! Marlon! We've got walkers on the fence!”

“Shit. I need to take care of this. Knowing Willy, It’s probably two grandma walkers and an angry squirrel. You got bigger fish. The kid’s inside... I think he’s with Louis.”

“Louis?”

“Oh, right. Just listen for the music, you’ll find him.”

She began to walk to another building when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to find the same redhead from earlier looking at her. Though now that she’s caught her, she turned her attention back to Tennessee.

Ignoring it, she went to find AJ.

 

* * *

 

She heard the music the moment she stepped in.

_Follow the music. Check._

It took her awhile but she found the source of the music and walked towards it when another redheaded girl, though her hair much lighter and orange than the other one burst out of the hall angrily. She cussed and called out to Clementine.

Clementine didn't get a chance to answer when she began rambling about how AJ had bitten her. She tried to apologize but the other girl just walked out.

Inside the room she found AJ with another boy playing the piano.

AJ saw her as soon as she walked in. “Clem!”

Finally reuniting, they hug.

“You’re okay!” He gleamed.

Clementine could finally rest easy and she felt the dreading anxiety finally dissipate away. She checked him for whatever injuries he may have gotten and was relieved to find none.  “I was afraid you were…”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not going anywhere not anytime soon.” Remembering the girl, she just met, “AJ, listen to me. That girl out there says you bit her. Is that true?”

He crossed his arms and looked down. “You can’t be doing that, kiddo. These people helped us”

“I didn't mean to. She snuck up on me.”

“Still. No more bites.”

“No more bites.” He nodded.

Suddenly the piano man spoke up. “You’re not dead. That’s good. Watched your kid for you.”

“My name is AJ.”

“Excuse me. I watched AJ for you.”

“Hope he didn't cause you any trouble.”

“He was a bit of a handful. But I got off light compared to what Ruby went through.”

“Sorry. AJ doesn't like people coming up behind him.”

“Don’t ever do it.” AJ said firmly, catching Louis a little off-guard but he quickly regained his smile.

“Loud and clear, little man.” He chuckled. “Thankfully I was here to calm him down with my alluring music.” He played a few keystrokes. “I’m Louis.”

“Clementine.”

“Oh, yeah! Totally forgot. Marlon left your bag in here somewhere.”

Noticing the bag quickly, Clementine replied “Don’t worry, I've got it.” Before moving to pick it up and check that all her things were still there. And they all were. Thankfully.

She took the gun out of the pack and handed it to AJ, the sight of handing a firearm to such a young child startling Louis so much he messes up the last few keys.

“Does he know what that is?”

Both Clementine and AJ seemingly ignore Louis, continuing to talk while he stared on dumbfounded

“Dude. That can’t be a good idea. That thing’s bigger than him. Is it actually loaded?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Good.”

Standing up, Clementine simply says. “Guarantee he’s a better shot than you though.”

“Hey!”

He shook his head. “You guys do your thing, I guess…” He mumbles before going back to play his piano.

“You don’t know any others?”

He thought. “Well there is one. But you’re armed.”

Clementine raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, my darling! Oh, my darling…” He begun to sing and Clementine could swear a nerve must have popped inside her brain. “You are lost and gone forever…”

“Stop. Now.”

But he didn't listen and played one last line. “Dreadful sorry, Clementine.”

“What do you think AJ?”

AJ giggled. “I don’t know. It’s nice. Loud is bad.”

“Not always.”

Louis scooted over his seat to give space to AJ. “Come press this key.”

AJ seemed hesitant and backed away.

“Go ahead, AJ. Press it.” Clementine cooed.

So he did.

He was confused at first. Music being a strange concept to him, he didn't understand but Louis continued to help him. “Now press this one.” He followed. “And this one.” AJ smiled and looked at Louis, pleased at his tune.

“You’re a natural.” Louis complimented.

AJ looked back to Clementine, his face shining. The sight warmed Clementine’s heart. It wasn’t always that she and AJ got to take a break. A pleasant break. And seeing AJ happy and proud of himself did wonders to Clementine’s own happiness. This was good.

Suddenly, Marlon’s booming voice echoed. “Hey! Have you seen Rosie?”

Clementine did not know who Rosie was.

“Nope.” Louis replied.

“Shit. We've got a bit of a situation out there.” Then he noticed Clementine. Clearing his throat, he said “Um, I hate to ask, you just coming to and all, but we could really use a hand. You up for taking a few deadheads?”

Clementine’s face hardened and she nodded. _Pleasant moments just don’t last_ , she thought.

“You, too, Louis. Get your ass in gear.” He commanded, much to Louis’s dismay.

“Fine.” He sighed.

 

* * *

 

Outside, near the gate, the trio arrived with Marlon. The tall long-haired redhead already waiting there, looking outside the gate.

“Rosie! Where the hell is she?” He shouted before turning to Louis. “You give her her weapon back?”

Clementine pulled the knife out.

“Good. We’re gonna need you to put it to use. We've got a hunting party out there trying to get back inside. Need our help to clear the way… Seems to be a few more than usual these last couple days.”

For the first time, the girl spoke. “Not seems, Marlon. Definitely is. A certain car crash happened to attract a whole lot of them, we know who or what to blame. Just saying.” She glared at Clementine the whole time. Whatever Tenn said or whatever Clementine did, this girl did not like her.

“Minnie…”

“I’m just saying, Marlon! There’s no mystery. Let’s not pretend like we don’t know who or what caused this.” She shrugged stiffly.

“Look, I didn't know any of that was gonna happen. Sorry if it’s caused you guys problems.” Clementine spoke up. The other girl’s face softened upon hearing it, a mixture of guilt and shame if Clementine had to say.

Louis was about to diffuse the situation when the girl herself spoke.

“Sorry.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s Minerva, by the way.”

“All right, boys and girls.” Willie called to them, “They’re starting to fill in.”

“Come, let’s go.” Minerva beckoned before opening the gate.

“Be careful out there.” Marlon advised.

Louis sighed in relief, resting a chair leg on his shoulder. “Thought I was gonna have to cut that tension with a super sharp cleaver! Don’t worry about Minnie, she has a bit of a temper but I swear she’s nice once you two get to know each other. I promise.” Clementine nodded and looked at the chair leg.  “Oh this? It’s a chair leg. I call it Chairles.” He grinned before promptly walking away.

Clementine raised an eyebrow, unsure if she wanted to punch Louis or laugh. Maybe she should do both. She shook her head and followed, making sure to close the gate behind her.

“Clem let me help!” AJ called out.

Clementine turned back. “I need you to watch my back. Call out from inside if you see anything. Cool?”

His face soured a little, disappointed. “Okay…”

“See you on the other side.”

Taking out her knife, Clementine was quick to help the others.

 

* * *

 

With the use of traps and her previous experience, Clementine made quick work of the walkers. The others too have done well on their own.

“Looks like they made it back in one piece. C’mon, we’ll meet ‘em halfway.” Marlon alerted.

They both made a mad dash to the others, taking care of any walkers on the way.

Finally regrouping with the others, Minerva was the first to speak. “Great. Let’s get out of here, there’s just too many, we’re not gonna be able to hold them off much longer.”

The only girl from the hunting party spoke. “No kidding. Where’d all these walkers come from?” Her hair was colored a pale dark red and slicked back nicely.

Minerva pointed to Clementine in reply.

_Do all the girls in the school just have red hair?_

Brody opened her mouth, probably to ask but Marlon waved her off. “We can talk when we’re back inside the gates. Keep an eye out for stragglers.”

They began grouping towards the school and Clementine found herself walking side-by-side with Minerva. They looked on at each other, both looking away before it got too awkward.

“You’re good. At this whole killing walkers thing I mean.” Minerva said, seemingly a little embarrassed to admit it.

“Thanks.”

Minerva cleared her throat. “Let’s go clear them out, can’t have them attracting even more back to the school.” She says before running ahead.

 

* * *

 

Finishing off a downed walker, Clementine saw one of the guys from the hunting party picking up a used arrow, unaware of another walker sneaking up on him. It wasn’t long until he was grabbed.

Squirming in it’s grasp, he struggled but Clementine was quick to help him before getting attacked by another walker.

Now struggling herself, she was saved when a dog suddenly jumped on the walker and began mauling it. After it was finished, it bit off the head of another walker.

Suddenly remembering what happened the last time she met a dog, Clementine was in a defensive stance, holding her knife out to the dog. She trembled slightly, her breathing a little bit more labored as she backed away.

“Good girl!” Marlon came and started petting it, soothing it with more words. “Hey, I see you and Rosie are making friends.”

“Had a bad experience with a dog once.”

He didn't seem bothered. “Well, Rosie here can help you get over it. She’s as cuddly as they come.” Noticing the blood covering almost Rosie’s entire muzzle, he quickly added “Except when she’s mauling walkers, that is.” Rosie barked, seemingly in agreement.

“That walker came out of nowhere.” The guy Clementine had saved said.

“All right, fun’s over. Let’s get inside—I’m fuckin’ starving.” Marlon commanded.

“You’re not the only one.” Clementine added, but it was more to herself.

“How’d it go out there?” Marlon asked the guy.

“How do you think it went?”

“Be nice, Aasim.” The other redhaired girl warned him firmly.

“The safe zone’s nearly dry—I could barely find enough for tonight. We’re gonna have to scout out further if we want food for the winter.”

Marlon looked like he wanted to ignore Aasim, taking him a while to answer. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Aasim moved in front of Marlon. “Bullshit, we should talk about this right now—”

“I said later, dammit.” Marlon didn't hesitate to shrug him off his path with his shoulder. Aasim simply looked on firmly, unable to say anything more.

“Still standing I see.” Louis jested from beside Clementine before turning to Minerva. “I’d call that a B-plus performance there, Minnie. Less angry and more finesse. Alright?”

“Keep talking and you might get into an—” She swung her axe over her shoulder. “AXE-cident.” She threatened with the straightest face she could muster. Though the danger of the threat failed to stick when Minerva let out a light chuckle.

“Jesus Minnie. B-minus, then. Now, Clem here? That was a solid A. A-plus even.” He nudged Minerva. Clementine noticed that Minerva was a full inch taller than Louis. _He should be careful._ Minerva only glared at him harder.

“Don’t be jealous Minnie. Be better.” He pushed.

 When Minerva didn't answer, Clementine decided to fill the empty silence. “You were good too, Minerva. You kicked ass.” Louis and Minerva both turned to her. Minerva didn't seem to expect it and Clementine could swear her face had turned a few shades redder before she looked away.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t feed her ego, Clementine. You’ll be making a very big mistake.”

“Shut up Louis, you’re one to talk. You’re just mad she didn't feed yours instead.” She snickered slightly.

In the comfortable silence, the three of them walked back to the school.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Clementine come back, AJ ran straight ahead to her, grabbing her wrist. “They’re pretty good… with the monsters.” He smiled.

Marlon casually walked up to them, placing a hand on AJ’s shoulder. “C’mon, y’all, food’s nearly—" Unfortunately for him, he unknowingly startled AJ who instinctively elbowed him on the groin. Marlon groaned and bent over in pain, sucking in air through his teeth. “Shit” He barely breathed out.

“I’m so sorry about that. It happens sometimes.”

“He’s a jumpy little guy.” He said, voice shaking.

“You… gonna be okay?” Clementine didn't know what that felt like but it definitely made her internally wince in pain for him. Marlon replied by managing to lift himself back up, nodding.

“Look, he can’t go around punching people in the… you know… and expect ‘em to eat at the same table.” He glanced over to AJ who was now watching the outside from the gates. AJ happened to turn as well but immediately turned back when he saw Marlon.

“I’ll talk to him.”

Parting ways, Clementine went over to AJ.

“Hey.” She called out. “What are you looking at?”

“What’s that bird doing?” He said, looking at a bird that was picking on the remains of a walker. “That’s gross. He needs to stop.”

Clementine decided to focus on the more pressing matters. “So, we should talk about what just happened.”

“It was an accident.” He reasoned.

“I know.” She looked down. She really did. She understood AJ. But she also knew that they needed to play nice while the others are still beginning to accept them. For all she knew, maybe they’ll end up throwing them out. Clementine hoped that wouldn't happen. It was good for both her and AJ to have someplace they could maybe even call home. AJ would have friends he could interact with other than Clementine, all while Clementine didn't have to constantly worry over his safety. Definitely good for both of them.

A silence took hold for a few seconds. But AJ finally spoke up. “I didn't mean to hit him.” He said. “I didn't know that it was Marvin.”

She smiled. “Marlon.”

A little embarrassed, he turned away. “Right.”

“AJ, I’m sure they’ll forgive you. But we should go talk to them.”

“But. . . but I don’t think they like me.”

Clementine went on her knee to match AJ’s height. “Hmm. If they don’t, let’s go show them how wrong they are.”

“I think I’ll stay here.” He looked away guiltily. “With the bird.”

She sighed. “AJ, listen.” She told him, “We haven’t eaten for days. The car is gone. All that’s outside these walls are walkers. Do you really want to go back out there?” She continued.

“No!”

“So we should apologize to Marlon.”

“Right now?”

“Well, we can work up to it. Let’s talk to the other kids first.”

 

* * *

 

Before they talked to Marlon, AJ and Clementine met the rest of the crew. AJ managed to apologize to Ruby, who accepted it and even hung out with AJ for a while. They had a few words with Aasim and AJ managed to make Mitch, the other guy in the hunting party and Willy, the boy who stared at Clementine earlier, laugh. While they waited for the food to be prepared, Louis introduced the two to Omar, the chef of the school. Clementine thought they were all an interesting bunch.

And finally, with Marlon who was with the girl in the hunting party. They had a nice chat with the pair. Marlon had also forgiven AJ. And the girl whose name was Brody even complimented AJ. Eventually, Marlon let Clementine know that they were both free to explore the school and wait around while the food still cooked. He even joked about how they’d all starve to death before Omar could even finish cooking.

Bidding goodbye, Clementine was going to start waiting on the bench when she noticed Minerva leaning against the wall. Way past her was what seemed to be a graveyard and Tennessee who was holding flowers. Not thinking much of it, Clementine began to walk to her while beckoning AJ to come.

“Hey.”

“Hey you too.” Minerva half-whispered.

Having the chance to finally face the taller girl in much closer quarters, she noticed things she hadn't noticed before. The way that freckles littered her entire face and the small scar that cut through her left eyebrow. Even the way Minerva spoke, Clementine noticed. It was low. It was as if everything she said came out a whisper. Even if it wasn't. That combined with the raspiness, her voice had that certain distinction to it.

Clementine wondered if she had piercings on her ears, she thought she caught a glimpse of it earlier. Though her unruly long red hair covered both her ears and even quite a bit of the right side of her face. She could swear that Minerva’s loose untied hair might get her trouble into one day as Clementine remembered Lee’s last words to her. _Keep that hair short, sweet pea._ She grimaced at the memory.

“Weirdo.” Minerva mumbled, looking confused at Clementine’s sudden spacing-out.

Clementine was pushed from her train of thoughts. Thankfully.

Realizing she startled Clementine, Minerva seemed a little embarrassed. “Sorry. Again, by the way.” She crossed her arms and suddenly, the ground seems all the more interesting to her, playing with the dirt ground with her boot.

Now it was Clementine’s turn to be confused. “Um. For what exactly?”

“For the whole blaming you thing earlier. I didn't really mean anything by it. . . I know it wasn't your fault—”, she stumbles on her own words, “—I mean it kind of is but it’s not like—You didn't—Wow, I’m really not good at this.” She sighs before finally being able to look at Clementine in the eye. “I was just saying things because I was mad. I get dumb like that. But I want you to know, I didn't mean it. . .”

“Minerva. It’s okay. I’d have been mad too if some random stranger led danger to us. Accident or not. Survival is important, and I understand.” Clementine smiled understandingly, which Minerva returned.

“Thanks. But it’s not just about that either. . . I heard from Tenn that you pulled a knife on him. Is that true?” Her softness was quickly replaced with a stern no-joke tone, her smile had disappeared as well, a frown taking place instead.

Clementine backpedaled a little bit in her mind. Minerva was too quick in changing the mood.  “Um, Yeah.” Minerva’s frown grew deeper. “I’m sorry. I didn't exactly know where I was or AJ. It was sort of a precaution and instinct. That was before I got introduced to any of you.”

Clementine internally breathed a sigh of relief when Minerva’s face finally softened again. “It’s fine. I get it. Must be from all that surviving in the wild huh? Well try not to scare or even try to hurt my brother again. I’m going to chop your head clean off your shoulders if you do, alright?” Again, her threat lost it’s credibility when Minerva matched it with a smile and the atmosphere between them finally lightened up. If anything, Clementine would say that she was a decent company to have now that they've put their differences aside. It was good to make a new friend after so long.

“Tennessee is your brother?”

“If the whole we don’t look anything alike confuses you. . . step-brother. But he is every bit my brother to me, blood-related or not.”

“Never doubted your bond. Was just curious.”

Minerva seemed satisfied by her answer. “Anyway, you’d understand why I’d be so protective of him don’t you? You've got your own little brother to take care of.” She smiled, nodding to AJ.

“He’s not actually my brother. Honestly more of a son if I had to say. But yeah I get what you mean.”

“Oh. Now that I think about it, you don’t look related. Sorry. Just assumed. Guess now we’re even.” She paused. Suddenly, she smirks. “Still, pretty young to have a kid though. Who’s the father? Must be one hell of a guy to make AJ take all his genes and none from yours.” Clementine’s eyebrows dropped a few degrees while Minerva’s smile turned into a shit-eating grin.

“I did not--!”

“Minnie?” Tenn called out, now facing them.

Clementine continued to glare so Minerva had to mumble a quick apology. Though her laughing probably didn't help her case. “Come on I’m just kidding. I know.” She tells Clementine before turning to Tenn. “Yeah, I’m coming Tenn. Hey you want to come too? It’s just paying respects. To the fallen, I guess.” Suddenly her face turned back into a frown though this time not one of anger, but of sorrow.

“It might not be our place but. . . Don’t mind if we do?”

“Hah. Yeah it’s alright.”

Together, they went over to Tennessee to the graves with AJ tagging along closely behind.

“So, who’s buried here?” Clementine asked.

“Nobody, actually. Violet and Sophie." She looked over to Tenn. "Our sister", she continued. "We lost them about a year ago. We usually don't have the bodies of our dead so we just buried their belongings. They were no exception.” Minerva replied.

AJ watched as Tennessee gently placed the flowers on the graves. “Here you go buddy.” Minerva said as she handed AJ a bouquet of flowers. AJ crouched beside Tennessee to place his own bouquet next to his.

“Thank you.” He turned to AJ. He looked a little scared when he saw Clementine though, but Minerva was quick to tap his shoulder and whisper something in his ear which appeared to calm him. He smiled at Clementine. Both Clementine and Minerva exchange knowing smiles.

“Hey, Clem! AJ! Stew’s done!” Louis’s loud voice could be heard echoing. “Where’d you guys go!?” He called out.

“Finally. That’s our cue to eat.” Minerva said.

“Yay! I’m starving.” AJ said.

“Let’s go fix that then!” She replied, patting AJ.

The sight put a smile to Clementine’s face.

 

* * *

 

 After their first hot meal in a long time, the other kids decided to play some card games before bed. Louis called over Minerva who sat in a different table with her brother to play as well. Altogether, it was Louis, Clementine, Marlon and Minerva playing as the others were uninterested, Brody saying “Oh god, goodnight.” the moment Louis held up the deck of cards. AJ, on the other hand, went over to Tenn.

“What’s the game tonight, Lou?” Marlon asked as he casually took everyone’s bowls, stacking them together to prepare for the cleanup.

“War. The oldest game around. A game played by man and beast alike. The only game there is.” He said, shuffling the cards in suspense.

Getting her game face on. Clementine was ready to kick some ass. “Get ready, losers. Because it’s time for you all to lose.” earning herself a few cheers from the others.

“Ohhhh, shit! I like that!” Louis cheered

“Bold talk.” Marlon dared.

“Uh-uh, true talk.”

Shoving the bowls away from herself, Minerva snickered. “You’re about to eat those words, Clementine. Listen to the rules first alright? It’s easy. Everyone gets a stack of cards, each of us flips one. Get the highest card and you win. Lowest card and you lose.”

“Just for today since we've got Clem, we’re changing the rules! Winner gets to ask Clem a question. None of that lowest card thing of the past.”

Clementine looked at him.

“What? I want to get to know you. We all do.”

“And what if I win?”

“Then you get to ask us one. It’s only fair.”

“Now, Louis. If you would?” Marlon said, initiating the game.

They all flip a card.

Minerva won the first round.

“Aha! Told you Clementine. Prepare yourself.”

Minerva seemed to be deep in thought, hesitant to ask her question. They all waited but Minerva only scratched her neck. “Actually uh—never mind.”

“Come on. I thought you were going to make me eat my words? Spit it out.”

Finally, she caved in. “So, like. . . uh, did you ever like—Um, ever had someone?”

“Had someone?”

“You know. . . Like a boyfriend?” She paused as Clementine still processed the question. “Or. . . maybe a girlfriend?” Clementine didn’t see it but she could practically feel Minerva fiddling with her fingers under the table. She’d never thought about it before, so Minerva was right. She did make her eat her own words because she didn’t know what to say. Feelings just seemed such a distant concept in the post-apocalyptic world they lived in. Because people were taken from you sooner than you can even think about it.

Feeling the awkward air rise, Louis butted in quickly. “Hey! If it’s a girlfriend. We don’t judge here! Love is blind as they say! Right Minerva?”

“Right.” She looked away shyly. Both Marlon and Louis snickered. Marlon failing an attempt to discreetly elbow Minerva. Clementine could feel the embarrassment radiating from Minerva as she starting closing herself with her arms stiffly. _Radiated so much I can feel it second-hand,_ she thought.

“But I would still like to know if you did have a boyfriend. I mean if you’d like to make it fair, you can ask me if I had a girlfriend.” He joked. “I haven’t, by the way.”

“Not surprising.” Minerva managed to mumble.

“That stuff is for suckers, just causes trouble.” Clementine finally answered. It felt like the right one. For now, at least. If she started thinking about it, it would truly become trouble. Getting attached to people. Finding it harder to let go. It was gonna be hard. She’d let go multiple times of people she loved before. And it never ever got easier.

“Amen.” agreed Marlon.

“Yeah, but the best kind of trouble, right?” Louis pressed on but Clementine drew a new card to shrug him off. And it worked.

The group continued to play for a few more rounds before Louis asked Clementine a question too personal. _Ever had to kill someone you love?_ Clementine winced as she answered yes before immediately excusing herself from the game. Both Minerva and Marlon glared at Louis for it.

“You wanted me to ask!”

Clementine went to pick up AJ. Minerva quickly joined in with them. “Tiring long day, huh?

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“Sorry about Louis. You know he didn't mean any harm. He’s an idiot but—you know. A good idiot. Maybe insensitive idiot. But good.”

Clementine nodded as she guided them back into the dorms, opening the door for them. “You guys get some sleep, alright? You guys deserve it.”

Stepping inside, Clementine said “Thanks Minerva.”

She smiled. “Minnie. Just call me Minnie. And hey, before I forget, come find Marlon tomorrow. He’s been thinking about letting you guys stay long-term.”

“We can stay?” AJ asked excitedly.

“You’ll have to talk to Marlon first but you know what I think? Big fat chance that you can.” She bent down to pinch his cheek. Surprisingly, to Clementine mostly, AJ wasn't put off by the gesture and instead started giggling before playfully shoving Minerva’s hand away. “That hurts!” and running off to their room. Clementine and Minerva exchange a glance before going their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is a big dumb gay and another big sister figure for AJ considering she has a little brother she cares for already.
> 
> I like to imagine that the Minerva from before is a weird combo of Violet + Louis personalities! I'm thinking she had that rowdy Louis personality going on but became hardened after she lost Violet and Sophie.
> 
> Sorry if the first parts were pretty much just copy-paste of what happened. But hey! It's a rewrite. There'll be more differences I'll put in soon! I just didn't know or have any reason to change them. Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Done Running - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Minerva dialogue. Because this fanfic lives for that.

Clementine and AJ had been well set up and comfortable in their new room. AJ even found a box of art supplies and he had been going at it for the last few hours or so. Suddenly, Minerva barged into the room. “Oh.”

Feeling like they've gotten close enough for jokes, Clementine decides to crack one. “It hasn't even been that long. Miss us already, Minnie?”.  When Minerva’s eyes widened and she looked dumbfounded, Clementine almost regretted it but then her cheeks turned almost as red as her hair.

“N-No it wasn't like that. . .”

“I know. I was kidding.”

“I knew that. Too.” But the shade of red tint still has not faded from her cheeks.

“So... What do you need?”

She turned away, “Uhm, I didn't know Marlon set you up in this room. I just wanted to get something.” She walked over to the closet. “It was in here somewhere—” She turns to see AJ with the box. “Oh. It’s that, the box. It belonged to my sister, Sophie.”

Clementine looked at her curiously.

“Tenn wanted some more art supplies so I figured I could maybe salvage some of what Sophie left.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry. We didn't know.”

“It’s fine. It was just sitting here for the past year without anyone touching it. I’m glad it got some use. The room too. And uh—if AJ wants to keep using it, it’s fine. I can probably find some more for Tenn.”

Clementine knew how much Minerva cared for her brother so didn't miss it when Minerva waited patiently for AJ’s answer with a hesitant look. So, she decided for AJ who only looked at her. “You should probably give the box back. It doesn't belong to us.” AJ sat back a little slumped but nodded.

Minerva lit up. “Thanks, little guy. Tenn wanted it since it was one of the last few things we still had of Sophie’s. The rest were. . . you know. Buried. I guess he just wanted to feel like he’s still drawing with Sophie since they used to. . .” She frowned and nodded her head.

“It’s okay.” AJ said.

“You can finish your drawing though. I can wait, and I’m sure Tenn can too. And I wouldn't worry about it too much, yeah? I’m sure my brother would let you borrow some if you just asked.” She smiled at him. She looked a little proud too when Clementine smiled at her as well. “Oh. That looks cozy. I see you’re settling in.” She said as she looked around the room.

 “Yeah. . . is that okay?”

“Of course. It’s fine. It’s good that it’s getting some use. . .” Minerva walked over near to the bunk beds, looking around the walls. “It brings back a lot of memories. I used to. . . live in this room actually. Soph always had these wonderful paintings just hanging around the room. It was so vibrant. Full of color. It was nice.” She smiled to herself, remembering the memories of what used to be before a frown quickly replaced it.

Clementine hated that. Every time Minerva would smile or light up, a frown would immediately take over her face. And it would last much longer than the smile would have been. . . Just a split second. Clementine wondered what she too may have experienced and went through just to survive this new world that never seems to stop taking more and more away from them.

It was a while of deliberate thought but eventually Minerva spoke up again. “Tenn and Brody took down the paintings eventually. It was too much memories.” She looked at the walls, as if she still imagined the paintings were there. “It’s weird. How this room was sort of a visual representation of just—well, everything.” Clementine looked on curiously, now leaning against the opposite bunk bed. “Before all this shit went down. . . It was all cool you know? Vibrant. Colorful. I mean—” She laughs, “Not really. It was already a shithole before it really became like a… like a big motherfucking SHITHOLE, you know? I mean you don’t but I—Sorry I’m mumbling again, it’s just that at least… at least people didn't die.” She sighed but Clementine nodded understandingly. “But then they removed the paintings. Then the room became what it really was. Dark. Beat-up. And colorless, just like our world today.” She turned, holding unto one of the ladder rungs. She looked so much in pain. As if her holding the rung was her trying desperately not to fall. Clementine felt that pain.

“Did you want them to take it down?”

“No.” She refused to look at Clementine, and before Clementine could ask, Minerva replied. “But I didn't stop them. . . It felt like letting go. But now I regret letting go.”

Clementine walked over to Minerva and placed a hand on her back, a hug seemed too personal for now while they still barely knew each other, but she wanted to give her some sort of comfort nonetheless. She knew she’d wanted someone to do the same if that was her in Minerva’s position. _I get it_. She wanted to say. The numerous times she’d needed to let go as well and did. And regretted it not a second later. _Because I wished I never had to let go in the first place._ But she knew too, that the comfortable silence would do.

“Thanks. . . I shouldn't have brought this up. Now I’m just being a downer.” She sighed. “I just miss my sister. She’d always try to get me and Tenn to join her with all her art stuff. I mean obviously she succeeded with Tenn. He’s quite the artist now.” She laughed. “I never got the hang of it though. The pictures I drew were never as good as theirs. So, I was usually just singing and playing my guitar whenever they drew. Soph used to tell me that I might not have been as good as her in art, but she’d never get as good as me in music. Hell! I remember when I tried to teach her the guitar and she hurt her finger trying to strum the guitar like a dumb-ass! Her voice? Cracked at every chance it got! Me and Violet would laugh at her… then she’d throw her bottles of paint at us! And then… And then…” She looked like she wanted to cry so bad. But then she composed herself. As if talking about it didn't bring out any feelings in her at all. “Violet would laugh and flip her the bird.” She whispered.

Clementine began rubbing circles on her back, hoping to soothe her pain.

“It was always fun being with them. Everyday was a laugh. Made you forget you were in an apocalypse where any second, anyone could die. Sophie would help bring up the mood. She was worse than Louis.” She laughed. “And Violet. . . uh—she was sweet. Really sweet. Warm. She was always there for me. Made me forget. We were close and she. . . she was too good for me.” She frowned, closed her eyes, and tried her best to shrug off Clementine as gently as possible.  “That was a long time ago. It’s fine now. I’m fine.”

_Liar. Your face tells the story your words don’t._

“It might be insensitive to ask this now but, what exactly happened to them? Sophie and Violet?”

“The one time they left the safe zone to scavenge with Marlon and Brody.” Clementine couldn't be sure but when she said their names, Minerva scowled and it was almost like her voice dripped with venom. “That’s when they never made it back.”

“Hey, Clem. I’m an artist now.” AJ called out, oblivious to the conversation that's happening.

Minerva and Clementine nodded to each other. It was time for her to go. And Clementine wished she hadn't. Not when she was going to leave on a sour note.

“Not bad, kiddo.” Clementine said.

Looking over AJ’s shoulder, Minerva observed his drawing. “Not bad? It’s good! Tenn would be happy to have a new drawing buddy.” She ruffled his hair. AJ giggled. Clementine wonders how Minerva got AJ to warm up to her so fast. _Must be that older sister vibe._

“What happened to his last one?”

“Um.” Minerva fumbled.

_Damn it AJ._

“It was Sophie.”

“Oh.”

“Uh—I should go now.” She closed the box and grabbed it by the handle. “Thanks for the box, AJ. Tenn will appreciate it. Feel free to come over to him any time.” She went to the door and opened it. “See you soon, Clem.”

“See you soon.”

Then she finally left.

 

* * *

 

 

Having had to cave in to AJ wanting to sleep on the floor, Clementine made sure to check he was okay. But with him bouncing around, he was definitely okay.

“He’s gonna let us stay, right?” AJ asked.

“I guess we’re gonna find out. Let’s find his office.”

“I know where it is. I’ll show you.”

Along the way, AJ got distracted, having found Tenn. After a minor argument with the toys Tenn was playing with, Clementine managed to dissolve an impending fight and Tenn agreed to find Marlon for them.

While looking around the room, AJ found a picture.

“Hey what’d you find?” Clementine asked.

“It’s a picture. Of Marlon and Louis.” He held it, looking at the two young boys in the picture. “They’re so little.”

“Wow. They've known each other a long time, huh.”

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Clementine waited for something, anything to come through as she looked at it. It only started creaking open more. “Marlon?”

Out of nowhere, a dog burst open the door, kicking it open with it’s front legs. _Rosie._

Clementine gasped. Rosie growled at her and drew closer. “Stay back. . .” She felt herself breathe faster, her body quivering slightly as she covered AJ with an arm and backed away slowly.

“Whoa, what the hell’s going—” Marlon walked in just in time. “Hey, hey it’s okay girl. Shh.” He patted Rosie’s head, calming her down. He looked at Clementine. “You said dogs brought back bad memories. I’m sorry, I didn't realize you were so scared of them.” Rosie whined. “But I swear Rosie is not as frightening as she seems.” He whistled, clenching his hand over Rosie’s head. “Sit, girl.” Rosie sat. “See? She’s harmless. She just needs to get to know you, is all.” But Clementine’s low but heavy breathing did not stop. “Here. I’ll show you.” He reached his hand out to her. “Do you trust me?” Rosie snarled. “Rosie, shh.” He cooed. “Sorry. I promise, she’s not gonna bite.”

That did not calm Clementine’s nerves one bit, but she found herself reaching out to Marlon’s hand. “Okay. I guess.” Rosie tilted her head curiously.

“Get down on her level. Let her get your scent.” He took Clementine’s hand, drawing it close to Rosie who started sniffing Clementine, and even giving her hand a lick. “There you go. Now, whistle and tell her to lie down.”

She whistled and pointed to the bed. “Lie down, Rosie.” Obediently, Rosie hopped on to the bed and laid herself down.

“See? Not so hard.”

“Yeah. That was. . . pretty cool.” She was hesitant. But she could see Rosie was different from Sam, the dog who bit her so long ago. She felt herself warming up to dogs now. _Not all of them are bad,_ she thought.

“And now Rosie will recognize you. She’s really well-trained.”

Clementine didn't doubt him.

“She was the Headmaster’s dog, back when this place was still functional.” Clementine turned to him. “But when the world went to shit, he bailed.” He looked over to a portrait of an older man, there were mockeries vandalizing it. “All the other adults did. Left us behind to fend for ourselves.”

“Wow. What a dick.”

“Understatement of the century.” He paused. “Now it’s just us kids left. And I’d like it if you and AJ were a part of that.” AJ went closer, unable to contain the growing smile on his face. “Both of you are plenty capable, and we need that.” He went behind the table. “Here.” He turned over a map to Clementine. “We are starting to run short. It’s getting harder and harder to feed everyone in this school.”

Clementine inspected the map. Marlon let Clementine know all that she needed around the school. A now-unused Greenhouse, a Trap area that Louis built traps for catching game and the Old Shack right along the river where they fished.

She thought the school was secure, with the vast forests hiding it within, with only a single road leading to the school. Marlon said he had also taken off the signs that lead people to the school.

“One more thing. . . see these red lines?” He pointed over on the map. The red lines surrounded the entire area around the school pretty closely.

“Yeah.”

“So, everything inside is the safe zone. It’s been getting smaller over the years, and food’s become more scarce.” He waved around it.

“So why not go outside it?”

Marlon’s eyes shot open, as if thinking about the idea itself was blasphemy. “We can’t.” He frowned. “Whenever someone goes outside the safe zone, bad shit happens. People die or disappear.” He cleared his throat. Clementine could only wonder if he was referencing Sophie and Violet. “I just. . . I could really use the help, Clementine. Taking care of these kids, it’s not easy. I’m worried that if I don’t figure something out.” His voice started trembling. “If I don’t fix our food situation. . .”  He looked down solemnly. "I can’t lose anyone else.” He whispered.

She felt like she was talking to Minerva again. _Just how much have these kids gone through?_

“We've already lost so much. Friends, siblings. . .” He continues, “I—I can’t let another kid die. It could break us.”

“We’re not gonna let that happen. I promise.” Clementine says.

He breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Clementine. I appreciate that. I really do.” He finally smiles. “Everyone’s counting on me to step up. Be the leader they need me to be.” He looked hesitant. “I really want to be that for them. You and AJ are two more mouths to feed.” AJ looked down. Clementine rested a hand on his back. “But maybe you can help me feed the rest.” AJ and Clementine looked at each other.

“So, what do you need from us?”

Marlon straightened up. He took on his leader guise. He pointed to the forest labeled Hunting Grounds “Louis and Aasim are heading to the hunting grounds, looking for rabbits.” He paused. “Well, Aasim will, anyway. Louis. . . uh—I just hope he shows up, if I’m really being honest.” Then he pointed to the Old Shack. “Minerva and Brody are going up river to do some spear fishing.” He faces Clementine. “Hopefully those two get along long enough to get some work done.” She remembered last night. How Minerva practically growled Brody and Marlon’s names.

“Are they not on good terms?”

“Used to be. But it’s probably better you ask Brody that.” He said, shrugging. “Both teams could use some extra hands.”

A part of Clementine wanted to continue the conversation with Minerva from last night. That and Brody was already with her, she could ask right then and there. She was curious after all. _Two birds with one stone._ She didn't have much of a reason to be butting into Minerva’s business so much, but she’s been so nice to her and AJ so far. _Ignoring the whole aggressive first impression of course,_ and Clementine could argue that Minerva would be her closest friend in the school, if you could consider ‘having the most friendly conversation with out of everyone else’ as closest friend. She wanted to find out more. And help. That, of course. “We’re gonna go fishing.” She perked up at AJ.

“Okay.” He said, looking happy to help.

“Take this.” Marlon handed the map to Clementine. “I don’t want you getting’ lost.”

“Thanks.”

“We need all hands on deck if we’re going to find any more food.” He walked over to her. “Just remember to stay in the safe zone. We need you to come back home in one piece.”

“So that means we can stay?”

“What, did you think I was gonna throw you out?”

He shrugged and looked down. “. . . Maybe.”

“Well, as long as we got enough to eat, you’re both welcome here.”

Clementine and AJ looked over to each other, happy that they finally had a place they could call home.

“Go get ‘em, AJ.” He said, raising his hand. AJ returned the high-five.

“All right. Let’s get going.” Clementine said.

“See you around.”

Clementine nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Clementine and AJ found Brody and Minerva outside and it wasn't long until they were all on the road, en route to the old shack.

“You know, I’ve been thinkin’. . .” Brody perked up. “I wish we could all go on a road trip together.”

“Road trip? That’s stupid. There’s like a million scenarios where we just get in trouble. Just stay within the safe zone.” Minerva replied.

Brody looked discouraged. “Hey we can dream, Minnie.”

“Minerva.” She said bluntly. Brody looked back at her.

 There was a long pause. Clementine began to fully realize how badly strained their relationship must be. Brody looked so disheartened hearing Minerva say that. She didn't even look like she expected it, she just turned away and frowned.

Finally reaching the shack, Brody perked up again and walked towards a car by the shack. “I wish this old rust bucket was still working. We could just jump in and start driving.” She placed her hand on the pickup truck. “We could take turns sitting in the back—it’d be like driving one of those cars with the top that goes down!” She smiled to herself. “Clementine could totally drive for us.”

“We’ll run out of gas eventually. That, if Clementine doesn't crash the car first.” Minerva said.

“Hey!”

“Oh god, you’re totally right. But still! It’s fun to imagine, isn't it?”

“Not really.” Minerva turned away.

“Well. . . Where would you go, Clem? If you could drive anywhere you wanted?” She asked. “If gas wasn't an issue.” She added.

“I’d drive down to the coastline. Maybe park on the beach and go swimming.”

“That’d be an absolute dream.” Brody closed her eyes. “You could spend every day in the sun. . .” She paused. “I’ve lived here my entire life. Heck, I’d say I know every inch of these woods. I’d kind of like to un-know it.” She frowned.

“You can start dreaming and start starving or start doing shit and start eating. Take your pick Brody.” Minerva crossed her arms.

“Uh—yeah, I guess we should get to work on those fish.” Brody walked towards the shack. “We got spears inside the shack. C’mon.”

“Grab a spear for me too Clem. I’ll stay out here.”

Clementine nodded.

Inside the shack, Brody started looking around. “Where are those spears?” Clementine looked around too. It was a little run-down but she guessed that it didn't matter too much since it was just for storage. AJ went further inside the shack. Clementine was about to ask Brody about her situation with Minerva when Brody suddenly spoke first.

“Hey. . . about Minnie. . . Or Minerva I guess.” She sighed. “I’m sorry that you had to see that. I’m sure she’s been nice to you. Wish I could say she has been to me though. It’s my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was there when those walkers killed Sophie and Violet. They were really close with Minerva and . . . I think she blames me for what happened to them.” She looked down. “I mean, how do you even apologize for something that fucked up? I don’t know. Maybe I deserve it.”

“You should talk to her about it. I’m sure she’ll listen.”

“Yeah, right.” She scoffed. “I tried. I have. It just never seems like the right time.” She leans on the table in the middle of the room. “We all used to be friends. Guess I just kinda miss that.” Then she looked up at Clementine. “But when you showed up. . . I don’t know, I just haven’t seen her warm up to someone in a long time. She’s usually just with her brother or Louis. Tenn, I mean, he’s young and got his own world. I can’t see Minerva talking to him about anything. And Louis? I don’t think Minerva would tell him anything either. They hang out, sure but like, serious talk? Can’t imagine it.”

There was a short silence, until Clementine noticed the spears right near the door. She noticed it too when Clementine did. Brody looked surprised, not believing she missed it so easily and sighed before walking over to it. “Do you. . . I mean, I’d hate to ask this of you. But do you think you could talk to her? See how she feels? About me? It’s just been eating me up inside. She used to be like really nice and chill, but now she’s like a war freak. She changed a lot and now I’m just scared she’ll lash out or something.”

“Sure thing, Brody. I can talk to her.”

Finally, Brody’s face bloomed. “Really? That’s great!” She beamed. “Thanks, Clementine.” She moved to grab all spears. “I’m gonna go check our fish traps downstream.”

The door abruptly began shaking and banging. “Hey! Seriously! What’s taking you two so long!?”

“See?” Brody turned to Clementine. “I’ll take these to Minerva instead. There should be some extras lying around.” Brody opened the door and left. Before it closed, Clementine could faintly see Minerva scowling at Brody as she took the spear being given to her.

Clementine searched the shack for more spears, it was pretty crowded and messy. Gardening supplies, boxes of stuff were all lying around under and on the shelves. AJ was sat on a bed, looking at something. “Hey you. Whatcha looking at?”

“V plus M?”

That’s when she saw it. A crude heart drawn around some initials. _V + M_.

“Violet and Minerva…?” _Is that what she meant by close?_

“What’s that mean?”

“It means that—” No. She knew better. _Don’t assume._ _At least hear it from her yourself first._ “That. . . they were really good friends.”

“Like me and you are really good friends?”

“Not exactly.”

AJ seemed confused but Clementine went back to finding the spear. She found it not far from where AJ was sitting and quickly grabbed it. “Cool.” AJ stood up.

“Ready to get some fish?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the rivers, Clementine found Minerva already fishing. She attempts to catch a fish but misses. “Damn it.” She growled.

The two approached her slowly. She didn't look too happy. A little pissed even, and she could tell it wasn't even because of the fish. “Can I join you?”

Minerva’s face softened. “Huh? Oh. Yeah. Of course. Sure.” Backing away from the river slowly, she points over to the fish. “Hey, check them out.”

“They’re swimming against the current.” Clementine said.

“Yup. Guess they don’t realize it makes them easier targets. But hey, more for us. Not gonna complain.”

“I wanna try.” AJ said excitedly.

Clementine gave her spear to him and he quickly ran away to a different part of the river. She picked up a nearby spear to use instead. Minerva looked over to him, concerned. “Did you make sure to teach him not to run with a sharp object in hand? Because I can see you haven’t and now, I can’t get violent thoughts of a poor child accidentally impaling himself on a spear.” She glared.

“Uh—he’ll be fine.” _Great. Thanks for putting the same thoughts on my head, Minnie._

“If you say so.” She grumbled. “Go ahead and try. They’re not running.”

“Because they’re swimming?” Clementine prepared her spear, waiting for fish to catch.

She stopped fishing to look at Clementine dumbfoundedly. _Really?_ Her face practically screamed. “Loosen up, Minnie.” She giggled before swiftly bringing down her spear, managing to catch a fish.

“Maybe I would have if it you gave me the spear like I told you and not Brody—Urghh!” She stabbed her spear, missing the fish again. “Fuck!” She screamed at herself.

“Minerva.”

“Fuck. I know. I know. I’m just—” She sighs. “I’ve been terrible, haven’t I?” She grabbed at her hair, trying her best to fix the long unruly locks.

“I’m glad you realized that just now.”

Minerva glared but like always, her face softened. _She never stays mad._ “Don’t be smart with me. I get it. I’m an idiot.”

“Again.” Clementine took another stab, managing to get another fish in a row.

“Again.” Minerva replied as she took another try at the swimming fish. _She caught it._ After a while, Minerva broke the silence that slowly crept up on them. “Hey, about last night. I’m sorry. I promise I’m not usually that emotional.”

“That’s not convincing when you just came out of a temper tantrum.”

“Angry. Not emotional.” She frowned.

“Isn't anger an emotion?”

“Good point. But I hate your guts. Like fuckin’ hate them.” She stabs, grabbing another fish.

“If you say so, Minnie.”

“I didn't mean tha—”

“I know, Minnie. I know.” A long pause drew between them. They caught fish in silence, Minerva managing to get into the groove and not miss any while Clementine managed to catch a few more herself. “It’s fine though. I understand. There are people I still miss, too. It never really gets easier.”

Minerva looked down. “Yeah. It really doesn't.”

“I won’t mind if you get emotional on me again.”

It caught her by surprise. “. . . Thanks.”

They went back to spearfishing, but now in a relatively comfortable silence.

“Heads up, guys, the haul’s not looking that great!” Brody shouted from afar.

“Okay, Brody!” Minerva shouted back. “But if there’s someone whose guts I really hate. It’s probably hers.” She tells Clementine.

“Yeah, I can tell. I thought you just realized you were being terrible?”

“Yeah but It’s not like I REALLY hate her but like. . . Okay just—” She cleared her throat and did the best Brody impression she could make. “I wish we could all go on a road trip together. Like we’re totally not in an apocalypse and everyone’s dying!” She mocked her all the way through, and grumbled by the end of it. “It just rubs me the wrong way. You know? Like how can you just pretend nothing happened?”

“She definitely thinks you hate her.” _By nothing happened, she probably meant about Violet and Sophie._ Clementine guessed. _It’s probably true what Brody said then. Minerva definitely blames her. And Marlon._

“I know. That’s what I’ve been showing her this whole time. I just don’t know how to treat her any differently. Not after. . .” She trails off. “Urgh!” She stabs and catches another fish.

 _Guess that’s that._ Clementine went back to fishing but it wasn't long until there was a clear lack of fish that was going their way now. “Looks like they’re done being stupid for the day. Maybe Brody had better luck with the traps.”

“I got one!” AJ called out. Both Minerva and Clementine turned to him, a fish now impaled in his spear.

“Nice job!” Minerva cheered as he put his caught fish in the bucket. When he ran away again, Minerva leaned in to Clementine. “At least it wasn't himself that was impaled.”

“Told you so.”

There was a slight pause. “I know that there’s a problem—I just. . . I don’t know how to deal with it.” Minerva sighed. “Why’d it have to be weird between us? I can never relax around her. If anything, I get really pissed. Even if—Even if she does nothing.”

“Maybe that’s because she did nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“She never said sorry. About Sophie and Violet. For not being able to save them. She never said sorry, and you blamed her.” She replied.

Minerva looked conflicted. “Did. . . did she tell you that?”

“More or less. She wants to talk about it, you know.”

“I just. . . I think it was my fault in the first place. A-and I was projecting on her.” She turned away.

“Why?”

Minerva didn't face her but Clementine could see her, her head down and sighing. “I hated the supply runs. Killing walkers, fighting for my life against monsters. I was scared and I wanted to stop doing that. I-It felt wrong. You know? Because they were people once. I didn't want to hurt people.” Her voice began to crack. “But now I’m just hurting everyone around me. A-and I can’t even help it.”

“Minnie. It wasn't your—” Clementine came closer to her.

“No!” She whimpered, turning to Clementine who got startled enough to jump back a step. “You don’t understand. It was my fault.” Minerva stepped away, a little frightened at her own outburst. “If I hadn't been such a baby. . . Violet wouldn't have noticed. She wouldn't have asked me to swap with her. I know she didn't like the runs any more than I do. But she covered for me.” She paused. “Because she knew how much I hated it all.” She whispered, tears threatening to fall. “And now I lost them both. My sister and her. . . without getting to say goodbye.” She lamented. “I wanted to talk to Brody too, you know? I wanted to tell her that I didn't blame her. But I did even if I knew it really wasn't her fault. And I couldn't just lie like that. Pretend we were okay when we weren't. I blamed her so fucking much. I wanted her and Marlon to go to hell.” She spat, a mixture of venom and grief. “They failed to protect two of the most important people to me. . . I tried so hard Clem. But it just kept building up in me. In the end, I couldn't talk to them. It just reminded me of what they failed to do for me." She turned away. "So, it was just easier to hate them.”

Clementine didn't say anything for a while. She wanted Minerva to calm down and consider what she was going to say. “. . . Maybe it’s time you took the harder way. You feel things strongly, but you know what you really think, don’t you?” Minerva didn't answer. Didn't say anything even as Brody walked over to them. _Sorry Brody, I tried._

“You guys catch any fish?” Brody asked.

“We caught some, but not a lot.” Clementine replied.

“I didn't get anything. We should catch up with Louis and Aasim. See if they had any better luck.” She shrugged.

They headed towards the hunting grounds, Minerva not saying a word for the first few minutes until Clementine heard her sigh halfway there. “I’m sorry. Clem, AJ. . . can you go on ahead? I need to talk to Brody.”

_Oh._

Brody looked surprised herself as she stared at Minerva who simply turned away from them and waited for Clementine and AJ to leave. Realizing what’s going on, Brody gave a nod to Clementine. _Thank you_.

Pleased that Minerva decided to take her advice, Clementine gave them their much-needed privacy. AJ was a little confused but he didn't think too much of it so he followed along Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA Truly tried my best. Hope you all liked it! More Minerva content on the next part (Potentially even a Minerva-centered POV)!
> 
> Planning to finish off Episode 1 on the next one!


	3. Done Running - Part 3 (EPISODE FINALE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine finds out the truth. And so does Minerva.
> 
> Find out her reaction in her POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends with a bang! Literally! 
> 
> This chapter came out a little later thanks to the fact i had exams and still do have. But as promised, the finale of Episode 1 is here in all it's copy paste glory. Jk, but we get a Minerva POV for real.
> 
> Chapter's a little longer than usual, almost twice as regular, because i didn't think it'd get that long but since I already said i planned to end it in the next,
> 
> Well, here it is.

Without the other two, Clementine was only a little too happy just barely not getting lost. _Seriously, where are those guys?_

She had been looking for the other group, Louis and Aasim for what seemed like forever until she noticed one of the rope traps cut cleanly in the middle hanging from a tree. Coming closer to inspect it, she wasn't sure if it was normal, considering she was only together with the school for a full day or two. _But it was definitely cut with a knife._

The question was, _who cut it? One of the kids or someone else?_

“Clem?” AJ called out to her.

“What is it AJ?”

“What is this?” He held up a piece of rolled cigarette.

Clementine looked at it closer, taking it from AJ. “Is this. . . a bible page?” She figured it must have been hand rolled.

“Clem! I found something else too. Monster.” AJ was further away, nearby another rope trap. Clementine pocketed the cigarette and went to him. The sight before him was a walker hanging upside down, caught in the trap, a stake shoved through and past its mouth. _It was gruesome._

“What the hell?”

Clementine turned to see Brody, with Minerva by her side. There was a pep to her mood, even after she saw the walker as well. “Seriously, Clementine? I thought you were the one with the—” Minerva quoted, “--finesse?”.

“Wasn't me.”

Unsurprisingly, that was what broke her mood, “You’re kidding? I’m guessing you weren't the one who cut the other traps too?” She crossed her arms.

“Not me, I was about to ask if that was normal.”

“Well, it’s not. If you didn't do that, someone must have sabotaged the traps.” The atmosphere grew heavier. It was clear there was more to this. A looming threat of danger. Clementine hoped it was just one of the other kids’ antics despite Minerva claiming it wasn't normal.

She took out the cigarette. “I found this too.” She showed it to them. As little as it was, Brody had the most significant reaction. Both her eyebrows practically raised as she blankly stared at the cigarette. “Do any of the kids smoke?”

Minerva shrugged. “Maybe I would've if there was anything to smoke at all.”

“Who is this unlucky fella?” Brody jumped from the sudden voice.

Clementine turned to see Louis. Aasim was right behind him, holding a rabbit. “Where have you been?” It came out more frustrated than Clementine would have liked but with the suspicious activity and her earlier frustration with them, it was a little justified.

“Checking nearby traps. The ones that were sprung were all empty. All the rest are broken.” Aasim said.

_That’s not good._

“Someone robbed us?” Brody said in disbelief. She was shaking in her boots.

“Oh, great. And now we’re gonna starve.” Louis piped up.

“Fuck that’s. . . fuck. . . fuck!” Brody began to walk away from the group. “It’s just. . . fuck. . . it’s okay, it’s. . . breathe, Brody, c’mon. . . c’mon c’mon c’mon. . .” She started breathing faster.

Minerva was quick to comfort Brody, already by her side in seconds. “Shit. Listen, you’ll be fine. It’s a panic attack.” She was careful not to touch her. “We’ll get through this, like always. Okay? Let’s breathe.” She started counting slowly, managing to coax Brody into a steady pace. Louis came closer, looking on to what’s happening. Clementine watched quietly from the sidelines but was ready to pipe in when needed.

“I-I have to tell Marlon about this.” Brody stumbled on her own words and was still shaky.

“Um, we still need food. You know, to live? We definitely don’t have enough here.” Louis crossed his arms.

“You guys figure it out.” She frowned and walked away, leaving the group baffled.

Aasim was the first to speak up. “I’ll take this haul back to school. Maybe we can ration out something.” He didn't seem too confident in his own words.

“So, what do we do? Eat rocks?” Louis frowned.

“You can’t eat rocks.” AJ tilted his head.

“I’m aware.”

“Will Marlon kick us out if we don’t find food?” He looked up at Clementine.

“Well, let’s not find out.” She pulled the map from her pocket.

“Where else could we look?” Louis placed his hands on his hips.

“Let me think. . .” She remembered the food they found before they crashed. _Train Station._ It’s right on the map, not too far. “The Train Station. It’s not too far from here.”’

“That’s still outside the safe zone isn't it?” Minerva asked.

“There was food in there when AJ and I passed through. It’s worth a look.”

“You’re sure there was food? This is risky, Clementine.”

“I know. But I’m positive. Some of it was destroyed in the explosion, but there has to be something left. There was so much there.” Minerva didn't look like she wanted to agree. “Or we could starve.”

She sighed and looked at Louis who shrugged. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Without another word, the four of them headed to the Train Station.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall by the time they reached their destination. The area was almost completely surrounded by walkers.

Sneaking nearby, Clementine pointed to the house right by the train. “There. That’s where the food is. Lot more walkers than last time, though.”

“We’re gonna die” Louis mumbled.

“No shit, Louis. But it’s just a matter of choosing how. Hunger or walkers?” Minerva whispered. “What should we do, Clem?”

“Let me get a closer look. Can’t be too careful.”

Clementine slowly walked towards the house. Some bits from the explosion could still be seen.

_We barely got out of here. It was close._

“Well I’m glad you did. Be careful.” Minerva said.

_I guess I thought that out loud._

Clementine observed the place carefully, looking for a way to get in. Then, she saw the bell.

 _Might be able to get the walkers’ attention._ She went back to the three.

“You look like you've got an idea.” Louis said.

“The noise from that bell could draw a lot of walkers.” She pointed at the bell. “If one of us climbs up there and starts ringing it. . .”

Minerva gave Louis a tap. “We already have a walking bell. Might as well.” She winked at him.

“Uh, hold on. I’d like to make an alternate suggestion. Seriously, Minnie?”

“Yes, seriously Louis. You’re loud, dramatic, maybe a little annoying. . . You’re basically a walking distraction!” She shrugged. “You’ll be fine.”

“That would be reassuring if you weren't grinning like you expect me to die.”

“I have very low expectations of you.”

“To die?”

“No, to survive.”

Louis was ready to throw hands, when Clementine spoke up to cut it off. “Okay, Prince Charming. Let’s see those talents in action.”

“I can’t say no to a face like that.”

Minerva rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll come with you. Make sure a walker doesn't sneak up on you.” She immediately dropped her chipper demeanor and held her axe firmly.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But if I die, I’m making sure walker Louis eats both of you first.” He walked towards the bell, Clementine close behind him. “I’ll distract them until I see you guys reach safe cover. Then I’ll try to redirect the smelly patrol to give you guys a chance to sprint inside the building.”

“When we get into position, I’ll signal you. Then you can do your thing.”

Louis grabbed the bell off the hook. “Good luck.”

Clementine began to move past the herd. Louis provided the distraction simply by talking to the walkers.

_He truly was a walking distraction._

They were all suckered in, well most of them. Clementine had to fight off a few on her own but Louis was doing a great job.

Reaching a safe cover, she signaled Louis. Eventually, he started banging the bell, drawing even more to him. Behind Clementine, Minerva had axed a few walkers herself, making sure that both herself and AJ got to Clementine safely. “So far not dead.” She whispered.

“So far.”

“Good enough for me.” She nodded.

“I’ll let Louis know we’re ready.” Clementine signaled Louis again who stopped and went further away. She hid back into cover quickly. After a few seconds, Louis has still not resumed distracting the walkers.

“Fuck. What is he waiting for?” Minerva grumbled. They would faintly hear the sound of walkers slowly drawing near them. _Shit_. “Damn it. I’m making sure to kill him before I die.”

“Just. . . give him a second.” The reassurance may have been more comforting if the walkers weren't literally right behind the barrels they were hiding behind.

“We might not have a second.” Minerva looked ready to pop out of cover.

The bell suddenly started ringing again, a noise the walkers quickly took notice off and limped towards to. Minerva let out a big sigh. “I’ll watch the door for walkers. You guys get in there.”

“Okay. AJ and I will sneak in, grab the food, and get out.”

“Sounds good. Stay safe.”

Only having to kill a single walker on the way, Clementine reached the house easily, giving a nod to Minerva.

Inside, Clementine and AJ reunited with the walker couple they killed when they first got there.

 _Sorry_.

Further inside, the two found a few duffel bags to bring the food with, AJ even finding a working lantern. Seeing the small space the food was hidden in, Clementine had to let AJ go to get them. But not without making sure he’s got his gun. He slipped under the floorboards easily as Clementine patiently waited with bated breath. He came back not a second later, holding a jar in his hands.

“Good job, AJ! Is there more?” He nodded and went under again to pick up more jars. “Keep it coming.”

A footstep erupted from the doorway. “Stand. Slowly.” A man holding a pistol appeared. “Don’t yell. Don’t try anything. I won’t hurt you.” He puffed on a cigarette, keeping his gun aimed steadily at her.

_Cigarette?_

“Who are you?” Clementine raised both her hands.

“The name’s Abel. And I’m hungry as hell.” He stood at the same height as Minerva, though maybe a centimeter shorter. He was older and had different colored eyes. Blue right eye, Brown left eye. He puffed on his cigarette again, letting his answer sit in the air. She could faintly see bible text on the cigarette before he dropped and put it out under his foot. “You and your friends made a lot of noise out there. Wasn't hard to follow.” He stepped closer to the open floorboard. Clementine was slightly distracted, worried that AJ might come out on the wrong timing. “You live close by?” He asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. “You knew about this place already, and organized some effort to get inside.” He shrugged.

It was risky and admitting to his question, but she had to make sure. “I’ve seen those cigarettes before.” She stared at the crushed stick. “You messed up our traps, didn't you?”

“Guilty as charged. But it was an honest mistake.” He stepped closer to the duffel bags. “I can be a real butterfingers sometimes.” He grabbed one and walked over to her. “You look a little young to be out on your own. You got a group?” He snickered. “I count you, plus the two outside. I’m thinking, maybe more?”

It would be bad if they were up against a group. “Tell me about your group first.”

“I miss the days when we weren't all so goddamn cagey. It’s just me and my ugly face out here.” He stepped back, opening the duffel bag. “Lonely, ugly, and hungry.” He crouched down, gun still pointed firmly. “Now. . . I’m going to fill this pack real slow.”

“We worked hard to get this stuff.”

He didn't answer and started picking up the jars when AJ suddenly came from underneath. He cleared his throat. “Well, hey there, squirt. Playing hide and seek, are we?” AJ raised his gun at him. “Now that’s impolite.” Now Abel had his gun pointed at AJ instead.

“DON’T steal from us.” AJ said.

“I’m not stealing. This isn't yours.” Clementine noticed the open window behind Abel. Walkers were right outside. An idea popped in her head.

“I can kill you, you know.”

“Come on kid. I’m faster than you.” He stood up. “Listen up, squirt, you’re gonna quit pointing that gun at me, and let me go my merry, you understand?”

It was too risky. “AJ. . . lower the gun.”

“Clem, he’s stealing our food!”

“Alvin Junior! Now!”

AJ held his gun down hesitantly as Abel began filling up his bag.

“Clem, we’re running out of time. Let’s get out of he—” Minerva saw the man. She looked back and forth at the two of them, quickly assessing what’s happening.

Strangely enough, Abel himself looked confused before switching his aim at her. “Well look at you. Didn't catch a good look at you earlier, I almost thought dead people could come back alive. More alive than the usual of course.” He chuckled. “Who would've thought, huh?”

Minerva and Clementine looked at each other, blissfully unaware of what he’s talking about.

He stood up. “Don’t panic now. I was just leaving.” And with that, he grabbed the bag and walked towards the door, past Minerva, but not without giving her one last look over. “What a splitting image. I pity you.”

Minerva’s eyes glared, trying to find the meaning in his shrouded words.

“Thanks for dinner.”

And with that, he was gone.

“What the fuck?! What the hell is he talking about?! Did you know him, Clementine?” Minerva asked, watching him run away.

“I don’t! Just take a bag and fill it up!”

Bursting into action, the two of them began to shove as much jars of food as they can into the bags as AJ passed more from underneath.

Not caring to sneak around anymore, Clementine kicked the door open. They needed to get out now, fast, before the walkers close in on them. Running at record-breaking pace, the two carried the filled bags as AJ followed in between them.

Louis was looking over, perched on top of the high ground. He stood and tilted his head at them.

“Run! Now!” Clementine shouted to him. Realizing what’s happening, he ran over to rejoin with the group. They had already been surrounded, walkers were all over the place, luckily there were still few behind the trains and they were able to squeeze out of the tight opening before getting swarmed. The three of them made quick work of what unlucky walkers were still in their way.

“What happened in there?” Louis asked.

“Shit happened! Move it!” Minerva replied, panting.

“I’ll tell you on the way.” Clementine looked over.

Still being pursued by walkers, the group ran all the way back to the school, not sparing a single breath.

 

* * *

 

When they got there, Mitch was on watch duty. He saw them approaching and jumped down to unlock the gate for them. Past him, the group could see Brody and Marlon faintly arguing. Noticing them approach, the rest of the kids watched as they came inside.

“Took y’all a while.” Ruby said, her attention drawn from the small campfire.

“How poor are they that they have not patience!” Louis quoted as they dropped the duffel bags unto one of the tables.

Ruby stood nearby, mouth agape at what they've found. Willy was next, he had run over to them quickly.

“Aasim! Mitch! Check it out! Food!” He danced on his toes.

“That’s, like, a lot of food.”

“Observant as ever, Mitch.” Louis said.

“I can’t believe this. Look at it.” Aasim came over as well along with Omar who looked very pleased. _More for him to cook._

“You’re our savior, Clem.” Willy said, and soon everyone else started agreeing and cheering, still in disbelief. They began rummaging through the food packed tightly inside the bags, grins wide on their rugged faces.

“Louis and Minerva helped, too.”

“You should all have seen Lou’s distraction act. Golden.” Minerva whistled, receiving an elbow from Louis.

“Neither of them ever brought back this much before.” Aasim shrugged.

“Neither have you. . .” Louis glared at him.

Soon, Brody and Marlon were at the table, checking out what the commotion was all about. Brody was immediately skeptical. “Where did you find all this?”

“The old train station. Clem knew where it was.” Louis replied.

“Train station. . .” She thought, whispering to herself. “That’s outside the safe zone.”

“We’d have even more. . . but we ran into the creep that fucked up our rabbit traps.” Minerva crossed her arms. “Weird guy too, looked like he recognized me and started talking about dead people coming back to life—more than usual or whatever—telling me I was a splitting image—that he pitied me. I don’t get it.” She shrugged.

Brody looked like her eyes were gonna pop out but quicker than that, she frowned instead. “Creep? What creep?”

“Clem saw him smoking those nasty ass bible cigarettes.” Louis answered.

“He had weird different-colored eyes.” Clementine added.

Brody raised her eyebrows, now lost in her own thoughts. She looked over to the gates, eyes slightly trembling. “Did he follow you?” She suddenly asked with raised voice.

“No. I let him have some of the food, and then we lost track of him in a swarm of walkers.” The others didn't seem to pay any mind to Brody’s panic, they were still checking out the food, inspecting the jars even closely.

Brody trembled. In fear or anger, Clementine couldn't tell. “You just let him take our food?” She touched her hand to her face, her eyes squeezed shut. “What the fuck!?”

Everyone jumped to her attention, startled from her sudden outburst.

“Now he knows we’re out here, and he’ll come back for more!” Knowing better, the other kids grabbed the jars and silently walked away, leaving Clementine to fend for herself alongside Louis and Minerva who looked at each other, unsure of when they should jump in. “What the hell were you thinking?” She drew closer to them. “This is fucked. How could you be so stupid!?”

“If I hadn't done what I did, he would have shot us. I made the right call.”

“Bullshit!” Brody was now completely fuming. “What if there are others?! You don’t know what people are capable of out there!”

Clementine twitched. _You think I wouldn't know?_ She twitched again. “Think again.”

Brody shoved past them, now talking to herself in incoherent jumbles similar to what happened in the forest earlier. “I just can’t. . . I won’t. . . just, not again. . . not now that. . .!” She clutched at her head. “Fuck!” She screamed.

Marlon came to the scene. “What the hell’s going on here?” Brody turned back to him.

“She took them outside the safe zone. . .” Her voice began to shake as she pointed at Clementine. “They SAW someone! You know what that means!”

“ENOUGH!” Marlon simply stood and looked down at her. “it just means there’s a hungry guy out there looking for food. It’s happened before. You are overreacting.” Brody lowered her head, slowly backing away from Marlon in a defensive stance.

“You can’t be serious!”

“Come on, let’s go somewhere and talk about this.” He said firmly, pulled her arm closer to him as he cautiously looked at their audience who were still completely out of the loop.

Minerva walked next to Clementine, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If the two of you would mind.” She cleared her throat. “I think we’d like to know what the fuck is going on.”

To everyone’s surprise, Brody shoved Marlon with enough force to knock him into the ground. After the initial shock, his face turned into a scowl.

“If ANYTHING happens. . . I’m holding YOU responsible!” She pointed at Clementine, now practically screaming at her face. Brody turned to Minerva, her face taking on a more solemn state. Minerva raised an eyebrow, but Brody didn't say anything, even if she looked like she wanted to, she simply walked away after her face shifted back into anger.

Marlon turned to Clementine, his hands now on his waist as usual when he takes on his leadership role. “Clem, I know I asked you for help. . .” He sighed. “And you did. You did. But. . . shit.” He frowned. “God. Nothing’s easy.” At this point, their conversation had turned private, Louis and Minerva took AJ to eat and were already sitting on one of the tables.

“It was risky, but it was worth it.” She turned and saw the other kids who were casually hanging out on the table way behind her, oblivious to their conversation. “Like you said. . . We can’t lose another kid.”

His face softened. “Hmph. Yeah. Yeah, I did say that.” He replied, but his frown returned. He crossed his arms. “Well. . . at least we’re eating tonight.” He looked at the jars they had brought. “And for the next few, I’d wager.” Finally, a small smile made its way into his face. He walked a few steps away. “Um, I’ll go talk to Brody. Thanks for the haul, Clem. You guys should go enjoy it. You've earned it.” He walked away.

Clementine joined Minerva, Louis, Tenn and AJ on their table.

“Don’t sweat it, Clem.” Louis said.

Minerva turned her head to Clementine. “Hey, whatever Brody said, don’t let it get to you. She gets dumb too when she’s mad.”

“Like you?”

“Like me.” She smiled. “Ever since we lost Sophie and Violet, Brody’s been freaked out by anything that happens past the safe zone. She’ll be all right eventually.” She frowned, turning away.

Clementine nodded.

_But will you be?_

Aasim, suddenly behind the two girls, spoke up, bowl in hand. “Still, we should make sure this is a one-time thing.” The two turned to him, now aware of his presence. “We can take Rosie out in the morning, see if she catches a scent. You know, just in case.” He finished before walking away.

“Uh. I’m gonna go clean up.” Minerva stood, taking her finished bowl with her.

Louis followed her, bowl in hand too. “I think I’ll go too. See you later.”

Suddenly, their words didn't seem so comforting now.

“Don’t worry about them. They’re just sad.” Tenn said.

“Sad? Why?” Clementine ate a spoonful.

_Ah. Delicious._

Tenn started drawing, his little pencil scratchings filled the air and the page. “Violet and my sister, Sophie died around this time last year. I think it’s starting to get to people.”

“Doesn't it get to you?”

“Not really. Dying’s not scary.” He lowered his head, immersing himself in his drawing before raising his head back up. “I mean, it’s sad, but. . . not scary.”

Clementine wished she shared the same sentiment. If she had nothing good to say, she just didn't say anything. _I wish, Tenn_. _I wish it wasn't scary._

“I try not to focus on them being gone. I like picturing where they’d be now, instead.” He grabbed his notebook and flipped it over to show Clementine.

It was a nice picture. Six people were standing in front of a big house, three girls, one holding a paintbrush and palette, and a similar looking girl holding a guitar with the other girl. A little boy stood close next to them and two men. Steam came out of the house’s chimney, surrounded by grass, trees, fences, the sun shining brightly in the background, all those nice things. It was wishful. “Sophie was awesome at making stuff. She’d build a place big enough for all of us to live, and paint it, too, and Minnie’d be playing whatever new song she wrote with Violet! Both of them were really good at singing.”

AJ stood on his chair, leaning forward as he looked at Tennessee’s drawing with glee. He smiled at Clementine, who returned it.

“I guess death doesn't scare me because I know I have something waiting on the other side.” Tenn returned to drawing. “Someplace safe, and happy. All of us together.”

“Looks like a nice place to wind up.” Clementine replied.

“Yeah, I think so, too.” She smiled. “A lot better than some smelly old school.”

Looking at Tenn’s drawing again, Clementine wondered who the other two were. “Who are those guys?”

“The walkers who killed them.”

“You want them there, too?” Both Clementine and AJ were taken aback.

“They weren't always walkers. Wherever this place is, everyone gets to be a person again.” He answered. “Sometimes I draw the walkers the way they probably looked. . . sometimes I draw Violet and Sophie the way they probably left them. . .” Clementine was a little worried. “But sometimes I draw this, too.”

“Can... Can I be there?” AJ asked.

“Sure!” He began to draw. “You wanna be there, too?” He looked at Clementine. “I promise I’ll draw you well. You just gotta hold still.”

Clementine didn't like the underlying message of the picture. _That’s the place dead people go. And you put yourself and Minerva. Now us._

But she didn't want to hurt his feelings. “Sure. Why not?”

Not a few moments later, Tenn had managed to draw in two new figures into the picture. He stopped drawing, satisfied with his work. “Oh. I almost forgot.” He drew in smiley faces on the AJ and Clementine figures. “Here you go.” He ripped the page off his notebook and passed it to them.

“It’s yours.” Clementine said.

Tenn smiled back. “It’s ours.”

AJ and Clementine smiled at each other.

Soon enough, it was getting late and they needed to be ready for a new tomorrow. Tenn stayed behind to finish a new drawing. The two bid their farewells to Tenn.

 

* * *

 

Clementine managed to fish out a candle from somewhere and used the guiding light to make their way back into their rooms.

AJ refused to sleep and when Clementine asked him to lie down, he sat on his bed, smiling ear to ear.

Placing her cap down, Clementine raised an eyebrow. “You full from dinner?” She smiled at him.

“Yeah. It was good.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I like it here.” He said. “I got to kill fish!” He leaned to her, excitedly. “Minerva looked like she was having a good time. She’s nice. She sang me a little song earlier.”

“Oh? When did that happen?”

“When you were talking to Marlon, I asked her what it was all about. She just pinched me and told me not to listen.” He shrugged, touching his cheek. “Then she asked if I wanted to hear her sing instead. Tenn was right. She’s good at singing.”

 _Huh. Thanks Minerva._ Clementine sat next to AJ.

“It’s nice. Not driving everywhere, or running away.” He said. Clementine was content. “But the ranch was nice, too. Before the blood.” Her smile immediately turned into a frown.

“This isn't the ranch.”

AJ seemed lost in his thoughts. “Do you like it?” he asked. “I like it, now that I’m used to it.”

“I do. I really do.” It was true. They have only been here for two days but weirdly enough, it was starting to feel more and more like home. She may have gotten into arguments already, but the people still felt accommodating enough. It was good. Truly good. “It’s good to feel safe somewhere.”

“Clem. . .”

“Yeah?”

“You let that mean man go at the station.” He said. “Let him take food from us.” He continued. “It wasn't right. I didn't like it. Don’t be mad at me for saying that, though.”

“No, say what you want to say, AJ.”

“If we let people take from us, it makes us soft.”

Clementine stood up. “So, you’re so tough, huh?” with a grin on her face, she approached AJ. He started giggling as Clementine began to tickle him. “Who’s Mr. Softy now?”

“Stop!”

Clementine laughed. “That’s what I thought.” She backed away from him. “There, you got to stay up two minutes more. Time for sleep.”

“I’ll lay down when you blow out the light.”

“All right, give me a minute.”

After placing some items she’s collected throughout the day, including pinning the drawing they received from Tenn on the wall, she blew out the light.

 

* * *

 

Clementine and AJ were roused from their sleep from the noise that started to erupt from behind their door. She couldn't hear much but it sounded like people who were arguing.

“What’s that?” AJ groggily moved up.

“Shhh.” Clementine got up from the bed, placing the cap back on her head from the table beside her. She took the candle, lighting it back up as she slowly walked towards the door. “What the hell?” The argument started increasing in tension, Clementine could hear one start shouting at the other before realizing it wasn't on the other side of the door.

“There’s voices in the pipes.” He looked up. Clementine noticed it too. The voices were echoing from the pipes that hung above in the ceiling.

“I think someone’s in trouble.”

“Is it us?”

“No, no, no. Not right now, but we should help them.” She bent over to him.

“If it’s a monster, we should kill it.”

“I don’t think it is.” She shook her head. “You got your gun?”

He nodded. “Uh-huh.” From his pocket, he produced the small revolver.

“I’ll be right back.” She stood up. “Stay safe.”

She gave AJ one last look before she left. He nodded.

 

* * *

 

Following the noise, she realized the noise came from the basement. Unfortunately for her, the door was locked. Seeing a map nearby, she found another way in, a cellar door out in the yard.

It was pouring with heavy rain when she left the school building, her candle blew out instantly. Sighing, she left it on the floor before she searched the yard.

_There should be a cellar door around here somewhere._

Finally, she managed to find it tucked away in a corner, while picking up the brick laid right in front for good measure.

She crouched beside the cellar door, she could now clearly hear Marlon and Brody’s voices arguing from within. The two were screaming at each other, Brody was furious as Marlon tried to hopelessly calm her down. With the brick she found, Clementine started to smash the padlock.

“You fucking coward!”

“Hey, HEY! We are in this together.”

After hitting the padlock a few times, it broke. Clementine dropped the brick and opened the door.

Inside, Clementine stepped towards the two slowly, they were still out of sight.

“Damn it, Brody! We don’t even know for sure it was them!”

“It sure SOUNDS like it is! He got away! How do we know he didn't follow them? You know he’s not alone.” She fired back at him. “Those bastards are back and it’s only a matter of time before they find us. You know that!”

Clementine was getting closer; she could see them behind a shelf. Marlon can be visibly seen from the gaps on the shelf. His flashlight helped to illuminate them as well.

“I don’t know shit, and neither do you. Goddamn it Brody, keep it together!”

“There you go again, getting so mad. . .”

“Well, what do you want me to do? You’re making me mad!”

“Oh, we have to tell the others. About what you did. I can’t do this anymore! How can Minerva forgive us for something that’s not our fault when we both know it’s your fault!? Tell her the truth Marlon! She’s forgiven me, maybe she can forgive you too.”

_Shit are they talking about…?_

“Are you fucking delusional!?” He jutted his finger at her. “She only forgave you because you didn't tell her about what WE did. Don’t you dare fucking tell her anything, you know what happened when she thought they died from walkers! What do you think she’s gonna do when she finds out the truth?”

 _Seriously. What the fuck is going on_. Suddenly their new home didn't feel as safe. It was as mysterious as it was when they first got there. _What did Brody and Marlon do? What did Minerva do?_

Clementine was close enough he could see Marlon glaring at Brody. But she supposed she was a little too close as Marlon pointed the flashlight around her. “Who’s there? Show yourself.”

With her hands raised, she came out.

“Clem…” Brody was shocked. She looked at Marlon.

“What are you doing down here?” Clementine asked. “In the dark?”

“Brody and I were just talkin’, go get some sleep.” He smiled and lowered his flashlight. He was trying to play it off. And it wasn't working. Brody looked down sadly.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily. ‘Tell the others’—what? What are you so scared of telling Minerva?” _And god, what did she do?_ She thought.

Brody and Marlon shared a look. They had something to say and weren't saying it. Marlon stepped in front of Brody, facing Clementine. Brody looked away.

“Please, this is a private conversation, okay. It doesn't concern you.” He said. Clementine looked behind him to Brody, who was shrinking away. Marlon tried to cover her view, imposing himself on Clementine.

Finally, Brody exploded, she looked over from behind Marlon. “The man you met at the station. We got history with him.” She quickly said.

_That’s why she was acting so weird this entire time._

“Brody…” Marlon became livid, his face contorted as he looked back at her, begging her to shut up. “Don’t listen to her, Clem, she’s acting crazy.” He grinned at Clementine, frantically trying to fill the glooming air with his new false jolly attitude. “She gets this way sometimes, you just gotta tune it out.” Brody was behind him, shrinking back again as he glared at her.

“Don’t be afraid, Brody. Say what you have to say.” Clementine stood, facing Marlon directly. Despite the height difference, she knew she had to match his dominating stance. The two turned to Brody, looking expectantly.

Brody looked down, deep in thought, before she was finally able to look back up at them. “Marlon let him take Violet and Sophie. Him and his people.”

“Damn it, Brody!” Marlon was enraged, spitting out the words between his teeth as he walked to Brody.

“Violet and Sophie? I thought they were killed by walkers?”

Timidly, Brody nodded. “That’s the story we told everyone.”

“Shut up.” Marlon hissed.

“’Cause Marlon was so ashamed of what—” She was suddenly cut off by Marlon smashing his flashlight into her head.

“I said SHUT UP.”

Clementine jumped back at the sudden burst of rage as Brody backed into the boiler behind her. She held her wound on her forehead. Marlon looked in disbelief at what he’d done. There was blood sprayed on his own face and more on Brody’s face.

Still clutching at the gaping wound, “Uh. . . what’d you say?” She said before slipping into the floor, her wound freely letting blood flow out.

 _Like waterfalls_.

She slumped into the floor, motionless. “Oh shit, Brody. I’m sorry!” He placed his flashlight nearby the shelf, moving over to check on Brody. Clementine couldn't believe what was happening.

“Shit! What have you done!?”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” He sobbed, holding her. “God dammit, help!” He screamed. “Why did you say that, Brody? I. . . I told you not say it.” He shook her, trying to get any sort of reaction. But she remained motionless.

“How? What can I do?” Clementine shouted back, now right by Brody’s side.

“Just. . . just stay with her. There’s a first aid kit down here somewhere, right?” In his panic, he started losing sense. He wandered the basement aimlessly.

“A first aid kit!?” How was she supposed to know?

He shrugged, flashlight back in his hands again.

“Brody. . . it’s me, Clem. Just—just stay still.” She held her hand. Surprisingly, her hand was squeezed back and Brody moved.

“Who? I... I can’t see. . .” Clementine looked on in horror.

“Clementine, remember?” She held her hand tightly. “We talked about going to the beach. Swimming, driving along the coast.”

“Sun.” She choked out. Suddenly, her face lit up as if she didn't know what emotion she should be taking. “Clem, you’re in danger.” She said before frowning. “You and AJ both.”

“What danger?”

“Marlon’ll kill me if I tell.” _Shit Brody. I think he already did._ “He’s scared. And when he’s scared, he gets angry.”

“I’ll deal with Marlon. I promise you that.” She clutched at Brody’s hand, hoping it gave her comfort.

“Yeah. . . yeah, you will. You’re strong. And he’s not.” She smiled. “If those raiders come back. . . Marlon said he’d let them take you.”

“Take us?”

“To make them go away.” She was struggling to speak. “Like he did. . . like he did with our friends.” She started gasping. _She’s dying_. “Please don’t tell Minerva. . . Marlon is just scared. . . If the raiders won’t kill him, she will.” Before Clementine could ask her for more details, Brody choked out her last words. “Like she already tried. . . before. . .”

Her hand fell from Clementine’s and Brody fell limp, completely motionless. _She’s dead._

Marlon stood by, seeing everything. “Oh, fuck, no.” He dropped his flashlight. Its light flickered on impact. “Oh no. Oh no. What the hell am I gonna do?” He wasn't looking at them.

Thunder erupted from outside as Marlon looked at Clementine.

“She’s gonna turn.” He bit, turning on his heels, running. He sprinted towards the cellar door.

“Marlon!” Clementine chased after him. But she was too late. As soon as Marlon got out, he slammed the cellar doors shut on her.

She banged against the doors, already locked. “Marlon, you son of a bitch, don’t do this!” She saw him through the thin gap. He choked back a sob, rain pouring even heavier, thunder crackling behind him.

“I’m sorry. . .” He looked down at her. “I can’t. . . I can’t let you talk to the others. Especially not Minerva.” With that, he was gone.

“God dammit!” She banged again, trying to get the doors to open.

“MARLON! ANYONE! AJ!”

But the doors would not budge.

 

* * *

 

Minerva sat outside the school; shoulders slumped.

_Where the fuck is Marlon?_

The pouring rain made everything so much colder and she shivered in her boots, rubbing her very unfortunately exposed arms.

 _It’s fucking freezing._ _A jacket would be nice._ _If I found something my size, that is._ She sighed.

Minerva looked everywhere in the dorm but was unable to find Marlon, so she resorted to waiting outside, thinking perhaps, that despite the rain, he was outside. She wanted to talk to him ever since they got back, but Brody’s outburst caused a delay and now she was sitting outside in the rain like an idiot.

_Dumb, dumb idiot you. This can wait until tomorrow._

But it couldn't. She wouldn't be able to sleep. She had to do this now. Because when the hell will she ever?

She was ready to give up and turn in the day, sleep another sleepless night, but then from the corner of her eye, she saw Marlon burst out into the yard.

_Where did he come from?_

Despite the rain, she approached him. “Marlon!”

She sighed. _Fuck, here we go. Control yourself._

He jumped at the sound of her voice, looking around himself like a deer caught in headlights.

_Seriously. What the fuck._

Ignoring his strange behavior, she started walking closer to him. Minerva wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she could swear Marlon was backing away.

_Fuck you dammit, I’m trying to fix things._

“I-I know this isn't the right time. I should—I should have just talked to you tomorrow. . . because fuck is it cold.” Her sentence was emphasized by the loud thunder roaring in the skies. “But I want to do this now. Let’s talk Marlon.” She came even closer. Marlon was frozen on his feet. “I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not after how we left things for an entire year.” Marlon didn't even look like he was listening, he just kept looking behind him.

Minerva tried her best, but Marlon’s weirdness was freaking her out. And in a bad way. Because she seriously wanted to hit him right now. “Marlon? Can you stop fucking around?” She frowned, but he was still stepping back, glancing over his shoulder. “Marlon! Fuck! Listen. I wanted to tell you. . .” She paused, it was hard, because she had to remember why she was forgiving him. “I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you.”

Suddenly, Marlon’s attention was now fully on her.

“It was never your fault that—that Sophie and Violet died. I just—” She looked up at him, seeing him in his eyes for the first time in a long time. She needed to face him, truly forgive him, she’d been far too petty for an entire year.

 _This was long due._ “I’m sorry I almost hurt you, I—”

_Is that blood?_

“Marlon. What’s on your face?” She uncrossed her arms. Suddenly, it wasn't so cold anymore.

Before Marlon could react, the two of them heard a gun get cocked nearby. They turned to see AJ, a revolver grasped tightly in his hands, pointed at Marlon.

“Where’s Clementine?!” He asked. “What did you do with her!?”

“What are you talking about!?” Marlon shouted, backing away from the small yet so frightening child.

Minerva put herself between them, hands raised in surrender. “Hold on, hold on. What’s happening? AJ, will you please put the gun down?” She turned back to look at Marlon.

 _It was definitely blood._ She shivered as she assumed the worst.

_Did he. . . Did he kill Clementine?_

The shouting attracted the other kids. All of them were starting to drop in to the yard, curious.

AJ faltered, almost lowering the gun when Minerva stood between them, but he shook his head and pointed it at her, though hesitantly.

“No! What did you do with her!? Get out of my way! Or I’ll shoot!” Minerva jumped back a little, looking back and forth at the two.

_He looks so serious._

She stepped away, letting AJ corner Marlon. She had to admit, she wanted answers herself.

“AJ! Put the gun down!” Louis shouted from the crowd, trying his best to diffuse the situation as he tried to step closer to AJ.

“Get this fucking psycho away from me!” He backed away from AJ, his hands raised.

“Where is she!?”

Still stepping away, he pointed to the cellar doors. “She’s. . . she’s in the basement. Sh—She murdered Brody!”

 _No... No fucking way_.

Not just Minerva, everyone was taken aback. Gasping and disbelief on their faces. They all looked at each other, confused.

AJ relaxed his grip on the gun. He didn't believe it either. But it still surprised him.

Mitch stepped forward. “Is that blood on your face?”

Marlon’s only response was to touch the blood. He didn't realize it had gotten all over him.

Everyone began to barrage Marlon with questions after questions, he didn't even get the chance to answer any of them when Clementine’s voice erupted from behind the crowd.

“That’s bullshit, Marlon!” She stood there, hand on her hip, face twisted into one of anger.

 _She’s alive._ Minerva released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“Clem!” AJ smiled upon seeing her.

“You killed Brody. You hit her so hard, her head split open.” She walked towards Marlon, the crowd of kids parting way for her.

Minerva didn't know what to think anymore.

“That’s a lie!” He shouted, pointing at her. “I saw you kill her!”

Tenn arrived to the scene last, clutching at his sister. Minerva wrapped an arm around him.

“Look at her hands! She’s covered in Brody’s blood!” Marlon said, drawing everyone’s attention to it.

And he was right. It was all for the world to see. Minerva held her brother tightly as everyone else backed away from Clementine, suddenly wary. Clementine looked down at her own hands, gasping at what she saw. Things definitely looked bad for her.

Everyone, even AJ seemed convinced. They all frowned at her.

“Jesus Christ, Clem.” Aasim said.

Tenn broke away from Minerva. “What did you do?”

From the erupting confusion, Marlon took the chance to snatch the gun away from AJ, shoving him back at the same time. Everyone now backed away from him as he raised the gun into the air, cocking it again first.

The rain began pouring even harder, the thunders roared louder, even accompanied by Rosie’s barking.

Louis helped AJ get up.

“We saved their lives when anyone else would've kept walking! We fed them, we kept them warm!” He waved the gun around recklessly, causing everyone to jump a little as it pointed all around them. “And this is how they thank us?! Guns being pulled—” He pointed at the gun with his other hand. “—and murder!” He turned to Clementine. “Well, FUCK. THEM.” He walked towards her, gun pointed.

Everyone who happened to be near Clementine immediately backed away.

“What the fuck?”

“Marlon?”

“Jesus Christ.” Now everyone was in disbelief at Marlon.

Minerva was frustrated, who does she believe? Either way, it’ll hurt.

Forcefully shoving her thoughts away, she occupied herself with holding back Tennessee, making sure her little brother is never too close to the action.

“You shoot me and what do you offer up to your raider friends when they come knocking?”

“What the hell is she talking about?” Aasim asked.

“He won’t do it because he needs us alive.” She stepped closer, not losing to his threatening presence.

“Shut up.” He growled, now using both his hands to point at Clementine, so ready to shoot.

“Brody told me: Marlon was gonna give me and AJ up to raiders in exchange for safety.” She turned to the others, whose eyes widened.  “The same way he gave up Sophie and Violet!”

Tenn gasped, and so did everyone else.

“Oh my god!” Ruby said.

Everyone seemed to share the same sentiment. Everyone except Minerva.

Her lips trembled, and she found herself no longer holding her brother, but an axe held tightly in both hands. She didn't notice, but she was squeezing it so tight, her entire hand began to redden.

“Shut the fuck up, Clementine!”

“Let her talk!” Aasim shouted.

“Brody told me the truth, and that’s when Marlon killed her.”

“Aw, come the fuck on!” He threw a fist out, growing frustrated now that the crowd began to favor Clementine. “They only met up with these ‘raiders’ because Clem insisted they go out there.” He circled around her. “Quite the coincidence, isn't it? Shame I don’t believe in those.” He almost laughed. “The first thing she did was attack you, Tenn.” Tennessee looked down in response. Marlon began to circle around the crowd itself, looking at everyone. “Think about how scared we all were when the adults left. I pulled us out of that fear. I gave us all courage again.”

Now it was every kid looking down and Clementine knew that she didn't have the same influence as Marlon. Everyone but Minerva, who looked at Clementine hopefully.

“Who are y’all gonna believe, huh? Johnny-come-lately and her little fucking lunatic?” He pointed the gun back at her. “Or me? Your friend?”

Arguments shifted back and forth within the group. Some tried to defend her, though some broke down the same defense.

“She did help us get food.”

“What good is food if a group of outsiders is gonna come along and take it?”

Clementine looked to the crowd, unsure now of who she could rely on. “Please! You all have to believe me.” But nobody stepped forward.

“You don’t!” Marlon shouted. “You met her like two days ago!”

Minerva hated this, they were both her friends, so she found herself standing between them. She held her axe tightly within her hand, though now with less tension. She needed to calm down. She still trembled slightly, unsure of what the truth was. But she needed to know, with everyone having a clear head.

“Minerva?” Marlon asked. “Get out of my way.”

“Drop it, Marlon.” She raised her axe.

“Stop being so difficult! She’s getting in your head! You get like this Minerva! You get like this. Mad. Mad and dumb.” He looked at her. “Violet and I may have not been close. But we were, Minerva.” Minerva’s face softened. “You and I, aren't we still friends?” She clutched at her axe, feeling weakness at her trembling fingers. "Weren't we going to tour the country one day? After all this blows over? What happened to us?"

He was right, they used to be— should still be friends.

 _But then I almost killed you once, Marlon._ She bitterly thought.

“We’ll all be safer, once I pull this trigger.”

But she knew better.

 “No—No. No. Marlon. This is exactly what happened last year, but right now I have the clear head and you don’t. We ALL get dumb. Put it down. Don’t make the same mistake. We’ll do this the right way.”

With Minerva’s help, the rest of the crowd agreed, as the kids began to surround Marlon.

“Stand down, Marlon. Be reasonable.”

Rosie growled in the background as her owner was caged in by the encircling kids.

Minerva looked back at Clementine, who nodded at her gratefully, one she returned.

“You don’t get it.” He said. “You— you don’t understand at all, do you?” He swung the gun back, pointing at everyone. “I’m trying to protect you!” He screamed, the danger of the gun causing everyone to step away. “All of you!” He screamed louder, louder than the thunders can ever hope to muffle him. “Every fuckin’ one of you!”

“He’s lying to you. He can’t—or wont— protect you.” She stepped forward from the shrinking crowd. “Look at what happened to Brody. To Sophie, Violet.” She pointed at him. “You suck at protection.”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” He pointed the gun back at her. “I made the right call.” He turned to everyone. “I saved the lives of everyone in this fucking school!” He screamed. “If they came back. . . I’d do it again!” The crowd erupted. Their anger crashing full force on Marlon.

Minerva twitched, her grip on the axe fading from weakness to a strange numbness.

 _No. Marlon. I beg you. Tell me it’s not true._ She begged desperately in her mind. A mind that slowly started becoming clouded. She felt herself slipping into her abyss of mindless anger. She choked back a sob. She wanted to desperately not believe it, the denial being the only thing holding her back and keeping herself together.

“Excuse me?” Ruby stepped up behind Clementine.

“I didn't realize we were so fucking expendable.” Aasim spat.

“You’re a dick.” Mitch’s voice was quickly overpowered by Tenn.

“You told me they died!”

Marlon frowned sadly. “I had to save the rest of you, okay?”

Tenn stepped forward from the crowd. “You gave my sister and my friend away.” He sobbed, stepping closer to him. “Why would you do something like that? I trusted you, Marlon!” He cried. “THEY trusted you.”

“Easy. Because he’s a coward.” Clementine replied.

“I wanted to get them. Stage some kind of rescue.” He lowered his gun. “Honest, Tenn. I just couldn't. I was. . . I was too afraid.”

Then Minerva remembered it. Her encounter with the raider. It all came back to her.

_“I almost thought dead people could come back alive.”_

_It couldn't be true._

_“What a splitting image, I pity you.”_

The words confirmed the dreading truth in her mind.

_Afraid? AFRAID? Now my sister’s dead because of you._

Her entire body started becoming numb. Her vision was starting to darken, jumbled thoughts bursting in her mind. She couldn't let this happen. She was starting to lose herself in front of everyone again. A repeat of last year. She occupied herself with her breathing, trying desperately to calm herself down. She was the only one who has yet to react to the revelation, luckily nobody seemed to have noticed.

Because she was scared of what she might do.

“You killed Brody because she knew?” Tenn asked.

“Mhmm. I didn't mean to.” He nodded. “I didn't want this. I wanted to save all of you. Sophie, Violet.” He choked on his sobs.

“You’re pathetic.” Clementine said.

Marlon looked around him. Now nobody took his side. Now he was alone as he took the blunt of everyone’s disappointed glares. He dropped the gun. “I know. Always was.”

“That isn't true.” Louis stepped forward.

“No, Louis, it is.” He replied. “You were just the only one who couldn't see it.” Everyone looked on sadly. “I know I betrayed you. All of you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Just let me leave. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Minerva was pulled from her focus, stumbling on her breathing.

_Let you leave? That easily?_

It was coming. She could feel it.

Her own terrifying desire to hurt.

“Just let me become. . . a bad memory.” He walked to Clementine. “Just give me that. . . please.”

Minerva’s inner self screamed and tore inside her. She found herself dragging her feet to Marlon, approaching him slowly.

_Give you a chance to run free? When you didn't give Violet and Sophie that?_

All forms of logic and reasoning were gone from Minerva. She was mindless, with the intent to kill.

"NO!" She shouted, axe gripped tightly. Everyone's attention turned to her. "YOU don't get to decide that, Mar--!"

She would have killed Marlon herself. For real this time.

If AJ didn't do it for her.

The loud bang of a gun was what pulled her back to reality, cutting her off. She looked on in horror, staring back and forth between AJ, gun in hand, and Marlon’s dead unmoving corpse, a bullet hole torn through his skull as he fell on Clementine.

“What?” He asked. “I aimed for the head.” He was confused, unsure why everyone’s faces were so terrified.

But Minerva didn't look in horror for what he’s done. She looked in horror for what she hadn't done. For what she didn't get the chance to do.

The chance to satisfy her boiling rage.

_Marlon, why did you die so soon and painlessly?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was wild! Hopefully i did the episode finale justice!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! Sorry if there isn't as many differences as maybe what everyone would have liked? (I promise there's at least one scene next episode that deviates from the original! Minerva/Clementine-only folks.)
> 
> Trying my best to fit Minerva into the story without disrupting the flow too much. I hope it worked.


	4. Suffer The Children - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Marlon's death.
> 
> Clementine and AJ are kicked out and tearful goodbyes ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as frequently! Super busy with school, but I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys like it! The Minerva/Clementine thing is starting to roll!

The morning after, Clementine awoke on the bed she’d been sleeping on for the past two days with an unshakeable uneasiness. A bed she may soon never get to sleep on again, considering what had happened the night prior.

 

* * *

 

_It was ironic. Brody’s blood had just begun to turn cold and dry on her hands when Clementine felt the warmth of Marlon’s own blood sprayed across her face. It all happened so fast, nobody had expected AJ to shoot Marlon. He fell on her arms and slid off unto the cold wet ground with a light thud after the shot. She stared at him, then AJ._

_The other children shared the same shock as they looked at their former leader. One-by-one, the kids shared similar cries of agony, processing what had just happened._

_“No!”_

_“Oh, my God!”_

_“We could get medicine. From the nurse’s office.” Ruby said. Clementine wasn't so sure if it was her denial speaking or if she didn't truly understand the degree of Marlon’s ‘injury’._

_Mitch stepped forward. “He’s dead. The kid blew his brains out!”_

_“You shot him. He’s dead.” Louis looked at AJ. “You’re a murderer.” His voice was broken. Low, and he spoke slowly. “You got Marlon to give up. You saw how broken he was.” He looked at Clementine next. “What the fuck did you teach this kid?!” He didn't cry, but his voice was hoarse, barely screaming._

_Clementine could not answer him._

 

* * *

 

Seeing her wake, AJ went over to Clementine, coffee in hand. The coffee AJ made for her made things easier, but she couldn't help but feel her heart dropping from the expectation of what may happen next.

AJ didn't even understand why everyone was mad at him. It broke her heart to hear him ask her if he ‘did it bad’ since he thought they were supposed to kill bad stuff. Monsters, as he called them.

“I thought Marlon was bad. He killed Brody, he. . . He kept telling lies.”

It was hard to tell him what needed to be said. After all, he was just a child and to him, Marlon was indeed a monster. Even Clementine could not deny that. But Marlon was a misguided monster, a monster they could have saved.

“Louis was right.”, she said. “Sometimes people do bad things, like Marlon did.”. She gave him a stern face. “But when you shot him, he wasn't a threat to us anymore. If you kill someone when they’re no longer threatening you, that’s a murder.”

AJ looked fallen, only now knowing what his actions meant, and the consequences it may bring to them.

“What are we gonna do?” He turned away from her, walking to the other bed without facing her.

 

* * *

 

_Between everyone’s devastated stares, denial and anger, Clementine could see that Mitch was the most visibly agitated of them. He glared at her with daggers in his eyes, clenching his fist._

_It’s going to get bad, really quick._

_Before she could make a move to protect AJ, as unrightful as it may have been, Minerva ran forward to his aid, seemingly having noticed the same potential violent turn._

_“Back off! Don’t you dare even think about hurting him!” The fire axe she held was swung and pointed around intimidatingly towards everyone, challenging them to try._

_“You talked Marlon down, and then they fucking murdered him!” Louis screamed at her._

_Mitch was unmoving, continuing to glare down Clementine instead before switching his attention to Minerva. “Why, Minerva? Did he think to maybe, not hurt Marlon?”_

_“Fuck. Off. Mitch.” She glared back, standing in front of AJ. “He’s just a child.”_

_“A child that fucking killed Marlon!” He replied._

_Minerva did not answer and turned to Clementine. “Take AJ, go inside.”_

_“Come on, let’s go.” Clementine went to AJ._

_“Oh, just let them go back to the dorms?!” Louis looked at Minerva disapprovingly. “What happens the next time one of us does something this kid doesn't like?” He continued. “Should we expect a bullet, too?”_

_“That’s not what happened, Louis.”_

_“It’s exactly what happened!” He reasoned. “It was over, ‘til little Mr. Trigger-Happy decided otherwise!”_

_“It isn't! Would you put yourself in his shoes for a second?! He was a piece of shit who tried to kill Clementine to protect himself!” She positioned her axe defensively. “You call the child Mr. Trigger-happy. What the fuck do we call Marlon? The ‘Big Fucking Daddy’ of trading our family and FRIENDS away?!” She glared at him. “He knew what he was doing. The kid didn't.”_

_Louis, now torn between anger and contemplation, did not reply._

_“Let them go, at least for now.” Minerva told everyone before she nodded at Clementine, ushering them back to the dorms._

 

* * *

 

“If I’m a murderer, am I gonna die, too?”

“What? No.” Clementine said, taken aback by the sudden question.

“Well, I think murderers are like monsters, and . . .” He looked down. “I know what happens to monsters. Nothing good. Nothing good at all.”

She shook her head. “AJ, you’re not a monster.”

“They think I am. I wish they didn't.”

Remembering Minerva’s words from last night, she answered, “Minerva certainly didn't.”

AJ looked up. “I pointed a gun at her.”

“But she still defended you.” He nodded. “We’re going to fix this. You and me. I’m going to help you atone.”

“Atone?”

“It means, make up for what you did wrong.” She replied. “We’ll make it all right with the others.”

 

* * *

 

_“For God’s sake someone help me with this!” Ruby cried, bending down to check on Marlon._

_She guessed it was denial after all._

_When Clementine turned back, Mitch was already in front of her._

_“Saved you from that car wreck, and you fucking murdered him?!”_

_“Get back, Mitch.” She said._

_It wasn't like Clementine wanted Minerva to help her again, she’s asked enough of her already. But she found herself wondering where she was. It was a situation she didn't want to handle, lest she look even more violent in front of people who already distrust and despise her and AJ. Deep down, she may have hoped that Minerva would pop in and save them from the confrontation._

_But she knew that wouldn't be the case. Not when Minerva was huddled up, sitting across Marlon’s dead body on the cold wet ground, unmoving with her eyes fixed on him._

_She was hurt too._

_“Get. Back.” AJ added._

_“Or what?” He jabbed his knife in front of them. “You gonna let him kill me, too? Then who’s next? Aasim? Willy?”_

_“Haven’t enough people died tonight? Brody, Marlon. We can’t keep killing each other.”_

_“How the fuck are you saying that to me after what he did?” He put his knife away, choosing to simply scoff at them instead. “Screw both of you.” He went away, huddling over to Marlon’s body as well._

_She looked at them one last time before heading back to the dorms._

_It was a painful sight._

 

* * *

 

“Hey. What is it?” Clementine asked.

AJ looked serious. “You've killed a lot of people.” Her eyebrows dropped, wondering where he was trying to go with this. “You murdered your friend Lee, didn't you?”

Now, her eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“You said he was handcuffed. He wasn't a threat.” He paused. “So, that means you murdered him.”

“I killed him because I loved him.” She replied, face taking on a stern shell. “I didn't want him to suffer.”

“How? He’d be dead.”

“He would've turned. I didn't want that for him.” She turned away, “He deserved better.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“I love you, Clem.”

Her voice was breaking as she replied, “I love you back.”

Footsteps sounded from the other side of their door. It opened, revealing Tenn.

He entered the room, “Hey.” He walked over to them, a toy and some pieces of paper in his other hand. “My sister said to come get you for the funeral.”

“Really?” Clementine asked.

“We used to have them more. Then we stopped.” He looked down. “It seemed right, though.” He raised the hand holding the toy to Tenn. It was the firefighter they had previously fought over. “I brought you something.”

“For me?”

“I figured you’d be afraid, with everyone all upset. But you were brave last night,” He said. “Like a firefighter.”

AJ put his hand down gently. “No, firefighters are good. I’m a murderer.”

“No, you’re not. You gotta have a trial, first.” He replied. “They decide that stuff in a courtroom.”

AJ looks at Clementine, thinking.

“That’s how it works. Er, worked. Before. Back then, there were all kinds of rules.” He continued, “About who was innocent, who was guilty. It was complicated.”

Clementine spoke up. “We have to decide things for ourselves, now. We can’t rely on other people to make the rules for us.”

“Who decided you’re a murderer?” Tenn asked AJ.

“Clem. But she’s right. So’s everyone else.”

“I think you’re okay.” AJ looked up at him, slightly beaming. “You sure you don’t want your firefighter?”

“You should keep him, ‘cause you’re good, like him.” He said. “But maybe we could play with him later? Together?”

“Sure.” Tenn smiled. “After the funeral. They buried them already. Minnie will start it soon.” He turned away, heading for the door. “See you out there.”

Clementine sighed. “This is going to be hard. Everyone’s going to be upset. We need to show them we care, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

They were settling into the funeral when they left the dorms, Clementine could see the hurt on their faces. They didn't even notice her. Willy was loudly crying, sat on one of the stairs before being helped by Aasim to the graveyard, wiping his tears off his face. The others already walking ahead.

On the way to the graveyard, AJ paused. When Clementine walked over, he simply said, “I did that.” As he stared at the pool of blood where Marlon’s body used to be.

“Come on.” She replied.

They reached the graveyard without another word, the other kids are already grouped around their grave, chattering away.

Ruby placed a ring of flowers on Brody’s grave as Rosie whined over Marlon’s.

The other kids noticed them arrive, faces turning from solemn grief to an antagonizing hatred. Most of them at least. The others didn't know what to feel with them yet.

They stayed a little behind from the group.

“Oh, God, they’re here.” Aasim mumbled.

“Shut up, Aasim. They knew Brody.” Minerva said.

“Yeah, but Marlon—” Omar butted in.

“Let them pay their respects.”

Louis sighed. “Shit...”

“Clem?” AJ said.

“What?”

“Why do people have funerals? Tenn said they used to have them more.”

She thought about her answer for a bit. “Well, to say goodbye to someone you've lost.”

“But they’re dead.”

“This is your last chance to see them before they’re gone forever.”

“I made them all sad. Like if someone took you away.” He looked at Clementine. “Does everyone get a funeral?”

“People do. Some animals, too.”

“Even monsters?”

She could not reply.

“Everyone’s so sad.” He said. “I don’t like funerals.”

After a while, Minerva spoke up. “Tenn, you ready?” He nodded.

Tenn walked over to Brody’s grave. “Brody. You always said you wanted to go to the beach, so, I drew it for you.” He placed a piece of paper, one he always used from his sketchbooks on her grave by the ring of flowers. He looked over to his sister who smiled and walked to Marlon’s grave.

Minerva stood silent at his grave, unmoving and in a trance. She held a guitar in her hand. Despite it seeming a little worn, it looked well-taken care of.

“Are you gonna stand there or what?” Mitch said from behind her.

Minerva seemed to have snapped from her trance, coming closer to Marlon’s grave to place the guitar next to the cross marked Marlon. “Marlon. I—shit. . . I’m sorry it ended this way. I hope you’ll finally be able to tour the world wherever you are now.” She folded her arms over her chest. Everyone seemed surprised by what she had said, Mitch’s face even softening for a moment despite the continuous anger he displayed. “I wanted to give you the guitar for a very long time now, it just never seemed like the right time. . .” She paused. “it was really hard to find and there was no way I was giving you mine, but I lucked out and actually did find one for you!” She laughed but her eyes weren't of joy. It was pain. “But then. . . that happened.” She lowered her head.

She walked away quietly into the sidelines, a silence passing through the air.

“Fuck this.” Mitch said. “Why do we have to do this? Marlon wasn't perfect,” He turned around to AJ. “But he deserved better than to get gunned down by that kid.” He began to walk towards him. “AJ killed him like it was nothing. We all saw it, and no one stopped him.”

Clementine stepped forward, in front of AJ. “You’re right Mitch. Marlon didn't deserve what AJ did to him.”

“I know what I did. I’m sorry.” He mumbled behind Clementine.

Mitch shook his head, the other kids drawing closer to listen in.

“But I’m gonna a... a…”

“Atone.” Clementine said.

“Yeah. Atone it.”

“Fuck. I can’t listen to this.” Louis left, walking past AJ and Clementine.

“What I did was bad, and I’m gonna make it up to you. I promise.”

“You don’t have to make up for anything.” Minerva said.

“What the fuck did you say?” Mitch glared at her.

“It’s true. AJ made a mistake, but so did Marlon,” She shrugged. “Now he’s paid the price. If everyone just asked more questions, maybe this wouldn't have happened.”

“You mean ask him more questions at the tip of a fucking blade? I don’t care what you said. I think you’re just happy he’s finally dead.” He spat back. “We haven’t forgotten what you did.” The other kids bunched up around him, indecisiveness blatantly on their faces, unsure whether or not to share his view.

Minerva crossed her arms but Clementine could tell she was squeezing her arms within her fingers. “Thanks, sure. Keep saying that.” Her neutral face slowly turned steely. “You lost two people today. I lost two a year ago as well, and now, I lost another two again, a nice grand total of four, don’t you think? I wonder why?” She glanced over the graves. “If you still think it wasn't Marlon’s fault, I’ll try not to think of who I lost and who we've just lost because of him.” She pointed to Brody’s grave.

“She’s got a point.” Aasim said.

“Shut up! He was just trying to protect us!” Willy shouted at him.

It seemed to rattle Minerva to turned to him. “What about Sophie and Violet?” He only looked away in response.

Deciding it was time for her to speak up as well, “Minerva is right. It was Marlon’s fault you've all lost Sophie, Violet and Brody. And you still keep defending him.”

“Sure.” Mitch replied. “Whose fault is Marlon’s death then?”

AJ looked down. “Me.”

“See what I mean? How can any of us trust these fucking people?”

“What are you saying?” Minerva asked.

“I’m saying they gotta fuckin’ go.” He turned to the others behind him. “We take a vote. Majority decides: they stay, or they leave. Today."

"That does seem fair.” Ruby agreed.

“Are you serious? It’s bullshit.” Aasim said. Clementine was glad that despite not being fond of them, Aasim still seemed to have even the least bit of support for them.

“You’re bullshit.” Willy looked at him.

“What? You can’t just kick us out!” Clementine thought she had finally found a home, but now she could see. _Maybe we never had a place here._

“We brought you here. That means we can get rid of you, too.” Mitch spoke for the group who seemed to be agreeing.

“You. . . you can’t be fucking serious, Mitch! They helped us!” Minerva walked over to him. “After all Marlon did?!” She was now standing face-to-face with him.

“Two wrongs don’t make a right!” Ruby shouted.

“That’s why we aren't going to fucking do this! It’s wrong, you can’t do this!”

“Or what, Minerva? Gonna try and kill us too? Maybe you should go with them.” Mitch shoved her back. This sparked something in Minerva who immediately had him by his collar, actually even managing to lift him off the ground by a bit, forcing him to stand on his tip-toes. “Fucking bitch!” he spat, his hands already clutching at hers.

Stuck between the impending exile and a fight about to happen, Clementine knew she had to do something. “Minerva!” She called out as she tried to pull off Minerva off of him.

Surprisingly, she came off easily, her own outburst creating a hint of shock on her own face. Everyone else looked on in similar horror. “We’re. . . we’re voting.” She breathed out, turning away from the others.

Mitch fixed his collar, a glare fixed on Minerva.

“Louis needs to vote. Go get him.” She said.

Tenn volunteered, trying to take Rosie with him. Rosie whined and growled, resting her head on Marlon’s grave. Tenn shook his head and went to call Louis himself.

“You guys—uh—go wait in the dorm, please? I’ll get you later.” Minerva turned to Clementine and AJ.

The two walked away, leaving their fate in the hands of the other children.

But not before AJ turned back, one last word to them before they decide. “Please don’t kick us out.”

The others didn't appear to pay any mind to him. Only Minerva was seemingly affected, her face was pained. She nodded.

 

* * *

 

While waiting for their fate, Clementine found herself staring at a fixed point at the wall while sat on the bed. It wasn't interesting. She just didn't know what else to do. It seemed hopeless.

AJ was in a different corner, kicking the wall.

After what seemed like forever and AJ’s hundredth kick or so, it finally snapped Clementine out of her trance.

“AJ, stop. You’ll break your toe or something.” She turned to him. “Come here. Sit down.”

He did not stop. “No!” He continued to kick into the wall. “It didn't work! I did what you said, and they didn't even care!” He said. “I know that I was bad, but—but they don’t wanna let me fix it!”

“AJ, breathe. Remember what we do when we’re mad?” He kept kicking. “C’mon. You don’t wanna be loud, do you? What do we do when we’re mad?”

Finally, he stopped. “We stop, and think, and, um. . .” He struggled. “I’m still really, really mad.” He turned to her. “I know that I’m not supposed to get mad. Or sad. Because, then I do dumb things.”

“And you have every reason to be upset. We’ll deal with it together. Okay?”

He breathed out. “Okay.”

“We stop, we think, and we. . . breathe.”

“Breathe.” AJ repeated. Following her advice, he began to do a series of inhale-exhales.

“Feel better?” His face answered that for her. “You’re still mad, huh?”

“And, uh, I think I’m sad, too.” He frowned. He walked over to Clementine, sitting on the bed right next to her and leaned on her for comfort. She placed a hand on his back. “I did what you told me to.”

“I know. You’re a good listener.”

“I wanted to make them all feel better. It didn't work.” He looked at her. “Why’d you tell me to do that. If it didn't work?”

“We don’t know that it didn't work. They might’ve voted for us to stay.” She replied. She was hopeful. A big part of her truly hoped that most of them could see reason and let them stay. _Oh please, let us stay._

“I don’t know. They seemed pretty mad.”

With everything so far, she knew that she could count on only Minerva so far. She hoped that she might be able to convince everyone else to let them stay. Even if they have not known each other long, she knew that she would. She just had to hope she’d succeed.

“Minerva was on our side. Maybe she’ll persuade the others.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He mumbled. “I don’t wanna go.”

She sighed. “I know you don’t.”

“I like knowing where we are all the time. The bed, the food.” He said. “I like the other kids. Not all of them, but Tenn, and Louis, and Minerva.”

A knock sounded on the door. The two turned to see Minerva and Louis open the door.

They stood up, waiting expectantly for their fates to be revealed. But Clementine could instantly tell it wasn't good. With the way Louis sternly looked down, the way Minerva sluggishly walked to her, seeming like every step was a challenge. Even the way she refused to look at her. “We took the vote. You have to leave.” She whispered.

“Don’t we get to vote? I vote that we stay.” AJ said. _Oh, AJ._

 “That’s not how it works.” Louis replied.

“It fucking should be. This is a mistake.” Minerva said.

“You don’t have to like it.”

“You’re right. Because I really DON’T!”

Clementine and AJ watched in silence as they argued in front of them. What could she even say at this point?

Minerva turned to them. She looked hopeful, waiting for something. But it didn't come because a scowl masked her face instead. “Are—Are you not even gonna say anything? Clementine? You know this is wrong right? Are you just gonna let this happen? Won’t you even. . . fight at all?” She sounded devastated, the last question sounding more of a hidden demand than anything else.

“There’s nothing to fight. We already decided.”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis!”

“You said you’d go along with it!” He jabbed at her. “If we voted fairly.”

“You think this is fair? Maybe it’s time you stopped being a fucking idiot. Can you even do that? No?” She looked him down. “I’m not surprised, you always let Marlon do everything for you. You’re fucking useless.”

“You—!” He stammered in shock. “Fine, I’m useless, are you happy now? Do you have more you want to say? Knowing you, you’ve got ten more things to talk shit about.” He pointed at her. “So why can’t you at least admit that AJ is dangerous?” Then, he pointed angrily at AJ who was surprised. Louis noticed his reaction, a flash of guilt appearing on his face before he frowned instead.

A silence filled the room, everyone sharing a similar pessimistic mood.

Minerva broke the silence. “We’ll. . . wait for you to pack up, then Louis and I will escort you out past the safe zone. We’ll make sure you get to the road safely.” She said. Louis sighed sadly. “I’m sorry this is all we can do. At the very least, you won’t die on the way.”

“Thanks for making sure that we—” Clementine said before being interrupted by AJ.

“No! Don’t thank them!”

Minerva and Louis turned to him.

“It—it’s their fault we gotta leave! They’re gonna get rid of us!”

Louis looked at Clementine. “Get him under control.”

“AJ, breathe.” She said.

AJ starting breathing, though labored and struggled. He stepped forward after being able to manage it. “Where’s Tenn? I gotta say goodbye.”

“He was really upset about the vote. He won’t talk to anyone. Not even me.” Minerva sighed. “It’s best to leave him alone when he’s like this, but. . . you should know, he wanted you to stay.”

Louis’s eyes shot open. “Wait. Does AJ still have that gun?” He put his hands on his waist.

AJ took his small revolver resting on top of their bag. Louis frowned upon sight and stuck his hand out to him. “Hand it over.”

“Louis are you serious?” Minerva said.

“Hell, yes I am. I’m not walking out into the woods with him holding that thing.” He replied. “We already know he knows how to use it.”

Clementine frowned. “It’s yours, AJ. You should keep it.” Now that they’re being forced out of the school, Clementine didn't see any reason to score any points with the kids. From now on, again, it was life or death, you or them situations.

Louis wasn't impressed, took his hand back and frowned at her.

“But I murdered Marlon with it.” AJ said.

She glared at Louis back. “Yeah, but you’ll need protection outside.”

“Fine, let the kid keep the murder weapon.” He walked off by the door.

Clementine picked up her bag from the floor. She remembered thinking how nice it had been, not having to lug the pack around. How good it felt to have the weight off her bag. _I guess that was jinxing it,_ she thought. Because now, the bag felt so much heavier than it ever was before. And she wasn't exactly sure if it was because it truly weighed more.

She gave a final once-over to the room that was once their home for a few days. The things they've collected. The comfort. The warmth. The security. That was all going to be gone.

She picked up her hat and silently gave a farewell to their room as they stood by the door one final time and walked out, Minerva and Louis following behind.

Perhaps never to see the room again.

 

* * *

 

After a Louis and Minerva’s brief stop to pick up their weapons, they left the school.

The sun was setting by the time they've walked a good distance to the road. It was all in silence, not a word was exchanged at first until AJ broke it.

“Will we get another car?”

“Probably not. We got lucky before.” Clementine replied.

“So, we’re walking.” He sighed. “My shoes are gonna break.”

“Well, we’ll have to hope they hold out.”

“My feet are gonna bleed again.” He whined.

“We’ll tear up a shirt and tie them up, if we have to.”

They didn't know, but behind them, Minerva and Louis had been exchanging guilty, heartbroken glances at each other.

“It’s not so bad.” Louis said.

Clementine glared back at him in response.

“I mean you've done this before.” He continued. “Probably pretty good at it by now. Almost like going home for you guys.”

Minerva frowned at him. “Shut it.” She whispered. “You’re making it worse.”

“You've lived inside walls your whole life.” Clementine snapped back. “You have no fucking idea what it’s like out there.”

Minerva released a deep annoyed breath.

Then, she paused. “We’re here. The road’s right over there.” Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to her. “Anything you wanna say before we go?” She looked at Louis.

“I’ve said plenty.”

AJ looked towards Minerva. “Thanks for trying to keep us.”

She frowned. “You’re. . . welcome. I did my best. Sorry it wasn't enough, I didn't want this.”

“Come on, let’s just go.” Louis said.

“Just a fucking minute, okay?”

Clementine turned towards her. “If you really feel that way, take us back. Don’t let them kick us out.”

“I want to. I would, Clem.” She folded her arms. “But they’ll jump on you the moment you get back. They’re convinced you’re as bad as Marlon, or worse.” Louis looked at her disapprovingly. “If you came back, someone else might get hurt, either you or the others. It’s dangerous. I’m sorry.” She kept her head down.

“Still got that gun?” Louis looked at AJ who took it out of his pocket to show him. “Just, try to be more careful with it. Okay?”

“I will.”

He turned around and walked away, nodding at Minerva to follow who simply shook her head. “Give me a second. I’ll follow you in a bit.” He nodded again.

Minerva walked over to Clementine. “Hey.”

“Hey you too.” Clementine replied bitterly, the words a painful reminder of their first proper meeting at the school graveyard and start of friendship. A friendship that is now by the circumstances, over. This was probably going to be their last meeting ever.

Something flashed in Minerva’s eyes, an indication that she too remembered the same event. “Fuck.” She whispered, her voice reaching a new low. Her voice had always sounded broken to Clementine. Like she was sad, scared, and angry all at the same time every time. But now, it sounded much more broken than usual. A part of Clementine ached at having to say goodbye but another part was glad, knowing that Minerva cared this much for them despite the relatively short amount of time they had to develop their friendship. “Lets—Lets not make this hard.”

“It doesn't have to be.” Clementine frowned.

“I know and... I want to let you stay. Make you stay. But we’re all going to get hurt if you do.” She lowered her head, and despite her towering height, Clementine couldn't even see her eyes. She refused to let her. “Even if you won’t hurt them, they think you will, and they’ll hurt you for it.” She continued. “I can’t let that happen to you. . .” A strange pause passed. “Or—or them.” She rubbed the back of her head, as if the words were just an afterthought to what she said.

Clementine looked away. Now it was getting harder.

_I thought you didn't want this to be hard on us, Minerva?_

Now she wished Minerva didn't care. That she just left and never said anything. Maybe then this goodbye would be easier.

Suddenly, Minerva looked back up at her. “It wont be much, but this is the least I can do.” She pulled out a jar. The same jar of food that Clementine managed to bring back plenty of the night before. “I don’t know. . . maybe it’ll help keep you. . . not hungry for a day or two?” She gave the jar, the surprising act of kindness making Clementine take it hesitantly and mildly shocked. _She cares. Really cares._

“Thank you.” Was all Clementine could say.

Minerva gave her a smile. “Oh—before I forget. Here you go too.” Now she was holding a roll of duct tape. “Again, it’s not much but. . . for AJ’s shoes. Maybe you can make it last longer, fix it up a bit, yeah?” She laughed a little, giving it to Clementine. She looked at AJ who gave her a small smile.

 _You’re wrong. It’s a lot_ , Clementine thought. And it was, she was truly going above and beyond for them. The ache in her heart became a growing pain. Every passing second spent with Minerva made it more painful, because Minerva just had to keep using every second to warm her heart. But the warmth became pain, knowing that soon they would never be able to talk again or spend another second together.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Clementine looked at AJ expectantly.

He noticed, so he looked right up at Minerva. “Thank you—and um, I’m sorry for pointing a gun at you last night.”

“No—no it’s fine. It’s okay. I understand why.” She laughed, nudging his head. “Anyway, I’m confident you’ll survive out there.”

It was a compliment but it jabbed Clementine the wrong way. “You can’t know that.”

Minerva frowned. “You’re right, but you know there’s nothing else I can do.” _And despite that, you've done a lot,_ Clementine thought, suddenly feeling guilty. “I can at least hope and be confident you guys will be okay.”

A silence passed between them, the gloomy mood preventing them from finding any more words to say.

“I. . . guess this is goodbye.” Minerva whispered.

“Yeah. . . I guess it is.” Clementine replied.

Without fail, Minerva continues to surprise her. After all, she found herself in a tight hug.

“Goodbye.” Minerva whispered from her shoulder.

“. . . Goodbye.” She hugged back.

After a few seconds, Minerva released her from the hug and got on her knee for AJ. “Goodbye too, little buddy.” Then they both exchange a hug too.

Minerva stood up, and nodded to them. “Stay safe.”

Clementine nodded back and watched as Minerva walked away, looking back a few times, before she finally disappeared from sight.

_It really was goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was sad. But at least we know they're coming back. But hey, they didn't know that at the moment.
> 
> Anyways! Like always, let me know what you thought! more Minerva/Clementine is gonna be happening soon! Very excited!
> 
> Minerva POV on next chapter too!


	5. Suffer The Children - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine gets back to the school!
> 
> After some terrible stuff happen of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva POV! I love writing her parts honestly.
> 
> The chapter is a little longer than usual, I really wanted to write up until the whole Pick Louis or Pick Minerva part but I realized I've still got a lot of scenes to go so it's cut here.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Louis was waiting, leaned on a tree, when Minerva came up next to him.

“For someone who just met _someone_. That was one hell of a long goodbye.” He said as they began to walk back to the school.

Now that Minerva thought about it, it really was too long for someone you just met. They had no reason to get as close as they did. But they did. And that hurt her. Because for the longest time, she’d been feeling trapped in the place she called home, everyone felt so foreign despite the familiarity. A small, a very small part of her thought that maybe she should have come with Clementine, Mitch’s words echoed faintly in her mind, ‘ _Maybe you should come with them’_. She shook her head, feeling bad that the thoughts even came to her mind.

_She’s still just a stranger. Don’t forget that._

But despite the thoughts to distance herself from the girl, she found herself complimenting her. “She was good. I liked her.” Minerva said. “They were both a breath of fresh air, you know?”

“Dude, you’re head over heels more than just like.” He shrugged. “You’re hopeless. In like the most romantic sense, I think you’re just sad you didn’t get more chances with her.”

Minerva’s face turned as red as her hair. “That’s not true! I meant like as a friend! She was pretty cool—and like—so was her kid.” She said, but she felt her heart pound harder. The sweat starting to form into beads. And the heat on her face. _God, the heat_. She hadn’t thought about it, maybe tried not to think about it, but the thought gave her shivers, the characteristic butterflies in your stomach type. She hadn’t felt so strongly for someone in forever. Maybe felt strongly is not the right way to describe it. But the idea of entertaining the thought.

It was first brought up to her attention when Marlon and Louis had teased her that they had just saved a cute girl that she might like, given all the circumstances. She was beautiful despite the injuries and eventual bandages that covered her head when they first met. But she was a stranger, she wasn’t that desperate for love just a year after Violet had ‘supposedly’ died. It came back up again when the same duo teased her to ask for Clementine’s past relationships. But it still didn’t click. Not until now.

She tried to get it out of her head. Tried her best not to think about it now that she’s gone, possibly forever. But her face continued to heat up and she found herself covering her face with her hands, a futile attempt to hide the beet-red shade that took over her face.

“Right. Because that’s like, supeeerr convincing when I can’t tell where your face starts and your hair ends.” He gestured over to her face, fake pretending as if he could not see her face. “Seriously, is this your hair or your face? Can’t tell because it’s the same damn color!”

“Ugh, you’re the worst, Louis.” She swiped his hands off the air and covered her face with her hair as if they were curtains.

“But you love me anyway!” Minerva rolled her eyes.

She did. In times like these, Minerva could always count on Louis to make her laugh (she would have done so right now, but it didn’t feel appropriate, not yet.), he was the best friend one could have. In their light banter, firmer than usual thanks to the situation making it hard to make it a much lighter mood, he still tried. He wasn’t as jolly as he would have been, for good reason. If anything, he shouldn't have been at all. But she guessed he lightened up a bit thanks to the absence of the two. It was probably easier just not to argue and let the unspoken words hang in the air than actually fighting about it.

She felt a sudden pang of guilt realizing how terrible she’d been recently to him. _It was out of the line,_ she thought, deeply regretting her hostile behavior. Granted, she’d been hostile to everyone not just recently but for the past year.

Clementine’s arrival simply sparked the realization that she had a deep-seeded hatred for everyone in the school, to the point that she found a random girl much more comfortable to be with than the people she had been surviving with for pretty much her entire life. Because unlike with everyone else, she didn’t have a reason to dislike her. Maybe yet.

In the brief silence that occurred, she spoke up. “I’m sorry, by the way. About earlier.” Louis tilted his head at her. “When I called you useless, you know that’s not true.”

“It’s. . . it’s fine. I—” He paused. “Let’s just forget it.”

She nodded. "Okay."

“We’re all used to your temper anyway.” Louis nudged her. “Remember the time you and Sophie had a fistfight in the hallway because—?" Minerva shoved him off to the side, jokingly, before he could finish his sentence.

“Oh my god, you need to shut up.”

“Oh, come on. It was totally hilarious—!"

As if on cue, his sentence was emphasized by a loud gunshot searing through the air.

Both of them turned to the source, alarmed.

Louis went on guard. “Shit that came from—!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because the moment he turned to Minerva, she already bolted to the source. Because she knew as well, it came in the direction where they left Clementine and AJ.

It only took them barely a few minutes to reach their destination, Louis panting lightly behind Minerva who sneaked closer to the figures grouped together, behind the trees. Unfortunately, they weren’t close enough to be able to hear the conversation. She saw the same man from the train station, Abel, she thinks he’s called with his hand holding AJ’s arm like a vice grip, twisting it in ways it shouldn’t be. She felt anger bubbling up in her once more, but not as much as when she saw another woman pinning Clementine down on the dirty ground, her boot firmly planted behind her neck and a gun pointed directly on her head. She was ready to rush in, hands gripped on her fire axe when Louis motioned over to her back.

_Right, the bow._

She took it out, replacing her axe for the bow. It felt weird not holding it. The fire axe had always been her weapon of choice ever since she picked it up when the apocalypse started. But it was no matter, she was still a good shot with the bow, trained from days of endless training, for she could not sleep, not after last year’s events. She refused to talk to anyone for a good few months before Louis and Tenn drew her out of her shell, her therapeutic bow practice turning into an activity she sometimes shared with Louis, just for fun, instead of an activity she did to sulk with.

However, she was met with an unpleasant surprise when Clementine turned to the woman, a flash of recognition in their eyes. Between the two, the hostility dropped by several levels, to the point that the woman even offered her hand to Clementine, to help her stand. Help that Clementine accepted, taking the woman’s hand.

The strange fondness in their eyes shook Minerva to the core.

_How does Clementine know her?_

_Are they working together?_

_Maybe it really wasn’t a coincidence that they came to the school?_

A million thoughts flashed through her mind, anger easing its way into her being again. She wanted to trust Clementine, but she originally wanted to trust Marlon too. And look where that got her. Her anger was held back when she saw AJ once more, his arm still being twisted by Abel. Clementine would not have let him do that to AJ.

Maybe, just maybe, the whole situation wasn’t as bad as it looked.

But she could not be sure. And so, she drew her bow, pointing at Abel. Her motivations were led not mostly to help Clementine, a fact she hated but justified, for she had already began to doubt her, but to avenge her sister and Violet. . . Violet whose condition she still had no idea of. She didn’t even have a clue if she was dead or still alive, within the grasp of the raiders.

_His chuckle echoed in her mind, his words repeating endlessly. “I almost thought dead people could come back alive. More alive than the usual of course.” He laughed at her. Again, and again and again. “What a splitting image. I pity you.”_

_“I pity you.”_

_“I pity you.”_

_“I. PITY. YOU.”_

If she hadn’t been so consumed with her thoughts, maybe she’d have heard Clementine telling them to run. Maybe then she’d have noticed Louis call out her name when he realized she wasn’t following him, that she wasn’t by his side running too. But she didn’t hear them. Not a single word. The only sound she heard was the sound of an arrow cutting through the air as she released the string, hitting Abel on his right arm, the one holding the shotgun. It was good too because then he immediately turned around and fired a shot at her. If it hadn’t been a shotgun, if it hadn’t been for her hitting him on his shooting arm, she guessed that she might’ve died then because she took a direct hit to her shoulder, it sucked too because it was her right dominant one. But thanks to the shot, she was pulled from her thoughts and back to reality, realizing the need to run.

But she regretted not being able to hit him on his head, to kill him instantly. She knew she could do it. But she didn’t. The part of her that existed before she lost her beloved sister and Violet, the one that could not bear the thought of hurting another human being, alive or undead. She thought she had gotten rid of it. But a fraction remained.

She ran after Louis, who slowed down for her. “Shit, Minnie!”

Minerva clutched at her shoulder, pressing against the bleeding wound as she tucked the bow behind her. She turned her head to see Abel hot on their tracks, chasing them, so they ran faster to get him off their tail. But they knew the woods better than he did, it was home, the back of their hands. It didn’t take even a minute to shake him off.

Despite that, Minerva’s hair caught on a few trees’ branches, it hurt her scalp so bad but she had half a mind not to slow down. Thankfully she didn’t lose chunks of her hair, only just ruffling, and messing it up by a lot.

She watched in the distance as he disappeared, running back to the others.

And despite the distrust that had seeded itself into her, all she could hope for was that Clementine and AJ would be okay.

 

* * *

 

In the aftermath, Clementine found herself and AJ with a stranger wearing walker skin over his head and hands. With his help and a sudden walker herd, they managed to escape Abel and Lilly.

 _Lilly_.

It had been so long since she last saw her, she almost didn’t believe it. Didn’t recognize her at first. But when she did, it came as a shock to her. She truly believed she had died. How could she have lived when she was left on the side of the road to die so many years ago by Lee for murdering Carley? But she managed. And now she’s here, kidnapping children to fight for her cause, the Delta. Clementine cringed at the thought. While she doesn’t seem to have changed that much in way of attitude, still the fierce military woman she was who didn’t sugarcoat her words, something inside of her changed. She was cruel. It barely showed but she could tell that Lilly still cared for her, but without that history, Lilly was cruel and much more hardened. She was saddened, knowing that the woman who once took care of her so long ago, the woman who protected her, lead their group, would become the woman that would hurt her now.

That history would be poison to her now, however, now Lilly threatens the lives of every single kid in the school. Clementine knew she had to warn them. Let them know that they had to prepare for danger.

But first and foremost, she had to worry about AJ first who was hit by a few shotgun pellets from Abel. With the stranger’s help, she removed the buck shots that remained in his wounds that covered most of his stomach, while the stranger patched him up.

As the stranger walked away, AJ tried to get up.

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy, easy.” Clementine said as she held him down.

“Where’s our stuff? My gun?”

“We lost it, buddy.” She sighed.

“Louis and Minerva ran. . . but she got shot too, like me.”

“She’ll be fine, probably.” She saw it too. Minerva was already aiming at Abel when Clementine told them to run. But she didn’t. She stayed behind to fire that shot, just to get one in return. She wondered if her shoulder was going to be okay. But she seemed like she was in a trance. As if Clementine’s words didn’t get to her. Like it didn’t matter whatever she shouted, if she would have shouted at all, she would have still fired that shot.

She remembered the time she saw the same trance-like state in Minerva. It was the time Marlon revealed he traded away Sophie and Violet. She only broke out of her trance to scream at Marlon, with her axe in hand approaching him, but even then, it still seemed like she was in a trance. Clementine wondered what she would have done then, if she wasn’t interrupted by AJ shooting Marlon.

AJ laid back down.

“It sucks.” He mumbled, before he started shivering, clenching his hand into fists.

Panicked, Clementine looked up to see the stranger sat by a campfire, stoking the fire with a stick. She lifted AJ and sat by the campfire as well, placing AJ beside her to rest on the log behind them.

“I didn’t mean to endanger you. The walkers were sent to help you.” He said, and stopped stoking the fire to rest his arms on his legs. His voice was similar to Minerva’s in a way. It was quiet and hoarse, spoken in whispers.

She perked up at that. “You sent the walkers?”

He casted a side glance at her. “Was part of a group. Call themselves Whisperers. They’ve learned to live in herds, among walkers. Move among them. Sometimes, guide them.”

Clementine thought a little about that. She didn’t know that was even possible.

“Why are you alone? If you were part of a group?” She asked.

“They attacked a community. I saw the carnage.” He said. “Didn’t want to be part of it.”

AJ groaned.

Clementine turned her head to him. “Does it hurt?”

“Hungry.” He breathed out. Clementine frowned, it would have been a good time to have their stuff, knowing that they had a jar of food from Minerva.

In the brief pause, the stranger took something out of his pocket and stretched his arm out to them. It was an apple. “Eat. Both of you.”

She thought about refusing it for a moment. But AJ’s condition was more important, and so, she accepted it, taking the apple from his hand. “Thank you.”

She halved the apple, sharing it with AJ.

Clementine’s attention turned back to him. “Do you. . . have a name?”

“Been a while.”

“Since?”

“I’ve said it.” Slowly, he took off his mask to reveal a young man, mostly likely around her or the other kids from the schools’ age. He had dark black bangs that swept across the left side of his face while his hair extended up to a little past his neck. “James.”

“Why did you help us, James?”

He placed his mask on the ground, and stood up, walking a little bit away, his back faced to them. “The people who attacked you. What do you know about them?”

“I know they steal kids. They took two last year.”

He turned to them. “A common practice, for them.” He looked off into the distance. “They’re at war, up north. Their entire community, against another.” He held his walker skin-wrapped right hand with the other, clenching his fist. "It's why they take people. To make them fight. Train them, use them.” He continued. “You would join their war.”

Clementine looked away from him. “That’s horrible.”

“Yes. That’s why I helped you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, one he briefly returned before they heard a walker groan. It limped and walked slowly right in front of their camp. She stood up defensively, taking out her knife as she walked towards it.

But James stopped her, holding her arm.

“Wait.” He said before taking out a rock from his pocket. “Throw it. Distract him. Works just as well, and nobody gets hurt.” Clementine looked at the walker. _Wouldn’t it be better to just put it out of it’s misery?_ She thought. Then it could hurt less humans too. “Not us. Not him.”

Against her better wishes, she took the rock and threw it far off into the distance, making a loud enough thud to draw the walker away. She watched in a little bit of shock as it went away, peacefully and without a fight. She didn’t even think to deal with walkers _peacefully_ , their very nature was to destroy and kill. That is until now.

They sat back down next to the campfire.

“Safe.” AJ mumbled to Clementine.

“It was difficult. To send the herd in. To save you.” James looked away. “I didn’t want them to die.”

They sat in relative silence. Clementine remembered it well. She thought it was just bad luck that they bumped into a large horde of zombies in the forest, only being saved by James who led them away again. It was kind of freaky at that moment when she tried to stab a walker and it grabbed her hand and talked to her, that was James. She was relieved that she didn’t actually hurt him.

“So, James, do you just hang around in the woods, saving random people?” She asked.

“After I left my group, I wandered. First time alone, ever.” He said. “Saw war everywhere. First against walkers, then against each other. Hoped it would be better here.” He looked up at her. “It wasn’t. But I’m glad that you’re trying.” Clementine looked at him curiously. “With the walker earlier, I mean. You could have just killed it. But thanks. For not doing that. Most people would just kill them without even thinking about it.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t thinking about it until you asked me to.”

“I know. But you still spared it. Thank you.” He paused. “There was another girl like me too. She didn’t want to hurt them either.”

“What happened to her?”

“I didn’t know her. I just saw her around.” He replied. “But whenever I did, she would always try to spare them. She looked scared and disgusted. I think she saw them like people too.”

 _But they’re not people anymore_ , Clementine thought but kept it to herself.

“She’d always try to find a way around them. She never killed any of them unless she absolutely needed to. And even when she did, she looked horrified. Sometimes, her sister had to kill the walker for her. Her sister.” He paused. “She was much different. She seemed like she thought of it as a game, like it was supposed to be fun.” He frowned.

Clementine nodded. “How did you know they were sisters? Sometimes people mistake AJ and I for siblings.”

“They were identical.” He said. “Twins.”

 _Huh? Where did I see identical twins before?_ Clementine vaguely remembers seeing a pair before but couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I’m sorry. . . for talking so much. I was just glad that someone shared the same views as I did until. . .” James continued.

“Until?”

“She changed.” He was saddened. “I don’t know why. But one day, she just decided to go out and kill every single walker she could find. I saw it because she caused a big distraction. She screamed and tore them down, at first I thought it was her sister, but she was just so angry, it was so unlike. . . either of them actually. But I think it’s her.” He continued, looking down. “I didn’t want her or the walkers to get hurt. So, I tried to help her. Like how I help you now. But she wouldn’t listen.” James looked at his hands. “I was forced to defend myself and I accidentally hurt her. Cut her face.”

“You accidentally killed her?”

“No. It wasn’t a big cut. Just enough to leave a scar. But it felt terrible to hurt her.” He replied. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone again.” He sighed. “Her friends came just in time to pull her away. I ran away before they could see me though.”

“Is she still around?”

“Maybe. Been a while.” He paused. “Where are you from?”

“A school nearby. But they kicked us out.”

“I see.”

“So, where are you from?”

“Washington.”

Clementine thought for a bit, realizing that there were two Washingtons. “The city or the state?”

“The city. Dad ran a food truck. I helped.”

Beside Clementine, AJ began to pant heavily against her shoulder. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand. She sighed, “You’ve got a fever.”

“His wound will need proper cleaning. And medicine, if you’re lucky enough to have any.”

“The school has medicine. But I don’t think they’ll share it.”

“That’s why those people attacked you, isn’t it? To get to that school.” He said. “They’ll destroy whatever they find. Bring more guns, more fighters. Take everyone inside.”

Clementine wonders if the kids even had any weapons to fight them with. She only remembers the bow being the only weapon they could fire. But what was that to the guns that the raiders will have?

“They won’t be able to fight them off.” She said firmly.

It stayed in the air for a while, neither of them saying anything. Were they going to do anything about it? Should they or, even could they?

“You need medicine. You have to go back, or you’ll lose him.”

“I have to go back and warn them too. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Noble of you, despite their treatment.”

After sitting in relative silence for a bit, James spoke up. “I’ll help you get back. Past the walkers. A few more hours, and we’ll go.”

Clementine smiled at AJ. “That’s a few hours for you to sleep.” He didn’t look at her, his eyes only opening and closing lazily. Then, she yawned. She hadn’t slept for a while either.

“I’ll stay awake. You don’t have to.” James said.

Clementine looked at him, feeling like she’s bothered the boy for too much already. It reminded her of Minerva, who helped as well even when she didn’t need to. She wondered what kind of luck she’s had to have met two kind strangers in rapid succession. She didn’t want to trouble the boy too much but her eyelids were failing to keep open. “Okay. I will. What about you?”

“Don’t need it. Not tonight.” He went back to stoking the fire, adding more fuel to it. “Rest well.”

“Goodnight.” She whispered, feeling her eyes close on her, the heaviness she could no longer ignore.

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, it was a few hours until they were almost at the school, they could see it at the near distance now. Good thing, because Clementine’s arms were going to give up on her any second now.

“Is he awake?” James asked, his mask back on his face.

Clementine had been carrying AJ the whole walk and she could already feel herself starting to stumble and slowing down the pace of the group. “Yeah, he’s so hot.” She replied, touching her forehead to AJ’s whose head is peacefully resting against her shoulder.

“I can carry him. You’re exhausted.”

She shook her head. “No, I’ve got him.”

They continued to walk, the school gates just within reach.

“Hurts.” AJ whispers.

“Hang on. We’re almost there.” She replied.

Now right in front of the gates, they were greeted by a loud shout and an arrow.

“Walker!” James stepped back, thankfully getting missed by the arrow. Clementine stepped in front of James. Willy was shocked to say the least, taking a step back. “Minerva! Louis! They came back!” He dropped down from the watch tower, disappearing from sight.

Clementine looked at James. “Look, you live out there alone, right?” He turned to her. “You could stay with us.” It was hard to see his expression through the mask, but he took one look at the arrow shot right by his feet.

“Not ready.” He shook his head.

Neither of them had anything else to say and James walked away, giving a slight nod as his farewell.

Clementine watched him go and soon she could find that her arms could no longer support AJ. “I can’t keep carrying you.” She said to him. “We’ll be inside soon. Rest now.” She struggled to take the last few steps to the gate. Her body was so strained and tired that she’s scared she’s going to drop AJ any second now. She saw Louis and Minerva at the gate, disapproval marked on his face while Minerva looked like she’d just seen a ghost. Then, Clementine’s knees dropped. She was panting and fighting the fatigue for too long, she was unable to lift him any longer.

The two of them were quick to open the gate, appearing in front of them in seconds. Minerva was the first to speak. “Fuck. What happened!?”

Then Louis, “Shit, is he. . .?”

“He’s alive. He was shot. He’s got a fever.” Clementine replied.

“Come on, let’s get him inside.” Louis said. Minerva tried to carry AJ, only to get shoved away by Louis. “Dude, your shoulder.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you are most definitely not! Be a show-off some other day, I got this.” She groaned, standing up and supporting Clementine instead who managed to walk, but barely.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Thank us later when the little guy is all good.” Minerva replied. It seemed like Minerva was in the middle of changing the bandages on her shoulder when they arrived, evidently from the fact that her red plaid shirt was wrapped around her waist, her dark tank top replacing it, and the bandages loose and falling off a little. She saw that a bit of blood was still daring to seep through the haphazardly placed wrappings.

“Hey, are you okay?” Clementine asked her.

“Better now.” She replied, ambiguously.

AJ let out a little hiss of pain.

“It’s okay, buddy, I got you.” Louis said to him.

They reached the main school building, the others already assembled and waiting for them.

_News travels fast, huh._

“Let me see.” Ruby said as Louis brought the boy closer to her. She takes one look at the wound, “I have what I need upstairs. Come on.”

Louis went up ahead, Ruby, Clementine, and Minerva following closely behind.

“We got the shrapnel out of him.”

“We?” Ruby looked at her.

“It’s a long story.”

Louis set AJ on a couch, stepping away so Ruby can take a closer look. She steps forward and places a palm on his head. “He’s running a fever. Body’s trying to fight infection, poor little guy.”

Minerva tapped Clementine on the shoulder. “He’ll be well taken care of. Ruby and Louis won’t let you down.” She said. “But you need to come with me. Let’s talk in the office.”

“Clem?” AJ called out.

“Shhh, you just try to rest, okay? We’re gonna fix you right up.” Ruby cooed.

“Clem?!”

Clementine kneeled, going down to his level. “AJ, listen to Ruby, okay? She’ll look after you. Come on. What do we do when we’re scared?” She said. “When fear starts to get the upper hand? We push. . .—”

“We push through it.” He hissed through the pain. “We don’t let it take over. I’m good now.”

Minerva tapped Clementine again, nodding her head to the office.

She sighed, not wanting to leave AJ but follows her.

In the office, Clementine stood, waiting for Minerva to speak.

“Listen, I--. . . Back out there in those woods, I’m sorry I didn’t help you more. When you told us to run, I didn’t really listen because—I—I just. . .” She trailed off.

“What are you talking about? You already helped enough. You shot that guy through the shoulder with an arrow. You think that didn’t help him miss a few shots?”

She sighed. “Clearly not enough.” She looked away. “Because then maybe AJ wouldn’t be hurt like this.”

“Minerva. You don’t have to blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault. It was those damn raiders. Look, you even got yourself hurt trying to protect us.” She gestured over to her bandages, of which Minerva is crudely trying to fix, managing to wrap it decently enough mid-conversation to put on her plaid shirt back on. “Even when I told you to run. You stayed. That’s. . . brave.” She said, smiling at her. But somehow, Minerva doesn’t look too happy, her face taking on a frown. “Thank y—”

“No. You shut the fuck up right now and don’t give me this bullshit.” She hissed, intimidatingly coming closer to Clementine just to give her an accusatory pointing. “Just shut up.” Minerva was completely furious, glaring daggers at her.

Clementine, in sheer horror and shock at her unexpected anger took an unwilling step back. Minerva had frequently shown her bouts of a personality twist, but this was extreme. Uncalled for even.

“What?” Clementine asked, not believing that this girl in front of her was actually Minerva. “What’s your problem?”

Typical of her 180 behavior, Minerva’s face softened but her face was still crunched up in a frown. “I—it’s not you. Shit. I’m sorry.” She crossed her arms, looking away but Clementine continued to glare at her, demanding an explanation. After a brief pause, she sighed and looked at Clementine, then at the floor, unable to hold her firm gaze. “I wasn’t thinking about you when I shot that arrow. I—I mean I was at first. . . then I saw you and that woman. You looked like you knew each other. I mean, why would she help you right? You even took her hand.” Clementine cringed, maybe she should’ve just shoved that hand away if that’s how it looked from the outside. “At that point, I didn’t even wanna help you, you know? I was thinking that like what Marlon said, you were working for them all along.”

“I would never--!”

“No! You listen to me right now.” She cut Clementine off, her voice pained. “Then I saw AJ with his arm getting twisted by—by that guy! Abel was his name, right? I got so fucking crazy seeing him that I--. . . I wanted to kill him. So badly. And it’s not even because it’s for AJ. I just wanted to, for what he did.”

“Why him? Lilly probably took your sister and Violet away too.” Clementine asked curiously, her fixation on specifically Abel was strange.

“Is that your friend’s name?”

“She’s not my friend. Not anymore.”

Minerva looked at her skeptically but continued. “Do you remember what he said in the train station?”

“Not really. I thought he was just babbling?”

“Well, he wasn’t. He was talking about a splitting image. That he thought dead people could come back alive.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Sophie and I are identical twins.” She paused, letting it sink in the air.  “He probably meant that he mistook me for Sophie. That she’s fucking dead now!” She half-screamed, her hand clenched and breathing furiously. “Those fucking raiders took her. Got her killed, maybe killed her themselves! What about Violet!? I don’t even know if she’s alive! Maybe she’s dead now too or suffering because of those fucking assholes!” She clutched at her own face and chest, struggling to breathe. “They should all fucking die terrible deaths! I’ll make sure of it, T-They’re going to suffer!” Despite her anger, she barely screamed the words out, speaking in such a low voice that nobody could really hear it outside the door.

“Minerva—shit, just breathe.” Clementine said, trying her best to make her voice as soothing and soft as possible as she continued to try and calm her down. That seemed to have done the trick as Minerva’s face switched from anger to a solemn sadness.

“I stopped trusting you the moment you took her hand. If I couldn’t trust Marlon, why should I trust you? Then I saw AJ being hurt and I knew that—that you wouldn’t let that happen. So, I believed in you again, but I still had my doubts.”

Clementine was rubbing her back soothingly, trying to ease the girl’s pain. It was strange how she always found herself comforting Minerva. In the room, by the rivers, then now. Perhaps they’d gotten closer than she would have expected or knew themselves to have been. But again, like every time, Minerva shrugged off her hand. It always happened. She’d try to soothe her but the other girl would always shrug her off or blatantly reject her help or comfort, stepping away from her like she was fire, that she’d get burned if she got any closer. Almost like she’s too scared to even be helped, despite the fact that Minerva would always help her as well without hesitation.

“I wasn’t being brave. . . Never was. I just wanted revenge. . .” She whispered sadly, her voice barely audible, refusing to look at Clementine. Then she looked up, her pale blue eyes reflecting so much hurt that Clementine could almost feel it herself. “You know the sickest part of all this?” She asked. “I’m only telling you all this—how I actually feel. . .” She frowned.” Because I know I can get rid of you. I have it planned out in my head if you dare talk about this to anyone else.”

Again, Clementine raised an eyebrow, the girl surprising her with every turn. “What do you mean?”

“They trust me. But you? You’re on thin ice. I can convince them to kick you out—Hell, I can even do it right now, before AJ gets better. Just let you die out there.” She crossed her arms, walking over to the table and propping herself up on it to sit. “Louis and I already told them about what happened in the woods. I just have to tell them that it turns out. . . You were with them all along.”

“What?! Do you actually believe that? You and Louis saw what happened! We were attacked!”

“You’re right. You were.”

“You can’t lie about it. Louis saw what happened too.”

“How would you explain yourself taking her hand? You don’t think I can convince Louis now that I’ve had a private chat with you that you admitted to knowing her? That it was just a big misunderstanding on their part?”

“He. . .”

“He won’t help you. And you know they’ll all believe me.” She finished for her. “I’m their friend. And you. . . are not.”

It was an understatement to say the least that Clementine felt terror. What came out of Minerva’s mouth was undoubtedly terrifying. Within the span of this conversation, she’d managed to completely turn Clementine’s perception of her. The sweet, needlessly nice Minerva who she knew to have dark humor, the kind where she’d joke about killing you, but you could instantly tell it was a joke. Only this time, she didn’t seem to be joking. She definitely seemed like she meant it, and that she could deliver if she just so dared to want.

“You can’t do this. You know that’s not what happened.”

“I can and the truth wouldn’t matter.” Clementine was speechless. A stiff silence occupied the room. It was probably the same tension that Louis might have expected during the two’s first meeting by the gates before Minerva herself diffused it. And surprisingly, Minerva cut the tension herself yet again. “But I don’t want to.”

Clementine looked up at her, a sudden hopefulness seeping into her.

“Like I said. . . Only if you talk about this to anyone else.” She continued. “I don’t actually want to do that. It would hurt me too. I’m just thinking out loud. What I’d do on the off-chance you betray me, tell everyone these disgusting feelings I had. . .” She paused, looking at Clementine shamefully. “I want to trust you. That’s why I’m telling you this. . . I’m scared, Clem. You’re the only one I can tell these things to. And it’s sick that I can only do that knowing that I can deny it if it came from you.” She sighed. “If I told Louis. . . anyone else. . . fuck. I’m scared. I really am.”

“i thought you just said you were friends. Why are you so scared of opening up to them?”

“Really? How do you think they’ll react when I tell them that their friend is a fucking monster? That she just wants to hurt everyone she fucking hates? What do you think will happen?” She said, bitterly. “But please. . . don’t take this the wrong way. I just—I didn’t want to lie to you about what I feel. About what I am. I’ve already shown you so much of me, can I trust you with the rest?” She looked at Clementine. She was starting to shift back into the vulnerable girl Clementine first saw in the room.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.”

“Is it really a secret though? I thought everyone knew about your temper tantrums? I didn’t know you were this cheesy too, by the way, definitely would not have expected."

“Oh, shut up.”

“No, seriously, don’t they already know?”

“Of course, they do. It sometimes slips by me. I can’t help it, sometimes. But it’s mostly just like—” She tosses around her arms playfully. “—Har har har, Minerva is mad again. It’s okay, she’ll just punch some wall, maybe her sister, then she’ll be fine. She’s no actual harm! So quirky.”

Clementine couldn’t help but giggle at that, stifling her laugh with her hand. “Y—you punch your sister when you’re mad?”

“To be fair, she’s the reason I’m mad all the time.”

“Really? What happened?”

“We had a fistfight in the hallways one time.”

“Because?”

“She played with my guitar and untuned it.”

“Seriously? That’s it?”

Minerva grabbed the closest thing to her, a notebook on the table she sat on and playfully threw it to Clementine. Of which, she skillfully dodged of course. “What do you mean that's it?! Do you know how long it takes to tune it?” She hissed at her, but finally, like before, her anger was accompanied by softness and laughter, indicating its playfulness.

Clementine felt relief wash over her. It felt good to have the old Minerva back. A part of her was glad that she showed her the darker parts of herself, while the other a little scared. It made Clementine understand her more. Minerva may have had a darker side, but it was clear she did her best not to succumb to it. Clementine remembered Marlon’s funeral, how Minerva was so solemn and even gave the late boy a gift.

_She probably wanted nothing more but to spit on his grave. But instead, she paid her respects. Treated him still like a friend, even when she no longer did, deep inside._

Maybe just maybe, just to repay Minerva’s past kindness, she could be the one to help her through it. Clearly, her admittance was already progress. Clementine was glad.

Their laughter hung in the room for a few more moments because they finally settled down.

“Okay. On to some pressing matters I wish we didn’t have to talk about.” Minerva said. “What’s the deal with Lilly?”

“We were in a group together, long time ago.”

“Uh, I hope it didn’t steal people too?”

“C’mon. You know it’s different.” Minerva shrugged. Clementine stepped closer to her. “She murdered someone in our group. Gunned them down during an argument.” She paused in front of her. “Carley was her name. She refused to let Lilly push her around. It was right at the start. I haven’t seen Lilly since.”

“I believe you, but. . . I heard from Willy that someone else was with you at the gates?”

“James. He saved me and AJ, let us stay in his camp for the night.”

“But why was he with you? It’s not that I don’t trust you—of course—but I don’t exactly trust him, we don’t know him. He’s a stranger, Clem, we can’t just trust anybody.”

“You don’t have to worry about James. We can trust him.”

“Willy said he was wearing animal skins or something? Looked like a walker?”

“He was wearing walker skin. That’s how he gets past herds. He can guide them, too.”

“Walker. . . skin? Isn’t that like—I don’t know. . . unhygienic? Sounds gross.” She scratches her neck.

“Really? That’s the part you decide to focus on?” Minerva looks away embarrassingly. “I wouldn’t have brought him here if I thought he was a threat.”

“I’m not doubting you. It’s the others doubting you I’m worried about. They didn’t even get a chance to mourn Brody and Marlon, before these child-snatching assholes showed up.” She crosses her arms. “And then you two come back, after we thought you were dead. Now they’re confused. No one really knows how to feel about AJ and you.”

Clementine slams her hands on the table, right next to Minerva’s legs, encasing her right between her arms. “Minerva. AJ is the least of their worries.” Minerva fidgets slightly, pulling both her legs unto the table.

“Uh I—I mean I know, but everything is a fucking mess. They’re scared and angry too. All they want is someone to blame to ease themselves. And honestly? Same.” She sighs. “I mean, they kicked you out. How am I supposed to make them change their minds about you? Getting you kicked out for a threat is one thing, but getting you to stay? It’s gonna be hard. It was decided. Five to three against.”

Clementine looked down, noticing the table. “You’re sitting on Marlon’s table.”

“And you’ve got your hands slammed on them, on my sides. A little space might be appreciated—Not that I mind but um. . .” She fumbles, her cheeks faintly tinted with red.

Feeling more conscious of herself, Clementine steps back, a little flustered herself. “No, I mean—can’t you step up as their leader? Didn’t you already? Isn’t that why we’re talking in his office right now?”

“Yes and no, I guess. I don’t really think I’m cut out to be a leader. I tried to when I saw how lost everyone was after Marlon’s death but. . . it’s not like they listen. They only do when they want to.”

“Well, they’ll have to start, if they want to survive what’s coming.” Minerva frowned, understanding the situation and what she’d need to do. “James told me what Lilly and Abel will do next. He said they’ll get more people and guns, and come attack us. Take everyone here.”

“Right, you lost me at 'James said'. How would he know?”

“He’s watched them for a while. They’re at war with another community. They take people to fight for them.”

“Is that what happened to Soph and Vi? Turned into soldiers?”

“Yeah. It’ll happen to us, too, if we don’t stop them.” Minerva grimaced. Clementine steps to the window, glancing at the school property. “Look at this place. It’s a fortress.” Minerva jumped off the table, checking by the window herself. “With a little work, we could make this place really hard to attack.”

“That’s great but, do you know how to do that? I sure as hell don’t.”

Clementine nodded. “Yeah. I was part of a siege once, in a town called Richmond.” She produces the map given to her by Marlon days ago, realizing that she still had it. “Here, let me show you.”

Unfolding the map on the table for Minerva to see, she pressed her finger on the points where improvements can be made, and how they should set up their defense. Minerva nodded thoughtfully to each of her suggestions. The walls would be fortified with barbed wire, then narrowing the open courtyard with picnic tables, and lastly, reinforcing the Admin Building with traps, where they’d make their final stand.

“Would’ve never thought of those myself, you’re amazing.” Minerva said. But there was only one more problem. The barbed wire was in the greenhouse.

“You guys don’t use the greenhouse anymore, do you?”

“No. We used to. Then we lost someone out there. Walkers overran the place, and Marlon wouldn’t let us go back. Safe zone.” She scoffed.

“We need to get that barbed wire, so they can’t climb the walls.” She paused, looking away thoughtfully. “I’ll go.”

“It’s dangerous. Walkers are pretty much all over the place—” Minerva was cut off by the doors bursting open, Mitch having pushed both doors with force enough to swing it back into the walls, creating a loud thud.

“Okay, what the hell’s going on?” He demanded angrily, his eyebrows were knitted tightly together. “Willy told me she was back, but I was like, no way, Minerva wouldn’t just go against what we all decided.” He threw his hands in the air.

Ruby entered the room as well, closing the doors gently behind her. “Shh! Would you keep it down?! The little boy is asleep!” She stopped beside him and turned to Clementine. “His fever’s already going down, Clem. He’s gonna be okay.” Mitch’s hatred did not ease one bit.

“Great. We’re just giving them our medicine, too?”

“Mitch. You listen right now. Those raiders are getting ready to attack the school.” Minerva stepped in front of Clementine, shielding her from the antagonistic boy. “We need Clem’s help.”

“Like hell we do. For all we know, she’s one of them.”

“She’s not! If you saw them with their boot on Clem’s neck, you’d know that.”

Not wanting any more of his insults, Clementine stepped forward. “Use your head, Mitch. You saw AJ on your way in. If I was with the raiders, why would they hurt him like that?” She stared at him directly in his eye, a furious glint shining in her dark brown eyes. They stood between each other very closely.

But Mitch would not be appeased. He shrugged. “How do I know? Maybe he shot one of their friends?” he replied with annoying jest.

“Mitch!” Ruby called out to him.

Faster than anyone could see, however, Minerva’s hand landed on Mitch’s chest with a thump. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to push him away from Clementine. “I’ve had enough of your bullshit Mitch. You’re not the only one who’s angry and scared.”

“Scared? Pfft. We wouldn’t have to be if you just—!” He was met with another shove from her hand, still on his chest. He was getting pushed back, the taller girl using her height advantage to establish her authority on him.

“Clem’s going to the greenhouse to find barbed wire for our walls, and anything else she thinks we might need for the fight, and you’re going to help her.” She ordered in a low intimidating whisper.

“Uh, no, I’m not.” He frowned.

“Yes. You fucking are. And unless you want us all to die or get taken by the raiders, you’re going with her, make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” She pointed at him with her other hand. “Put those skills of yours in a fight to good use. Or are you just gonna sit around? Because if she gets hurt, and we fail to defend against those raiders. . . It’s all on you.” Mitch’s back was pressed flat against the wall, Minerva’s hand having managed to push him back. When he didn’t answer, she gave him one final shove, lighter than the previous ones as she pulled back her hand.

Ruby stepped between the empty space between the two. “I can go, too. You know, to keep the peace.”

“Since when are you the one making the calls?” Mitch spat.

“Since you all just started sitting on your asses and sucked on your thumbs after Marlon died! What? Should we just stand by and let the fucking world take us, just let our mouths hang open like idiots? If you’re all okay letting it end like this, I’m not.” Minerva replied.

Mitch let out a deep sigh.

Minerva faced Clementine. “These two will meet you at the gate, and you can head to the greenhouse once I’ve explained the situation, I’ll stay behind and let the others know what we’ve planned.”

Clementine nodded at her, making her way to the door. Mitch still had his arms crossed, his furious gaze never leaving her. He could say more, probably even wanted to say more, but he’d just get stuck in an endless argument with Minerva, so he just stood by the door.

“See you there.” Clementine glared back before leaving.

Outside the door, Louis was bending down over AJ, whispering. “I’m so sorry, little dude. Please be okay.” Louis noticed Clementine, standing up as if she just caught him red-handed. “I. . .” He stopped, fixating his gaze on AJ’s resting figure on the couch instead. Clementine drew closer to check on AJ herself but as she did, Louis walked past her, keeping his head down, leaving her with the boy.

AJ was sleeping peacefully, dozing off like he hadn’t just gotten shot the night prior.

Satisfied with his condition, Clementine left to wait at the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a ride! More of Minerva's post-Delta tendencies are shown here + some revelations.
> 
> The Minerva/Clementine development is speeding up too! Added a few bits that increased the tension/closeness between them, did you catch them? Super excited to write the romance parts.
> 
> About the James bit, Clementine doesn't put two and two together considering Minerva and Sophie aren't actually revealed as twins until Minerva tells Clementine (If it is, i made a mistake.), and that he's very vague with his description. It'll definitely come up in the future but not something Clementine was actively thinking about, hence why she didn't figure it out the moment Minerva did say they were twins.
> 
> As always, hope you guys like it so far!


	6. Suffer The Children - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids prepare for the incoming Delta raid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I kind of reached a writer's block after the last chapter because school got really busy then. I've been mainly focused on my art in the downtime but I promise to continue this so don't worry.
> 
> Next chapter is the episode finale!  
> (This was originally going to be the finale but it was starting to get too long, so I cut it off here.)
> 
> Btw: feel free to skip the greenhouse scene, it's mostly unchanged and only included to fill in for my friends who read the fanfic but don't even know TWDG ahaha.

At the greenhouse, they were duly disappointed when the front door wouldn’t budge open. They went around, trying to find a different way in.

Inspecting one of the windows first, Clementine was unable to see through the fog that’s covered the other side of the window. “Mm, I can’t see shit.”

“There’s too much condensation on the inside.” Mitch said.

“Condensation? That’s a big word for you.” Ruby giggled.

“Shut up.”

Stepping around Mitch, he turned to her. “What do you want?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“You’re only here ‘cause we’re desperate, you know, so don’t get comfy.” He crossed his arms. “If we survive these raiders, you and I are gonna have words.”

“Let’s survive first.” She replied, then she saw the ladder behind him, and the window next to it. “That window. I bet we can get in there.” She pointed.

“Good spot. Mitch, come here and gimme a boost.” Ruby walked over.

“Wait. Make her go first. We send the one we don’t mind losing.” Mitch said.

“That’s an ugly thing to say.” Ruby replied.

“If Minnie’s making her out to be as important as she seems, she wouldn’t mind right?”

“Fine. I’ll go.” Clementine said.

“Good.”

Clementine rolled her eyes. She was boosted up unto the ladder with the help from the two, Ruby giving her a few reassuring words before she jumped in.

Inside the greenhouse, it wasn’t as swarming with walkers as Minerva made it out to be, but it did have a few. Stupidly, Clementine jumped in without anything to defend herself with. Quickly noticing the knife perched on a table, she dashed to grab it, arming herself before any of the walkers got near.

Ruby’s mumbled voice could be heard from behind the door, asking if she’s okay. Not wanting to attract the walkers attention so blatantly, she kept quiet.

The walkers began to mobilize and Clementine was quick to dispatch them.

Ruby’s voice began to boom through the door. “More walkers? Did you get them?”

“Do you hear any walkers? She got them, calm down.” Mitch said.

“I’m coming. I’ll get the door open.” She shoved aside the wooden planks that blocked the door from the inside. Clementine wonders how that even got there as she opened the door for them.

Mitch and Ruby stepped inside, Mitch making a pause as he spotted the few dead walkers. “Not bad.” He said.

The compliment earned a steely glare from Clementine, one he looked away from. She felt understandably ticked off despite the compliment, thanks to his very rude treatment.

Ruby didn’t notice the minor exchange between them as she started walking around the room, inspecting the various plants that grew in the crop plots, listing them off one by one.

“Let’s find that barbed wire. And anything else that might be useful.” Mitch said.

Clementine circled the room, picking up any items that could be useful later on. A trowel and a mushroom. _Some mushrooms are edible_ , she thought, taking a chunk out of one with her mouth. She knew it was a terrible idea the moment she started chewing. She spat it back out, coughing out her regrets. She earned a few giggles from Mitch and Ruby.

“What?” She asked defensively. “This was for. . . science.” She received knowing smirks from the two, knowing that she hadn’t fooled them.

Sighing, she approached Ruby behind her who had a glint in her eye, and she was sure it wasn’t just for her purely scientific mushroom eating.

“You seem happy.”

“You can only eat the same blend rabbit stew so many times before you go crazy.” She replied. “These herbs are gonna do wonders for morale, you wait and see.”

Satisfied with their light conversation, she circled the room some more, finding a shovel on top of a shelf.

“Could be a weapon.” She said.

“Or use it to dig a grave.” Mitch replied. “You weren’t there when we dug the holes for Marlon and Brody. We had to use cups and bowls. Took forever.” Ruby’s mood soured, crossing her arms.

Neither Clementine nor Ruby said anything and they went back to checking the room. Clementine found a crowbar and would have gotten shears too if Mitch didn’t call dibs on it. Clementine just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Next, she found a locked cabinet. She used her crowbar to force it open, revealing the barbed wire they’ve been looking for.

“Barbed wire. A lot of it too.”

The other two joined her, looking excited at her discovery too.

“That should keep the raiders from climbing our walls.” Ruby said.

“Hey. We can use these.” Mitch said, bending over to the bags of fertilizer on the shelf below the barbed wires.

“For what?” Ruby asked.

“We can make bombs out of these.”

“Bombs? Are you serious?” Clementine raised an eyebrow.

“Totally. It’s the kind of stuff I made back home.”

“He used to blow shit up. That’s why he’s a troubled youth.” Ruby added.

“Guilty.” Mitch smiled at that. “I just need some propane and something to create a spark, and we’ll have ourselves a nice little homemade explosive.”

Clementine was a little worried but bombs would definitely give them some fighting power against the raiders. Guess she’ll have to entertain and trust in his bomb-making skills.

After a bit more searching, she approached Mitch. “Did you find anything?”

“What do you think?”

“Okay, just asking.” She raised her arms in defence.

“You know, the barbed wire idea is smart, I’ll give you that.” He said. “Those assholes try and climb our walls, they’ll tear their guts out. He smiled. “I’d kinda like to see that.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clementine spotted a door blocked by a tall shelf. They walked over to it, Mitch noticing it as well.

“If I remember right, there’s a science lab through that door.” He said. “Maybe there’s propane in there.” He got into position on the side of the shelf. “Come on. Help me move this thing.”

With their combined forces, they managed to knock the shelf off the door.

Mitch placed an ear against the door. The others lie in wait for any sound on the other side as well. It was silent.

“Okay, let’s see what’s inside.” He said.

Clementine opened the door and stepped inside, checking out every corner of the room when she’s suddenly grabbed by her hand. It caused her to drop her knife and she could hear the telltale growls of a walker. On her right side was a walker bound to a metal grate. It started pulling on her as the others burst through the door. Shoving the walker’s face, she managed to force herself out of it’s grip. Or maybe not really. She just ripped the hand off the walker’s arm.

“Fuck, fuck, gross!” She threw her arm down, sending the hand to hit the ground.

“What’s going on?! You all right?” Ruby asked.

Clementine folded her arms. _I should have been more alert._

“We had a scare, that’s all.” Mitch replied, before he walked away.

Ruby didn’t look too happy, but then she saw the walker. Her frown turned into a shocked horror in an instant, even audibly gasping. She walked closer to it.

“Oh, no.”

“What?” Clementine asked.

The walker, formerly an adult woman, now covered in patches of green and flora, was trying to reach for Ruby with half an arm.

“Who was she?”

“Ms. Martin. Our nurse. At the school.” Ruby replied. “She stayed, when all the others left.” There was firmness in her voice. Clementine was sure that she admired the woman. “God, she looks. . .” Ruby bit back what she might’ve said. “You can barely recognize her.”

“I’m sorry, Ruby.”

Ruby was close to tears. “I j—I just wish I could make her look like she used to.” She turned away from the sight, to Mitch instead. “One day, we came out looking for food. Walkers attacked us. Thought we could fight them off, but there were just. . . there were so many. Ms. Martin told us to run, so we did.” She looked back at the walker, now with softness in her eyes. “She taught me how to patch people up. Stitching, local anesthetics, painkillers, fever reducers.” She recalled. “I don’t think I can. . . take care of her.” She turned to Clementine. “Would you? I’m sorry.” She walked away. Ruby wasn’t facing her anymore so she couldn’t make sure, but she could feel that Ruby’s tears were falling.

Clementine picked up the knife she dropped, and finished the walker off with it in one clean stab.

“Are you okay?” Clementine asked Ruby.

“Yeah. Just need a minute.” She replied.

“Come on guys, help me find that propane and we can get out of here.” Mitch said, walking further into the room.

After a while, letting the depressing mood fade away into the air, the trio got into the groove of checking the room for more items. Clementine found a pair of igniters.

“Uh, Mitch, is this useful?”

“Fuckin-A, I was hoping there’d be one of those!” He took the igniter from Clementine. “That’s an igniter. We can use it to create a spark. Now we just have to find propane, we can blast those motherfuckers to hell.”

Looking around the room some more, Clementine looked at a few of the flasks curiously, unable to recognize the whole lot of them. One of the flasks had just a foul-smelling odor that she had to suppress her gag reflex. Some test tubes she found was colored the piss-shade of yellow.

“Ugh, looks like piss.” She said out loud.

“Dare you to drink it.” Mitch said.

“Not in a million years.”

“Wimp.”

As she continued to look around the room, she finally found the propane tank underneath a cabinet.

“Let’s hope there’s gas in it.” She started pulling on the tank but the heavy metal that sat on top of it lodged it in its place.

“Yeah, perfect. Here.” Mitch pulled with her.

In one fell swoop, the two of them pulled it out with relative ease.

“Good find. Now we have everything we need.” He said. “We should get back and tell the others.”

“We have to bury Ms. Martin first.” Ruby said.

“Bury her? Why bother? It’s a walker.” Mitch turned to Clementine. “Help me drag it out back. We can burn it.”

“No.” Ruby whimpered. “Ms. Martin’s the reason we’re all alive.”

“And?”

“She deserves a proper burial.” She looked at the dead walker. “Here, next to the greenhouse she loved. That way the others won’t have to see her like this.”

For Clementine, it was easy to relate to Ruby’s feelings. The connection she had with the woman the walker used to be as undeniable. Somehow, it reminded her a lot of Lee.

Mitch and Ruby continued to argue. To bury her or to burn her? On one hand, Clementine knew Mitch’s rational decision to simply burn her was logical. They should just let go and learn to live past these deaths. But it was easy to imagine the walker as Lee and she wondered if she’d be able to just burn Lee in the same scenario. Feelings gave way to rational thought and she found herself wanting to help Ruby. She knew it would mean a lot to her.

“I’ll help you bury her.” Mitch and Ruby turned to her. “It’s the right thing to do for someone you cared about.”

“Thank you so much.”

“It’s not a her, it’s a walker!” Mitch and Clementine frowned at each other, he earned a cold look from Ruby too. “Fine, whatever. I’m not wasting my energy on that thing.”

He went out on his own.

Outside, the two managed to carry Ms. Martin and bury her with the help of the shovel Clementine had found earlier.

“I’ll put a stone in the graveyard, back at the school. But Ms. Martin loved this place. She’ll be happy here.” She said, standing proudly by the grave with Clementine. “I’ll make sure everyone knows you helped me. That you’ve got a. . . a good heart. Under all that muck.”

Clementine giggled. “Hey!”

Sharing a brief moment of bliss, the two girls felt at better ease before they eventually rejoined with Mitch.

Carrying their stuff that they’d found in the greenhouse, they went back to the school.

 

* * *

 

It was night by the time Clementine had gotten back to their room, finding AJ peacefully asleep and resting on the bed. She watched him with a light heart, knowing that he’ll be fine for another day.

She turned when someone started knocking on the door.

When it opened, it was Louis. He held a stack of clothes in his hands. The mood was awkward between them, Louis was avoiding her eyes.

“Brought you these. I noticed his shirt got messed up, when. . . you know.”

“Where did you get those?”

“From Minnie. They were Tenn’s, back when he got here. Should be about AJ’s size.” He placed them on the table by the bedside. “How’s he doing?”

“Better. His fever’s down.” She paused. “Thank you for carrying him in.”

“No problem.” A small flash of guilt echoed in Louis’s eyes. He crossed his arms. “So, we’ve got a greenhouse again. And bombs.”

“Mitch’s idea.”

“I figured. Minerva says we’ll start getting this place ready in the morning. Would have given you the clothes herself if she wasn’t so busy.”

“I see. . . that’s good.”

“They all seem okay with letting you stay.” Clementine felt a smile creep up on her face. Louis put his hands up, “For now, anyway. While we get ready to fight.”

“Yeah, I’m glad. All I’ve wanted is for them to forgive us.”

“I said they’re fine with you being here, at least ‘til the raiders are gone. That doesn’t mean they all like you again.”

“Everyone else is okay with us staying. What about you?”

He frowned. “It’s fine, while he gets better.”

“And after that?”

“I don’t know, Clementine.” He replied sternly.

“Clem?” AJ called out.

“Hey, kiddo. How do you feel?” Clementine bent over to him.

“Better. Still hurts.” He placed his hand on his wound.

“I know.”

AJ turned his head. “Hi, Louis.”

“Hey, little dude.” Louis gave him a weak smile and wave.

“I missed you.” He smiled. “Are we friends again?”

A pause entered, Louis didn’t answer. Clementine looked at Louis worriedly.

“Just get some sleep. Okay?” He said before turning away to the door.

“Louis?” He stopped. “I’m sorry. That you’re hurting, and, uh, it’s our fault.”

“It wasn’t all you. Marlon, he. . .” He paused. “Forget it. I should go.” And without another word, he was gone out the door.

“I’m not mad at him anymore. Are you?” AJ asked. “He helped carry me, and he was by my bunk, when Ruby gave me stuff.”

“AJ, I was never mad at him.”

Granted, it was a bit of a lie. She couldn’t deny being unhappy because of Louis’s attitude towards them. But she knew full well why he acted, and perhaps still in some way, continues to act like that. But he was good to them despite his anger, helping AJ the moment he saw his condition. She couldn’t be mad at him.

“I understand why he acted that way. Why he wanted us gone.”

AJ sighed. “Me, too.”

“Let’s get a look at the shirts Louis brought you.”

Sorting through the pile of shirts, AJ’s eyes lit up when a shirt of Disco Broccoli showed up. Clementine just knew she had to pick that one for AJ.

“This one.” She said, sparking joy in AJ. “You can put it on when you feel better, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Time for sleep.”

Decorating the room with the various thing she’d collected throughout the past days, it felt as homely as before. She finally blew out the light from the candle and went to bed, setting her hat on the table beside her.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next two weeks, Clementine’s map was now decorated with blue and red scribbles detailing their plans for their defence against the raiders.

She was glad that AJ had made an almost full recovery, the new shirt she picked for him was already on himself, wearing it proudly. She’d been having nightmares from the ranch for the last few weeks, guilt wracking her being every time she went to sleep.

Only, the next time she went to sleep, it felt so much more surreal than the ones preceding it. AJ was lost and flashbacks occurred to her in the school itself, the present merging into the past.

She jolted awake from her dream, gasping and feeling her heart beating faster, palpitating from panic. She turned her head to see AJ perched on the table beside her, looking out the boarded windows. It was the middle of the night.

“You were having a nightmare.” He said. “Same one you used to have all the time.”

“About what happened at the ranch.”

Clementine rubbed off the sweat that’s starting to drip off her scalp, tried to reassure him but she felt her voice crack all the way, still hyperventilating. “I’ll be okay. Just give me a minute,” noticing the knife in his hands, she slipped her legs off the bed. “Hey. What do you have there?” He didn’t answer. “Did you have a bad dream, too? You’ve been having them a lot lately.”

He shook his head. “I feel safer like this. Not sleeping.” He looked up, gazing off into the distance. “I wanna stay up forever. I probably could. Like, eighteen days. If I tried hard.”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve never met anyone who could go more than a few days without sleep.”

“Then I’ll be the first. If we were in danger, then I would,” then suddenly, he grunted, clutching hard at his wound.

“Here, let me help you back to bed.” Clementine stood up.

“No.” Worriedly, she sat back down. “You don’t have to keep checking on me. You always say, be tough. So, I am.” He held his knife tightly. “You say, be strong. And I will. And brave, all the time.”

Clementine smiled. “You’re the toughest boy I know. Probably the toughest boy in the whole world.”

The mood lightened, and AJ looked back at Clementine, a smile now planted on his face as well. “I’m not as tough as you.”

She snickered. “Well, no one’s as tough as me.”

He laughed, sliding his legs off the table. “Maybe.”

“Oh yeah? You got someone in mind?”

“Yup, maybe Minnie.” Clementine raised an eyebrow jokingly. “Have you seen her with her axe?”

“Of course, I have. Uses it like it weighs nothing, but you think that she’s tougher than me?”

“Well, she can snap an apple in half.”

“Bet you I can do that too.”

He giggled. “You have to show me sometime.”

A comfortable silence made its way between them.

“I’m sorry you had to do all the hard work.” He broke the silence. “To. . . atone me,” he struggled with the foreign word. He jumped off the table, grunting a little bit at the disturbed wound. “I’m gonna help you more. So, you don’t have to do everything.” He walked off.

“Where are you going?”

“On patrol.”

“. . . patrol.”

“For danger.” He showed his knife. “Bad people. Monsters. Whatever you have nightmares about.”

“What if you stayed here instead?” AJ looked unsure. “If you go back to sleep. I’ll stay awake and make sure no more bad dreams come.”

“You can’t do that. You’re not magic.”

“How do you know?” She joked. “Maybe I have magic and never told you.”

For a brief moment, AJ’s eyes widened, appearing to be fooled before he sighed and smiled. “No, you don’t.” He walked over to his bed, pausing before it.

“What is it?”

“Can I. . . could I maybe sleep in your bed? Like I did when I was little?”

“Yeah. Come on up.”

“I’m not scared. Just tired.”

“Makes sense to me.” She lied down, allowing some space for AJ to hop into. “Think you need that?” She glanced at his knife. He placed it by the table and laid down beside Clementine, snuggling into her arm. They felt comfort with each other.

“AJ?”

“What?”

“You’re still little.”

“Yeah, I know.”

And for the first time in weeks, Clementine had a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day, AJ and Clementine set off to do some work in the school.

AJ yawned.

“You read to work today, kiddo?” She asked.

“Bad dreams always make me more tired.”

“Me, too.” But she was glad that they didn’t just go off on no sleep at all, the peaceful few hours of sleep they’d gotten last night should at least keep them ready for the day’s job.

“I slept better in your bed.” Clementine smiled at that. “It’s my turn to be lookout,” and without another word, he went off to join Tenn in the watch tower.

In the distance, Clementine could hear the faint arguing of Minerva and Louis. She didn’t hear what they were saying but it was clear even from a distance that Minerva was mad at Louis. She walked closer.

“I’ve been taking this seriously for fucking days! Almost two weeks!”

“So has everyone. Get over yourself!” Minerva spat.

Louis walked away, choosing to practice the bow and arrow than listening to Minerva.

“You’re here.” Minerva walked over to Clementine. “Hey.”

“I thought Lilly and Abel would show up days ago. I wonder why they’re holding off.”

“Maybe finding the school was harder than they thought or,” she shrugged. “They could be setting up preparations for themselves too.” She sighed. “Either way, on one hand I’m glad we’re getting more time to prepare. But at this point we all just want to get it over with. Everyone’s on edge.”

“Need my help?”

“Yep. Could you make sure everyone’s doing their job? Louis certainly isn’t and now I’ve got more on my plate. Gotta go board up the back hallway.”

“Sure, on it.”

Clementine proceeded go around the school, finding the other kids to check on them. The school had been surrounded with the various things they’ve set up in preparation for the raiders. Flags, signs, barbed wires, walker heads on sticks, blockades, all the things they could think of.

Fruits of their labor.

She approached Mitch first who had troubles with his bomb. Unfortunate thing considering his bomb became the center point of their plans. She helped him with it, though it failed to produce results, the bomb didn’t set off. Disappointed but not giving up, Mitch thanked her before she left him alone to his devices. She and Mitch had grown closer to each other over the weeks, finding most of their previous hostility gone and a friendship in place of it.

Next, she found Rosie sat upon Marlon’s grave. Clementine petted her, remembering Marlon’s whistle that enabled her to make Rosie sit. It was cute.

Tenn and AJ seemed to be just fine on lookout.

Lastly, she approached Louis who was still practicing the bow. He missed nearly every single shot, out of the tens of arrows he fires, only a handful actually hit its target.

“Ugh, shit.” He groaned.

“What’s going on?”

“In a few weeks, or days, or hours, the raiders will be here, burn down our place, and steal or kill us.” He frowned. “And then it won’t matter how much I sucked at this.”

“The raiders aren’t gonna burn anything or steal anybody. We’ll stop it.”

“You sound like Marlon.” He gazed down sadly before he looked up, suddenly aware of his words. “I mean, not about fighting, but, when he was trying to cheer us all up,” he drew his bow. “For years I sat around making stupid jokes, playing stupid games, while my best friend was left with all the responsibility.” He fires and misses. “All the tough calls.” He fires, the arrow landing on the ground. “All the sleepless nights.” He fires, barely hitting the target. “And, eventually, a bullet in the head.” This time he didn’t fire. “And I didn’t do a damn thing about it.” They walked over to the target, Louis picking off the arrows. “And then when you tried to tell us what he was really like, and AJ shot him, I blamed you. Both of you. If I could take it back, I would. I knew that the day you got back. I still do.”

“I forgive you.” Clementine said. “I understand why you did it. I’m not angry.”

“He was my best friend. Almost like my brother, but the things he did? They were fucked up.”

A small sorry look was exchanged between them.

“Here. You take it.” He said, handing the bow to Clementine.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s Marlon’s.” It was the first thing she saw being wielded against her when she first arrived. She remembered when she knew nobody and Marlon was still a stranger to her, so he didn’t hesitate to point the weapon at her.

“Yeah, it was. And he used it to defend the school, before. . . he stopped.” Clementine could hear him clench the bow harder. “Go ahead, try it.” He pointed to the target. “In that direction, please.” He mocked. They stepped back further to allow Clementine some space to shoot. “And just so you know, I’m totally laughing out loud when you miss.”

Except she didn’t. She drew her bow and fired every single shot on the target. None of the arrows got past the second ring, some even hitting the bullseye.

Satisfied with her shots, she went over to collect the arrows.

“Damn. Remind me to never piss you off while I’m standing at a moderate distance with a big red circle painted on my chest. You’re probably as good as Minnie! Maybe even better, who knows. You should get her here for like a stand-off. I’d love to see that.”

She laughed. “She’s good at the bow? I’d love to see her do better than me. AJ was really impressed by her.”

“I mean, she IS pretty impressive. Did you know that she’s mostly the one who flipped all those tables and chopped the wood for the spike walls? Cut them like paper with that axe. The girl’s a beast! Never piss her off.”

“I don’t think you’re doing a very good job at that. She went over to board up the back hallway.”

His shoulders slumped. “Oh. . . um.”

“Gonna go help her now?”

“No, it’s just that. . .”

“What?”

“I’m not lazing around like she thinks I am. . . I’m just—I don’t know, you saw how much I sucked at the bow right?”

“Don’t worry, I saw all those missed arrows.”

“Hey!” She giggled. “It just felt wrong that I’m doing grunt work while everyone else is doing something probably more important. Mitch’s bomb is even already our plan itself.”

“What’s that got to do not boarding up the back hallway? You know that helps too, right?”

“Yeah I do. . . but I don’t wanna be useless in a fight. You, Minnie, and Mitch, you guys are pretty good in a fight. I don’t wanna just sit back and just watch everyone fight while all I’ve done is board up some walls they’d have torn through in a matter of seconds.” He said. “I want to be useful. I don’t want to let what happened to Marlon happen again. Let me have some responsibility too. I promise I can handle it.”

“. . . I trust you.”

“Dude, you don’t sound convincing. What’s with that pause? You don’t believe me? Watch. Maybe the arrow I’ll fire is what’ll save you!” He nudged her.

“If you say so,” she laughed.

They found themselves in each other’s comfortable company. “Well, if you wanna come back and practice more, just let me know. Okay? If you come back, maybe you can teach me some of your techniques too.”

“Sounds good.” She smiled before walking away.

“And Clem?” She turned back. “Thank you. For all of it.”

Right on time, Minerva came out of the school. They saw each other quickly, Minerva being quick to give her a little smile and wave. Clementine joined her.

“Fixed up the back hallway now. Everyone doing okay? Or are they messing everything up?” She sighed.

“They’re ready for this.”

“Huh. I’m. . . glad to hear that. I’m just worried.” She shrugged.

“The school is defended, and everyone’s eager to get the fight over with. Don’t worry.” Clementine replied, earning a nod from Minerva.

The door to the school opened behind them, Aasim and Willy coming out of it with heated voices.

“Because you’re boring and your idea is stupid!”

“Oh, I’m being stupid? You’re the one who can’t think straight. If you could hear yourself, you’d know. . .”

Clementine felt their voices drown out when Minerva sighed loudly. “See? Something’s bound to fuck up.” She walked over to the two, shoving them away from each other. “Cut this shit out. What’s wrong?” The argument had attracted the other kids as well.

“You told us to work on the traps together, but Aasim won’t listen to anything I say!” Willy turned to Aasim angrily.

“That doesn’t mean you have to scream at each other.” Louis added.

“Stay out of this.” Aasim replied. “I have an idea for duffel bags filled with bricks. We drop them on the raiders, if they get to the admin building. Willy here wants to use a giant, idiotic swinging log to take out one raider at most. It’s completely stupid.”

“You’re stupid!”

“You’re being childish.”

They began to argue more, Minerva just barely keeping them off of each other, she turned her head to look at Clementine, hopefully. She only shrugged in response, letting Minerva decide. She was the leader, even if she relied mostly on Clementine. She wanted to see her become more confident in her abilities. “All right, all right! We’ll use Aasim’s plan. It’s more practical for now. We’ll add the log later too if we have more time.” Minerva said.

“Mine’s practical, too!”

“No, it isn’t.” Aasim said. “It’s exactly the kind of thing a child would think up. Especially a child who has no idea what he’s up against.”

In a fury, Willy clenched his fist, ducking out of Minerva’s reach, and suddenly punched Aasim in the gut.

“What the fuck, Willy?!” Minerva stepped off in surprise.

Willy was just as surprised in his own outburst, running off before anyone could say anything else. Aasim was huddled over, clutching at his stomach and grunting in pain.

“Dude, you okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, fine. Shit!” He groaned at the pain, walking away.

“Damn. There’s the mess I was waiting for to happen.” Minerva scoffed.

“Right, what we need is something to break the tension.” Louis said, walking over to Aasim. Minerva and Clementine join him. “Hey, buddy, how’s it hanging?”

“Dude, fuck off.”

“Sulking in the corner isn’t gonna help us fight off the raiders. Or turn that frown upside down.”

Aasim glanced at him from the corners of his eyes. “You get more annoying every day.”

“Regardless, I’ve come up with a plan to make everybody feel better.” He produced a deck of cards. “And that plan is a game.”

Soon everyone found themselves huddled and sitting in a circle, preparing in wait for the game. Even AJ and Tenn walked over to join in.

Minerva hummed in her seat. “I don’t think we’ve played since that night with Marlon.”

Aasim didn’t appear to even hear what she said, as he glanced over a different redhead. “I mean, if you wanna go ask Ruby to come play, I don’t mind waiting.” Louis said.

“Shut up, dude! I swear to God.”

“No way, you’ve got a crush on Ruby?” Minerva asked but Aasim only frowned and looked away in response.

“What’re we playing?” AJ asked.

“Truth or Dare!”

“You don’t use cards in Truth or Dare.” Minerva told Louis.

“You do in this version.” He shuffled it in his hands. “Everyone draws. Highest card gets to ask. Lowest card has to answer.”

Everyone drew a card. Clementine only managed to pull a 3 while Minerva got the highest with a King card.

She grinned mischievously, resting her arm playfully over to the couch as she wiggled the card tauntingly. “Hey, just like the first game.”

Clementine sighed. “What are you going to ask or make me do?”

“Nothing too terrible, just Truth. Now, tell me. . . who would you Marry-Fu—” She quickly glanced to her younger brother, Tenn. She coughed and corrected herself “Flip or kill? You’ve got Ruby, Aasim and . . . I guess James to pick from. The guy who saved you?”

“Oh, my God.” She scoffed.

Louis shrugged. “You gotta answer, Them’s the rules.”

“Mm. Let’s see. I would marry. . .” She thought for a bit. “James.”

“I’m going to stop you right there and remind you that you told me he wore walker skin.” Minerva cringed.

“Nice, starting off with the horrifying dude right off the bat.” Louis said.

“God, imagine kissing him. Isn’t the mask like. . . disgusting? Eugh. . .”

“Hah, imagine instead of Clementine wearing the veil on their wedding, the dude wears the veil. And it’s the walker skin.”

“Fuck, Louis.” She mumbles a quick apology to Tenn for swearing. “I didn’t need that image in my head.”

The game continued as normal, Clementine choosing to flip Ruby and kill Aasim, earning laughter from the group. A few more rounds went on, with one that Aasim lost. Unfortunately for him, it was also the one Clementine won. And she dared him to ask for a kiss from Ruby.

Hesitantly, he did. But he only got punched instead. He returned with a frown but the group’s mood only continued to rise on the expense of Aasim.

A few more rounds were played but only one that Clementine lost to.

“We’ve been pretty hard on poor Aasim here, teasing him about sweet Ruby.” Louis said, having gotten the highest card. “Seems only fair we mercilessly tease someone else about unrequited love.” He looked at Clementine. “So, Clem. Anyone here you like-like?”

She made a quick side-glance at Minerva. Strangely, the other girl seemed to have drifted off to another world. She was slumped back on her seat, toying a little bit with her hair and wasn’t even facing Clementine directly despite the fact that she was currently the center of attention thanks to the question.

It was funny how feelings worked. Just a few weeks ago, she would have never even considered feelings for anyone. She stated in their first game that it was simply too much trouble. But now. . . if she was asked, there was really only one person she’d even consider. Although to consider her wasn’t the right word. Perhaps without realizing it, the girl had already worked herself into her heart. Was it a bad idea? Maybe. She definitely remembered when Minerva had threatened her. When Minerva had gotten angry. How frightening it was when Minerva could easily switch to a terrifying madman who wanted to hurt others. She wondered if Minerva would really throw her away if it became inconvenient for her. But then she remembered too, the things she would never forget that Minerva did for her. The way she kindly considered their needs all the time, the way she defended them from the others when no one else would. It was both the simple and the grand gestures that she’d done that Clementine could be confident in her next words.

“Yeah. I’ve definitely got feelings for someone.”

“Oh ho! Who is it?” Louis asked.

Clementine was careful not to let it slip. She didn’t look at Minerva and kept her gaze on Louis. She wouldn’t want to complicate things so soon in front of everyone else. “Nope. Not telling.” She shook her head. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Minerva’s focus has shifted to her curiously, suddenly pulled out from her earlier indifference before immediately looking away from her. Thinking nothing of it, the games continued.

Finally, the last round was played.

“And that feels like a good place to call it.” Louis said.

“Lets get back to work now. It’s getting dark.” Minerva replied, standing up from the couch and patting off her pants. “You’re on lookout?” She asked to Ruby who was coming closer.

“Yep. Clementine’s got it after me.”

“Can I come?” AJ asked.

“Of course, you can, little guy.”

AJ looked towards Clementine who then gave him a nod of approval.

Louis turned to Clementine, catching her attention, before nodding over behind her.

Aasim walked up to Willy. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You maybe wanna help me with the brick trap?”

“Yeah, I got some ideas.”

“Cool. I’m sure they’ll help.”

Willy stood up and followed Aasim inside the school. “Sorry, I punched you.”

“It’s okay. It was a pretty good punch.”

The remaining trio exchanged knowing looks, satisfied that their friends had made up.

Minerva rubbed the back of her head. “Guess I’ll go do my own thing now.”

“Me too. Piano duty.”

Minerva rolled her eyes at Louis.

“What? I gotta get in some practice before one of you decides to chop it into firewood.” He began to walk towards the piano building.

“Whatever. That’s gonna be very soon if you keep that up.” She replied.

Ignoring her, Louis continued. “I’ve got a project I want to try, but I need a second person. You up for it?” Minerva simply scratched her head and walked away, her long ginger locks tangling between her fingers.

_Huh. Didn’t she say mention once that her hair got all caught and tangled up before?_

“Sorry Louis. Maybe next time?” He sighed and nodded, walking away on his own.

Before Minerva could reach the school building, Clementine had already caught up to her.

“Minnie, got a moment to spare?”

Minerva looked at her curiously. “Yeah. . . Yeah I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! :P
> 
> And as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Suffer The Children - Part 4  (EPISODE FINALE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Clementine have their romance scenes + Raiders have finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The long-awaited scene/s!!!
> 
> I would like to remind that this is still a fanfic all about Minerva, so the scenes between Minerva and Clementine are actually longer and more emphasized, so I apologize if there's too much ?
> 
> Also, as a warning if you do not like it, their scene is much more intimate (but not smut)
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy!

“So, tell me why do you need scissors again?”

“I’m not sure how you’d feel so I’ll just tell you after you find it.”

“Right.” On cue, Minerva found a pair. “Got it. So, would you tell me now?”

Taking the scissors from her, Clementine checked to see if they were sharp enough. Thankfully, it didn’t seem too dull. “Don’t freak out.”

“. . . Okay?”

“I want to cut your hair.”

“My—. . . you want to cut my hair? What for?”

“Well. . . Do you remember when you told me how your scalp hurt after your hair snagged on some branches?”

“Yeah?”

“I just thought it’d be more practical if you cut your hair shorter, so that doesn’t happen again.” Minerva still seemed hesitant so Clementine continued. “When I was a kid, my hair used to be longer. A man grabbed me from it. So now. . .” She made a few snipping motions on the scissors. “Gotta keep it short, like Lee always used to say.”

Minerva sighed. “Alright. I’ll go get a chair or something. Then you do your thing. . . but do it well because I’m going to kill you if you mess my hair up. It took me years to grow this.”

Clementine shrugged. “I won’t ruin your stupid princess hair.”

After getting themselves set up downstairs in the school living room, Clementine began to cut Minerva’s hair.

“Do you want me to cut it all off or do you have a style in mind?”

“Why, you think you’re a hairdresser?”

“Not really.”

“Well shit, at least don’t make me look ugly.”

Clementine laughed. “I don’t think you’d ever be ugly. Even with a bad haircut.” She couldn’t see it very well behind the other girl, but she swears Minerva blushed from that. If her red-tinted ears were anything to go by, of course.

Fixing the now much shorter hair and cleaning off the strays on Minerva’s shoulders and face before continuing, she felt the ridge beneath her fingers on Minerva’s left eyebrow. “Hey, not meaning to pry but where did you get this scar from?”

“Um. . .”

“You don’t really have to tell me. I was just curious.”

“No, it’s fine. . . Do you remember like that event from last year that everyone keeps talking about? About me? The reason why everyone was kind of distant to me?” Clementine nodded. Since the start, it kept getting hinted but never explained. She’d have asked Marlon if he wasn’t already dead. He was so scared of Minerva then. It didn’t feel right to ask anyone else about it afterwards. Not when Minerva was clearly too private to even let the other kids know about her thoughts. “Well um, you see, after Marlon and Brody told me that Sophie and Violet were killed by walkers. . . I didn’t take the news too well. I. . .” She bit her lip. “I tried to kill Marlon.”

“That’s why he was so scared of you?” Clementine asked. His fear of the girl being more justified. Somehow Clementine was both surprised and unsurprised. Minerva tended to get violent with her words even if just jokingly most of the time, but never her actions. But now it seems like her violence was on loose thread. Something that could so easily be snapped.

“Yeah. . . If Brody hadn’t gotten Tennessee to talk to me in time, I would have really killed him. I already had my axe was above his head, I was. . . very close.” She whispered. “The scar came after. Everyone managed to pull me off him but I wasn’t satisfied. I wanted to see them for myself. So, I went to where he said they died.” She balled her hands into fists. ”It was swarming with walkers but no sign of them. I just—I felt so fucking destroyed. Like how could they just disappear without a trace you know? I wanted to at least put them to rest, bring them back to the school for a proper burial even after probably turning into walkers. It felt right.” Clementine moved to the front of her and placed her hands on Minerva’s feeling them relax into hers. “But they just weren’t there. . . nowhere I looked. So, I took my anger out on the walkers for killing them. It was stupid but I was just so fucking angry.” She touched her scar. “I got this when a boy I haven’t seen before tried to save me from the walkers. I was attracting way too many of them and he was just trying to help. I attacked him. This scar was from him defending himself from me.”

Clementine could almost see the light-bulbs in her head flickering on when she realizes she’s heard the same story before. It all made sense now. She felt stupid for not realizing it before but identical twins and the scar was a dead ringer, it was how she even got it all connected. James and Minerva had met each other before. Minerva was the girl that James talked about and James was the boy who saved Minerva. “James. . . You met James!”

“James. . . ? You mean the one you were with at the gate?” Clementine nodded. “Seriously? Walker-skin wearing guy James?” Clementine nodded again. “How would you even know that? The boy I saw didn’t wear a walker mask.”

“Well, he could just have not been wearing it then, but he told me the exact same story before. I don’t know what he looked like a year ago but. . . a vest? Tall and has dark black hair with bangs and a bob cut? Had walker skin on his hands too.”

Minerva looked away thoughtfully. “Actually, that seems about right. I guess the world is small, huh?”

Clementine, now behind Minerva again to make final clean-ups on her hair. “Who would’ve thought.”

“I guess this means I’ll have the chance to apologize to him.”

“You’ll meet him soon, he camps around here, I think.” Clementine replied. “But first, let’s finish up your hair.”

After a couple more minutes of touch-ups, Clementine had finally finished cutting Minerva’s hair to a nice length. The left side of her hair was cleanly cut, a few inches longer than a buzz cut while the other side, she left longer as the ginger strands of hair fell messily upon Minerva’s face down to her chin. “All done. You like it?”

“Feels so short.”

Clementine held back a snort. “That’s because it is.”

“I know, dumb-ass.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s just well—you know. . .new. I’m gonna check myself in the mirror. This better look good.” Minerva walked away towards one of the bathrooms.

Clementine smiled, a grin forming on her lips as she looked at her work. She was beautiful, really beautiful. Seeing her in new form—by her own hand, it was giving her butterflies. “I know it will.”

Minerva came out of the bathroom shortly after, touching her hair. A strange admiration was in her eyes. “It’s. . . not bad. I like it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Clementine looked at Minerva closer. “Though now you have prince hair.”

“Yeah right.” She laughed. “Where’d you get the hairstyle idea from?”

“My friend cut my hair like that before. I think I did a better job on you than he did to me though. I mean, I didn’t tell you to put your cap on right after a haircut, did I?”

Minerva giggled. “Well, first of all, I don’t have a cap. And second, he really said that to you?”

“Yup.” She sighed.

“Pfft, loser. Would have loved to see you with a terrible cut. I’m going to l-a-u-g-h.” Minerva replied, sounding out the word as annoyingly as she could.

“Right after I gave you a good cut? Come back! I’m going to give you the terrible cut you wished on me instead.”

“Ha. Fuck you.”

“Really?” Clementine teased, picking up the scissors, watching as Minerva turned wide-eyed.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Oh yes. Yes, I will.” She took a few steps towards Minerva and watched as she bolted away, making a mad dash throughout the hallways. Clementine followed closely behind with the scissors, making threatening snips with it. “I said come back! I’m going to cut all your hair off!”

“Fuck you, Clementine!” Minerva said through panting breaths.

They must have run a few laps just circling around inside the building because they collapsed not long after.

“You know I wasn’t actually going to cut your hair, right?” Clementine said, collapsed and lying down on the ground beside Minerva. “I didn’t spend all that time making you look perfect just to ruin it.”

“Well you could have stopped chasing me much earlier. I’m beat.” Minerva replied. “But it’s fine. And don’t worry about it, I’m already—”, She swayed the longer side of her hair from her face “—perfect as I am.”

“Oh my god, holy shit.” Recoiling from Minerva’s sudden confidence, Clementine burst out in laughter. “Who are you? What did you do to Minerva?”

“She’s dead. I killed her.” Minerva looked at her with a steely gaze and Clementine gasped, dramatically placing her hand on her chest in faked shock horror before the two of them collectively laughed. After basking in each other’s presence for a couple more minutes, Minerva looked over to Clementine. “Hey, you got more time?”

“I think Ruby’s still filling in for a while more, yeah.”

“I was thinking of going to the bell tower to check up on the back-wall’s defenses. You coming?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was almost completely down by the time they reached the bell tower.

It was Clementine’s first time in the bell tower, looking around as she stepped carefully around the debris that littered the floor of the tower. The tower’s bell had already fallen a long time ago.

“So, we’re checking the walls?”

“Yup. Up there, we’ll get the best view of everything.” Minerva replied as she walked up what remains of the broken stairs. “We’ll have to do a bit of climbing, but it’ll be worth it. You up for it?”

Wordlessly, Clementine followed her as she began to ascend using the metal supports on the walls. Suddenly, Minerva lets go of one of the supports and almost slips. “Fuck.”

“Looks a little dangerous, are you okay?”

“Ye—Yeah I’m fine, my shoulder is just a little sore from the bullet wound.” She replied as she stretched it out. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve survived hordes of walkers and a car crash before, what’s this to your track record?” She grinned and continued to climb up.

“Okay, fair.” She mumbled back as she started climbing up as well.

“C’mon you can do it, or are you gonna prove to AJ that I’m tougher than you?”

“Hah, no.” She pulled herself up on the supports.

“Well, better work it or AJ’s gonna find a new mom in me.”

“Seriously? He tell you that?”

“Nope, I just brag to him and he just goes all ‘wow! You could be tougher than Clem!’, you know?” She laughed. “No offence but—“ She clicked her tongue, “I probably am. By the time you woke up from your beauty sleep, I’ve already lifted an entire gym’s worth of weights in wood.”

“Is that why you picked Aasim’s idea?”

“Duh, I’m not lifting another damn log for at least ten years.”

“Whatever,” She rolled her eyes. “Either way, I’m still strong. Bet you I could knock you out in two punches. I just don’t tell AJ about THE toughest shit I’ve ever had to do.”

“Tell me more about it.” She looked down to smile at her before it turned into a shit-eating grin. “And punch me? That’s if you can even reach me, shortie.”

“Asshole!”

“Is that what you’re seeing down there? Climb faster!” She snickered as she jumped from the window to a higher platform. Following closely behind, Clementine jumped up as well.

Realizing they’ve finally made it to the top, Clementine walked up the remaining stairs to a mesmerizing view of the entire school. Slowly, she stood beside Minerva who looked over the school, leaning against the railings. The school was complete with its preparations.

“Barbed wire, traps, weapons. It’s everything we planned.” Clementine said.

“Or ‘you’ planned. I don’t think we could have done it without you.” Minerva replied. “I might’ve led them somehow, but you were the one who did all the work.”

“We all did.”

“Hah. I guess.” She hunched even lower against the railing, it being obviously too short for her to relax comfortably on. A strange pause passed between them “. . . Do you have time before your lookout duty?”

“Yeah.”

“Then. . . can you come with me? I want to show you something.” She shrugged, crossing her arms closer to herself.

“Sure.” Satisfied with her answer, Minerva began to walk around the tower, going over to the other side.

Clementine looked up at the night sky, the view being so much more beautiful and hypnotizing than the school. Stars littered and brought glow to the sky. She’d have thought that it would have complemented the view to it, and while it was true, all she could think about when she looked back at Minerva was how the illuminating glow of the moonlight and stars enhanced and complemented her beauty so much more instead.

She was so beautiful, she rivaled the sky itself.

The stars were on her face in the form of freckles, stray strands of fiery red hair framing her face perfectly.

The moonlight being the light that reflected off her pale blue eyes.

Minerva spoke, grabbing her attention, but she didn’t hear what Minerva said. She only noticed the way she mouthed her words, ears deaf to what she actually said.

_Her lips are redder than usual._

“Are you listening, Clementine?”

She felt herself pulled back into reality.

_Look up at her. Idiot. Where are you looking?_

 She unstuck her gaze off Minerva’s lips and looked her in the eyes.

_Bad idea. It’s just another pretty thing to admire._

“Clem.”

_Stop it. Stop it._

“Yeah?”

“I said,” She said firmer, clearly aware of Clementine’s lapse of attention. “Are you gonna sit down next to me?”

Shaken from her own thoughts, she quickly took a seat beside Minerva.

An awkward silence passed between them, unsure of the next move.

Minerva broke it. “Being honest, this place was where Violet used to take me. We used to visit it together every now and then. Our own little place.”

“Oh?” Clementine replied, feeling a painful nag on her chest. “No one else knew?”

_Of course, she was thinking about her ex._

“Yeah, um—we’re close like that.”

“You can just say girlfriends.” Clementine said.

Minerva’s eyes widened. “Gir—What? How did you. . .?” She was flustered but not in an embarrassed way. She was worried, perhaps even scared if Clementine had to say. “The shack. . . did you see the initials?”

“I did, sorry if I overstepped if you didn’t want me to know, I just happened upon it. But I’m letting you know that I’m not gonna judge you.”

Minerva’s tense body relaxed ever so slightly. Not completely, but enough that Clementine knew her words put her to ease. “I—I see. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier that I was like—” She paused, looking away from Clementine shamefully. “Like this.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“Maybe it is. I didn’t want to make you freak out or get weirded out by me.”

“Do I seem like that kind of person? Why would I be?”

Minerva could not make eye contact with Clementine. “N—No I don’t think you are, but I just wanted to be sure.” She shrank into herself, a tough feat to do considering her towering size, but somehow, she managed to make herself look vulnerable and small. “Before the walkers, when everything was normal—” She pointed to herself. “This—I was not normal. This was abnormal.”

“Well, I don’t think it is. People should be allowed to love who they want to love.”

Minerva stared at her in a trance, as if the words that came out of her mouth wasn’t real before she looked away, a small satisfied smile on her face that she failed to hide. “Thanks.” She mumbles.

Another silence ensued but a much more comfortable one, Minerva was back to sprawling her legs across the concrete instead of curling herself in.

Minerva broke the silence again. “I know taking you here was weird but I just want you to know that this has nothing to do with Violet. I’m taking you here because I want to, not because I want to remember an ex.”

“I don’t get it, why me?” Clementine shrugged. “Wasn’t it just a few weeks ago that you threatened to be able to force me to leave if you ever wanted to? Why are you showing me something so important to you?”

“That—I didn’t mean it,” She bit her lip. “Okay, maybe I did at the time. But I was just scared. I’d never actually want you to leave. I didn’t make a good impression, did I?”

“No, you didn’t.” Clementine said, causing Minerva to droop in shame. “But only that time.” She continued, making Minerva look at her expectantly. “You made enough good impressions for me to forget that one bad impression. Too much I would say, and I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough for it.”

“Well you. . . you are welcome.” She scratched at her hair, her fingers fumbling awkwardly when as she realizes it’s not as long as it used to be. “Thank you too, for more than you thank me for. I don’t think I’m making it clear enough, but. . . you are important to me. Much more than you think.” She shrugged her shoulders, keeping it like that. “That’s why you’re here, that’s why I want you to see this.”

Clementine looked up at the sky, the night sky still decorated by the stars and moon beautifully, she hadn’t quite paid enough attention to it thanks to Minerva, but she can now see it is quite the sight.

“It’s beautiful.” Clementine said.

 _But it’s not as beautiful as you,_ she thought. She was focusing on the sight before her so much that her heart dropped when the same sentence echoed back to her.

“But it’s not as beautiful as you.”

Clementine panicked. She could not believe that she just slipped up her thoughts and said that to Minerva. She felt her eyes widening realizing what she just said, but then she realized.

She did not slip.

It was not her who said it.

The voice was raspier, lower and deeper.

It was Minerva who said those words.

She looked at Minerva in disbelief, unsure if her ears had betrayed her. But she was almost certain that it didn’t when Minerva’s pale blue eyes contrasted with the bright red that her cheeks had taken the shade of. Even more certain when she realizes that the distance between them slowly closed, their foreheads touching, feeling heat between them. Certain when she was close enough to feel Minerva’s warm breath on her face. Her burning gaze affixed on hers. She could not look away. She was close enough that her smell intoxicated her.

_It’s the apocalypse, how could she smell so good?_

Before she could even think of the answer, she felt soft lips brush against her slowly, devastatingly slow as trembling lips eventually found enough courage to meet hers. They had just kissed and Clementine was so in shock of what had just happened that she couldn’t even react.

Probably feeling Clementine’s hesitation, Minerva pulled away, her eyes turning apologetic as the fire in it burned away.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—” But Clementine didn’t give her the chance to turn away completely. Not even to finish her sentence when she grabbed her back into a kiss, wrapping her arms around Minerva, trapping her as a sign that she should stay. This time it was Minerva’s turn to be hesitant but Clementine didn’t let go of her. She didn’t think that she could.

She felt herself melt against Minerva as her back slowly touched the cold hard ground, an irony to the warmth she was feeling.

Minerva’s arms were on the sides of Clementine, supporting herself while Clementine’s own hands were cupping Minerva’s face.

_She tasted so good._

_Like cherries._

Why would she taste like cherries?

Slowly, their lips parted, finally feeling the need to breathe. Their breathing was hurried, heavy and panting, but neither made a move to pull away from the other, their foreheads touched in their proximity.

Reeling from what just happened, all Clementine could say was:

“You taste like cherries.”

“I know.”

“Your lips are way too soft.” It was true. Clementine felt a little embarrassed knowing how chapped her lips were.

“I know.”

_I know? Is that all she could say?_

She moved in again for another kiss but Clementine cupped Minerva’s mouth with a hand, finally realizing why she tasted like cherries. Why her lips felt so soft.

“You put chapstick on.” She breathed out.

Looking like a deer that just got caught in headlights, Minerva got off Clementine.

“Were you planning to kiss me this entire time?” Clementine wasn’t angry, if anything, she found it funny how Minerva came prepared for this moment. Somehow, that made her heart flutter more.

_How fucking adorable was that?_

“No. . . it was—” Minerva was blushing heavily, unable to look at Clementine in the eye. “Maybe? Just in case? I don’t fucking know.” She covered herself with her arms. “If it happened, just an if. . . I didn’t want you to kiss some crusty-ass chapped lips. I mean—I’ve been waiting for this for quite a while, I wasn’t just going to make the experience terrible for you. . .”

_If only you knew how much I have been waiting too._

Clementine sat closer to her and tapped her on her shoulder for reassurance, feeling a smile come on her face. “It’s okay. I think that’s cute.”

“You do?”

Clementine nodded.

Minerva sank her face deeper in her arms, but Clementine could still tell she was red from her ears.

“Do you think I was too fast?” Minerva asked.

“Maybe.” Minerva’s shoulders drooped. “But I didn’t. . . not like it.” Clementine continued.

With that, Minerva’s eye shone. Her subtle delightment clear as day. “What. . .” She said. “What does this make us?”

 Being honest, Clementine wasn’t sure. Were they moving too fast? Was this really okay? They’d only known each other for a few weeks, but Clementine already felt like this was what she wanted.

She kept her hand on Minerva’s shoulder, thinking carefully about her next words.

Giving herself the courage to say it, she said what she’d always wanted to say to Minerva.

“I think, I mean, I hope. . .more than friends?” Clementine said. But that’s not it, she wanted to say more. “I want. . .” She felt nervousness creeping up to her, but she knew she’d regret it if she couldn’t tell Minerva. “I want us to be, like, together. Hm, you know, like girlfriends.” She looked down, feeling unsure and uncertainty still of what had happened.

“That. . .” Minerva said, slowly reaching out to hold Clementine’s hand that was still on her shoulder. “I want that too.” She continued, taking Clementine’s hand to press soft light kisses against her fingers.

They held their position for a few comfortable moments, just enjoying the time they had with each other before Ruby’s loud voice forced them to part.

“Minnie? Clem? You out here?” She called out from under the tower.

“Ugh, fuck.” Minerva said as she reluctantly let go of Clementine’s hand. “Probably time for your lookout shift. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Parting with sweet goodbyes as they joined Ruby, Clementine was off to join AJ on the watch tower.

 

* * *

 

“The raiders. . .” AJ said, scouting the woods with his binoculars as Clementine climbed up the ladders. “That guy. He’s gonna be with them.”

“Abel. Yeah.” She looked at him with the worry of a mother’s. “Your bad dreams. They’re all about him, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” AJ said sadly, putting his binoculars down. He looked through them before suddenly putting them down again. “Can I swear yet? I think it’s time I can.”

Letting a small chuckle exit her lips, Clementine replied. “Fuck it.” She was in such a good mood, who’s she to ruin that little thing for AJ? “Go for it, kiddo. Everyone else swears, you might as well, too.”

_Because you’re gonna need some words to emphasize how ‘fucking’ great life is!_

AJ beamed happily as he went back to scouting the area. “I fucking really hate that fucking dickhead shitfuck.”

Clementine internally grumbled, a little shocked. “Whoa! That’s a little much, don’t you think?”

Maybe she was too giddy with what had happened that she isn’t thinking too straight with what to reply.

_Thinking straight. Shit, Minerva’s gonna have a field day with that joke._

AJ simply chuckled in response.

Shaking off distracting thoughts, Clementine looked over to the walkers that limped around the schools’ walls. “Try thinking about something else. Count the monsters you see.”

“Same number as before.” He said. “Three. . . four. . .”

Clementine crossed her arms. “AJ, it’s okay if Abel frightens you. You know how to control that.”

“There’s ten monsters out there. ” He replied, looking over to her. “He doesn’t frighten me.” His gaze turned steely. “But when he comes here, I call dibs. I’m the one that kills him.”

Worried, Clementine’s eyebrows shot up at that. “AJ, I don’t like the way you’re talking.” She looked at him sternly, waving her hands as she explained. “Killing is never easy, or fun, or to be treated so casually.”

Thankfully, it seemed she had gotten through him as his stern face was quickly replaced by a frowned one. “Is it because I’m trying to be good because of Marlon?”

“It’s just because you should never think about killing like that.”

“. . . There’s twelve of them now.” He said, now back on his binoculars. “But what if we played rock, paper, scissors?” Clementine wasn’t sure what to make of that. “If I win, you change your mind, and I get dibs on Abel. I can take him, Clem. Please.”

Disappointed that AJ is boiling down her teachings to a game, she put a hand to her waist. “AJ, I said no.” She replied. “Come on.”

“You won’t always be able to tell me no.”

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing. I didn’t mean it.” AJ said, frightened, probably not expecting Clementine to react.

A peaceful moment passed. But that was just the calm before the storm.

“Clem, I see something.”

Clementine suddenly perked up. “Not a walker?”

AJ handed over the binoculars to her. “Here, you look, too.”

Taking it, she watched as several silhouettes sneaked past the walkers, one of them even shoving and finishing off one that was in their way. While it was too dark to make out a lot, Clementine could easily tell from the way they hunched over and sneaked, that they were not walkers. Further proof was the fact they had a horse carrying a cage right behind them.

“That’s not a walker.” She said. “Good job, AJ.” Pulling back, she knew they had to be quick. “Come on, we have to tell the others.”

 

* * *

 

Clementine saw Minerva the moment they stepped off the watch tower, her subtle smile when she saw her disappearing off her face. Most likely realizing the reason for Clementine and AJ stepping off the tower.

She joined them, walking side by side. “It’s not good is it?”

“Yeah, they finally showed up.”

“. . . Stay safe, okay?” Minerva said, before joining the others.

“We’re ready.” The entire group huddled up together, waiting expectantly for what Clementine had to say.

 “They’ve got at least four more people, all carrying guns. And carts, probably to carry people away.” Clementine explained.

“Oh no.”

“Assholes.”

“I can’t believe they’re really here.”

Cutting off the crowd’s reactions, Clementine said “If they get inside, I’ll get keep them focused on me. That should give Willy and Mitch time to set up the bomb.”

“I’ll set it under those carts.” Mitch said. “It’ll work, I promise.”

“If they manage to get in, we fall back.”

“To the admin building.” Louis said.

“Exactly.” Clementine smiled. “Right into our traps.”

“They’re in for a rude fuckin’ surprise.” Aasim smashed his fist into his hand. “Those duffel bags will break bones, easy.”

“So, uh, any final words of wisdom?” Louis said, his voice laced with nervousness. “You’ve faced them and won, after all. Well. Sort of.”

“Okay, we get it, Louis.” Minerva said.

Clementine stepped forward. “No matter what happens, look out for—” A gunshot blared through everyone’s ears.

Omar fell down, clutching at his leg. He had just been shot.

“Fuck!”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Oh no oh no—”

“Oh, fuck!” Omar cried out.

Clementine saw the shimmer of a gun from a tree from the corner of her eye. Sniper. “Hide! Now!”

“Omar!” Minerva said.

“I got him.” The rest of the group dispersed, getting into positions as Clementine dragged Omar off. “AJ, hide!” She said when she saw AJ waiting for her. He ran off, nodding at him.

“Come on, push!” A raider’s voice echoed behind the gates.

“Clementine?! I know you’re in there!” Lilly’s voice boomed through. “Clementine?”

“Oh, God, shit, no!” Omar struggled with the pain as Clementine successfully dragged him to cover.

“Open up, kids.” A Molotov was thrown inside, setting fire to the things that they had used to block the gates. “This doesn’t have to get any uglier.”

“My bow!”

“Go, go. I-I’ll be all right.” Omar looked over to the gate that’s slowly being overrun. “You don’t have much time. Go!”

Reluctantly leaving Omar behind, Clementine sprinted towards the bow, narrowly dodging a bullet when she vaulted over the table it laid on. Grunting, she toppled the table over for cover and pushed it to the middle where she intended to distract the raiders.

Finally, the gates made way for the armed forces of the raider. Clementine could hear their footsteps waltzing right in, bring their cart with them.

Hearing Omar groan a little from beside her, Clementine cooed him. “It’s okay. Just try not to move or make noise.” He nodded.

“The fuck is all this?” A raider said in reaction to the spiked zombie heads and various scare tactics they had prepared.

“Focus. They’re just scarecrows.” A different one replied as they drew closer inside.

Clementine could faintly see Mitch and Willy behind them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to place the bomb.

“Guess they took us seriously.” Abel said.

“Spread out.” Lilly said sharply.

One of the raiders almost saw the two boys, but they thankfully managed to hide in time. They began to look around, on guard, and on active lookout for the kids.

Deciding it was time, Clementine drew out of cover, aiming her bow at Lilly.

“Lilly!” She said. “Move, and I’ll shoot.”

The raiders turned their attention to her, keeping their guns pointed.

“You won’t get the chance.” Abel said.

Lilly raised her hand, keeping her own group at ceasefire. “Where’s our new recruits?”

“They’re not yours!”

Lilly stepped closer to Clementine before turning to the others. “Search the yard.” Abel walked away. “If Clementine moves, shoot her.”

Clementine felt her heart sink.

All that history, and for what? Nothing.

“We’ll find them, Clementine.” Lilly continued. “And then we’ll take them. And you, and your little boy.”

_Well, giving it a shot won’t hurt. Gotta keep those eyes on me._

“I don’t think you wanna kill me. Just like you didn’t want to in the woods.”

“Shut up.” Lilly looked away.

“You can’t fucking do it, can you?” Lilly sucked in a sharp breath and Clementine could only hope she was getting to Lilly. To that past. To what was once before.

“You’ve changed.”

“I grew up.”

“I can see that.” She said. “God, you are just like him.” She tilted her head at Clementine. “Lee would’ve been heartbroken, knowing he taught you all the wrong things. That the sweet little girl he protected turned out like this.”

“You’re right, Lilly. I am just like him.” She replied. “And if he saw me now, he’d be proud of who I am.”

“Why? Because you pick fights you can’t win?” Lilly said bitterly. “Right. I’m sure that made all his sacrifices worth it.”

Behind the raiders, Clementine was careful not to look at them, only using her peripherals but she could see Mitch and Willy arming the bomb on the cart. “Get out.” She said, to further keep their attention on her.

Lilly shrugged. “If you won’t help me find the others, I’ll find someone who will. We’ve recruited from this school before.” Clementine raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant. Marlon was dead, she’s not gonna have anyone to make a deal with. “Vi wanted to come along tonight. To tell you how well she’s adjusted to our life. How happy she is.” Lilly said, creating a small panic in Clementine.

_Shit, nobody’s going to come out. . . right?_

She hoped to dear God that everyone would not be swayed by Lilly’s words and stick to the plan.

“She said she had a girlfriend back here.” From the corner of her eye, Clementine could see ginger locks halt in place from where Minerva was hidden. “Friends she missed. One guy, he could always make her laugh, no matter what. She’d never admit it to him but. . . she said he was her best friend.” Now it was dark dreadlocks that froze in place. “But you know, Sophie was there too. And she said she misses her dear sister and friends but most especially her little brother. She missed him the most. They both miss you all so much.” Clementine now turned to Tenn, his will broke at the mention of his sister and Violet. He looked at her, his eyes laced with something she could understand so well. She had that same look when AJ was missing.

Hope.

She shook her head, begging him not to come out.

But then he stood up from where he had hidden and walked towards Lilly.

_Shit._

Lilly turned her attention to him.

“Where are they?”

Lilly smiled, her words a deadly poison to those that hear it. “Let me take you to them.”

“I can’t. I just want them back. Please.” Tenn pleaded, backing away as Lilly walked closer to him.

“You’ll be happier where they are.” Clementine could see Minerva itching to jump out of cover, barely held back by Louis. Clementine knew she had to do something.

“Don’t listen to her, Tenn, you know she’s lying!” Clementine shouted to him, earning the attention of both him and Lilly. “She stole your friend and sister! She took them away from you, from their home!”

Tenn’s expression shifted and Clementine knew she had finally gotten to him, but before he could turn heel and run, Lilly grabbed him, with a knife as a threat to hurt him.

Clementine’s face hardened as the stakes rose but quickly noticed Mitch lighting up the fire to the bomb, and not giving enough time for anyone to react at all, it exploded.

The explosion threw Lilly and Tenn off each other, both now on the ground as the horse neighed. The raiders were affected too, their formation now broken and all disoriented.

“Shit! Shit!” Lilly snarled.

The kids began to take position, hiding behind walls as they took shot at the raiders with bows and arrows while the raiders hid behind cover.

The chaos also threw Clementine off her game as she looked around in confusion before she immediately drew her bow and shot Lilly who was struggling on the ground.

Lilly turned her body and dodged the arrow, a raider covering for her as Clementine is forced to switch and duck down to another table to avoid being overtaken by her shotgun blast.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot!” Clementine heard Minerva scream at Mitch who ran full force at Lilly with a war cry. She peaked out her head to see Minerva shove Lilly who almost managed to stab Mitch. Tenn was right behind them and Clementine could easily tell that the two were only trying to save him.  Only a look was said in thanks as Minerva quickly moved away to grab Tenn up and take him into cover as Mitch did too.

“Fuck! Kill who you have to! Take the rest!” Lilly said, having to get up yet again.

Everyone ducked as gunshots began to ring through the air, barely missing the kids.

Their attention away from her this time, Clementine managed to release an arrow into the leg of one of the raiders, causing him to fall.

“Now! Go back!” Clementine shouted.

They followed her command, she watched as they sprinted inside the admin building where their traps laid set before joining them inside.

“Follow them!” Lilly shouted, as the man who Clementine shot limped towards the building, having pulled the arrow out of his leg.

Inside, everyone got into positions, Tenn locking the door behind him.

The door burst open with a kick from Abel, the leg-wounded man and another woman following closely behind.

Knife ready, Clementine waiting until they were in range of the traps.

The man stepped right in, Clementine not hesitating to cut the rope. A scream erupted from him when he saw the falling duffel bag but cut short when he was instantly killed by the weights of the bricks. He lay motionless and dead on the ground as the woman screamed for him.

“No!”

Clementine and the rest moved up the stairs, prepared with more traps.

“Kill that one, the girl!” Abel told the woman, who growled, as only anger was felt.

The woman walked up the stairs, firing shots off at Clementine who was ducked behind the sofa she intended to push. The moment the woman was in position, Clementine pushed it off to her, locking the raider in place. She struggled to get out of it but couldn’t.

“Fuckin’ pointless. I told Lilly you wouldn’t cooperate!” Abel said, throwing a Molotov to them.

Covering their noses from the smoke, the kids inside had separated as Willy and Aasim went away to a different part of the second floor while Clementine and AJ entered one of the doors. They struggled to breathe and coughed as they moved away from the fire.

“AJ, the door! Lock it!”

But before he could, Abel was there in seconds, kicking the door open in his face, knocking AJ to the ground. “Your friend Lilly ain’t around this time. So, we’ll have a nice little chat, you and me. Alone.”

Clementine drew her knife as Abel came closer to her, managing to slash open the palm of his hand.

He shrieked in pain and fell back to the floor. “Fucking bitch!”

Moving in to finish him, Clementine’s attention was turned to AJ when he spoke. “Clem. . . I can’t. . .”

“Stay back!”

She was suddenly thrown off balance when Abel kicked her on the leg, dropping her knife and falling to the floor as well. Hastily, she grabbed it back before he could. But he had already gotten up too then and landed a clean punch to her face. Recoiling, Abel managed to push her into a table, locking her arm on her back. “Y’know, whenever I see someone like you: weak, small, afraid, and still alive? Well.” The knife was no longer in her hands again but she saw an object of what appeared to be a small lighthouse on a stone slab resting by her free hand. “Bet a lot of folks died to get you here.” As they both struggled to catch their breaths, Clementine grabbed the lighthouse figure and shoved the tip right into his eye.

He grunted, getting off her as he pressed a hand against his injured eye. Behind him, AJ grabbed a long sharp poker, dashing to stab him right in the foot with it. He growled louder in pain, disoriented as pain radiated throughout his entire body.

He was hunched right by the window.

_Chance._

Without a moment to waste, she shoved him right through the window, not caring about the glass shards that broke around them. He grabbed at her face as he struggled against her to not fall off the balcony. She shoved his hand off her face and managed to knee him right in his nether regions. He made a weak attempt to punch her, an attempt she easily blocked. Using her elbow, she managed the final push to knock him off the balcony as the wood behind him broke off. But he didn’t fall off without taking her with him, his hand gripping her arm.

 

* * *

 

Clementine awoke to a scream from underneath. She had temporarily passed out on top of Abel, who continued to squirm and shriek in agonizing pain. She turned her head to see that the fall had broken his leg. He wheezed and finally lost consciousness.

Aside from the numb feeling she felt on her arm, the one which Abel had grabbed, she was fine.

Well, fine until a rifle was aimed at her head. She looked up at the gun’s barrel, seeing Lilly was the holder. Clementine’s vision was still blurry, still unsettled from the fall. But she could see that Lilly’s face was contorted, a mixture of emotions that Clementine wasn’t sure of which.

Pain. Anger. If Clementine didn’t know better, she’d have said that Lilly was crying.

Was she?

Her breathing was erratic, and she couldn’t even keep the gun pointed at Clementine. “Shit, this should be easy.”

It was a sad sight. She wondered if in another life, in another time, Lilly would have been on her side like before. Perhaps not, everything was too late. There was no turning back now, and if she had the chance, she knew she’d kill Lilly.

But if Lilly’s voice was poison to the other kids earlier, then it was her voice to become poison to Lilly this time.

“You won’t kill me. I know you won’t.” Clementine said with confidence.

“Why?” Lilly asked, her voice threatening to break.

“We were like family once. You won’t hurt family.”

Lilly looked at her, a fondness in her eyes that Clementine can’t quite capture.

Suddenly, Louis tackled Lilly, accidentally causing her gun to fire. Luckily, it fired off into the air, hitting no one as Clementine ducked in surprise. Lilly and Louis began to fight and struggle against each other.

Seeing the gun that Lilly had dropped, Clementine tried to reach for it but was stopped by Abel who pulled at her leg. She repeatedly smashed her boot into his face, trying to force him to let go until his nose was broken and he released her, groaning in pain, hand clutching at his nose. She tried to crawl away from him when he reached out his arm to her again only to be stopped by Rosie who jumped in and began to tear away at his arm, causing him to shriek.

By the time Clementine got up, Louis was already getting dragged by a raider, the rifle back in Lilly’s hands as she sprinted away, shooting at walkers in her way.

Looking around, Clementine saw Minerva fighting against one of the raiders, shouting war cries as Louis on the other hand was groaning, being dragged from his hair by the woman. She quickly picked up a bow from the ground and readied her aim.

Both were struggling and she knew she had to think quick.

But someone else decided for her.

“Louis!” Minerva shouted, locking eyes with Clementine as she saw Louis get dragged from the corner of her eye.

Pulled from her thoughts, Clementine released the arrow unto the raider holding Louis.

But she must’ve been more hurt from that fall than she thought, because her fingers slipped at the last moment, and she knew that it’d miss. And it did. The raider grunted at her, only barely scratched as she continued to drag Louis into the cart, hitting him into it with the stock of her gun.

Minerva’s eyes raised in horror as she watched her friend get taken away. A sudden burst of adrenaline kicking into her, she overpowered the raider, giving her a skull-crushing headbutt that stunned her, giving her chance to kick her further into the ground and run away.

“We cut our losses!” Lilly shouted, firing off more bullets into the incoming horde. “Fall back! Pull in and fall back!” The raider Minerva had pushed down already managed to get back on her feet, hitting the horse to make it move. It neighed and rushed forward, bringing their friends farther from them.

Clementine, stricken with guilt and horror, ran forward to catch up with them but was stopped by Lilly throwing a Molotov at their gate.

They exchanged a final look at each other, neither of their expressions readable as Lilly turned her back to Clementine and disappeared into the woods, taking her friends with her.

“Clem!” AJ called out.

They may have been stopped by the fire, but the walkers were not. They walked right through it, not minding that they’d been set on fire.

Clementine took out the incoming walkers, both burning and unburned as the rest of what remains of the children helped finish off the remaining walkers.

After the long-drawn-out battle, no walkers remained and no incoming from outside were even in sight.

Clementine panted, taking in gasps of air.

The fight was over. It was finally over.

But yet when she saw her trembling fingers, all she could see was her failure to save Louis. She balled it into a fist, hitting it on her leg, struggling with herself. Louis had joked about his arrow being the one to save Clementine, so why couldn’t she have saved him with her own arrow? Her inability infuriated her.

The fight was over, but the war was not won.

The kids wandered aimlessly around the school, assessing what and who they had lost. The mood was heavy and the tension high, no one was left happy. How could they when so many of them had been taken?

Tenn was huddled up, sat on the ground, in shock from the events. He stood up when he saw Clementine. “Clem. I. . . I’m sorry. For trusting her.” She simply looked at him sadly. Mitch had almost gotten himself killed for him, and looking around, he was nowhere in sight. He must have stayed behind to help protect him.

And now he was gone too.

Clementine turned her head to see AJ, giving him a small smile, seeing that he was still safe and sound.

But a smile can only last so long as Willy’s choked sobs rang through the air. She looked over to see him, Mitch’s knife clutched tightly in his hands as Ruby tried to comfort him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him back. We’ll get them all back.”

It was Minerva that Clementine saw next, she was in a trance, looking around the school with deep sorrow. “They’re gone. . . they took them. Aasim. . .?” She struggled, counting in her head who they’ve lost. “Omar, Mitch. . . and—“ She kept herself from saying his name, her head tilted down.

“Louis.” Clementine finished for her. “I’m sorry.”

Minerva’s expression grew increasingly pained, “It wasn’t your fault.” But her eyes swayed away from Clementine.

Knowing that her words held no truth, Clementine looked away shamefully.

Noticing Clementine’s reaction, Minerva sighed, gently pulling Clementine into an embrace. “We’ll get them back. It’s not your fault.” And Clementine actually believed her, the better part of Minerva shining through.

The two looked upon the open gate quietly.

“We’re going after them.” Clementine said, reinvigorated with strength. This was no time for self-pity. What happened, happened, and it’s time to do something about it.

Breaking their embrace, they continued to look past the gate, knowing their goal.

“If we knew where to look, I’d go smash down their goddamn walls myself.” She said bitterly. “But we don’t.”

Sharing her same view, they looked down solemnly before Clementine’s eyes shot open. “Well, we’ve got someone who does.” She turned around as the others followed suit.

The one raider that wasn’t able to escape.

Abel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is that kind of gay who saves chapstick for special occasions, a.k.a. kisses :))))))
> 
> And that ends Episode 2!
> 
> The rest of the episodes coming soon.
> 
> I did say that this version was less sadder so Mitch is alive! Some things are foreshadowed here like Clementine not having to make a choice and simply fails to save Louis (hence their arrow talk last chapter)  
> If you're curious what would happen if Minerva is captured instead, alternatively, Clementine does save Louis but Minerva's injured shoulder causes her to get captured by the raider.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I literally made this fanfic just for that haircut scene ;') (Also, yes. Same haircut as in-game!)


End file.
